Luke and Lorelai's Family
by writersblockxoxoxo
Summary: Luke and Lorelai have 3 kids that are all in highschool. See what happens when someone comes a long. I'm bad at summaries but please read :
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. All rights to Amy Sherman- Palladino

Background: Luke and Lorelai met when Lorelai first came to Stars Hollow. She was 17 and had Rory with her. Luke and her began dating instantly and they got married when Rory was five. When Rory was 8 they had William Richard Danes "Will" then when Rory was 9 they had Max Jacob Danes. The pressure of having two kids about the same age and just being in their early twenties made Luke and Lorelai fight a lot and so they separated for about a year. Then when they got back together they had Emma McKenzie Danes. Who was always with Luke and was a Daddy's girl. For plot purposes Rory and Luke are very close but Rory isn't really like a daughter to Luke. Chris is in Rory's life a lot. Will looks like a perfect mix of Luke and Lorelai he has Luke's lighter color hair and Lorelai's dark blue eyes. He's 17 and a junior in highschool. He's the captain of the football team. He's very outgoing and very popular in school as the rest of the Danes kids are. He's about 6'2. Max also plays football he's very good at it and he's 16. He's a little shyer but for the most part outgoing. He's 6"0. Then there leaves Emma. Emma plays volleyball which she loves. She's always with her friends and very popular in school. She's 14 a freshman in highschool. She's about 5"5 and very short considering how tall both Luke and Lorelai are. She has Lorelai's dark brown hair but Luke's light blue eyes. She is very pretty as is a little intimidating to people not in her inner circle.

"Lorelai breakfast is downstairs, I have to get to the diner I'll see you tonight for dinner"

He kissed Lorelai on the cheek as she was curling her hair

"Thanks hun will you go check on Emma for me, I know the boys are up their out back taking their morning run but I'm sure she's still in bed"

"Will do" he says and leaves to go to Emma's room

He looks at her to see her fast asleep. Her dark hair falling in he face, he smiles and lightly taps her

"Em hunny, you have to wake up, you have school in an hour"

"Daddy?" Emma said sleepily not yet opening her eyes.

Luke grinned hearing her call him that, she hadn't done that in many years.

"Yeah sweetheart come on get up, Will and Max will be back from their run any minute and you know they like to get to school on time."

"Okay dad I'm up" Emma said getting out of bed in her volley ball sweatshirt and plaid PJ shorts.

Luke kissed her on the forehead and told her to have a great day at school and went downstairs to finish eating breakfast. About an hour later Emma came out in a pair of skinny jeans from American eagle with holes, a tank that said "PINK" on it and an oversized sweater. She had straightened her hair and had a braid on the side that was pulled back with a bobby pin. Lorelai was downstairs with Luke at the table and Will and Max were hovering by the door

"Finally" Will shouted

'I know I'm sorry, I'm coming just let me get my Uggs on.

While Emma was doing that Lorelai asked the kids what the plan was for the day

"Me and Will have practice until 6:30" Max said

"And I have Volleyball practice until 5:00, and remember mom you promised we could go to the mall today to find a dress for homecoming" Emma shouted from the other room

"Hunny I cant today I have a meeting  
>'I could take her" Luke volunteered<p>

"Really?" they all asked

"Yeah sure, I'll pick you up after practice Em, then we will head to Hartford"

"thanks dad"

"Lets go I don't want to be late again" Will grunted. All the kids headed to Will's car and Lorelai followed them getting into her jeep and Luke got into his truck.

"Bye I love you all, we'll grab something out for dinner" Lorelai called and they all pulled out of the driveway.

Emma was surrounded by a group of her friends it was lunch and as always their table was overflowing. There was an older looking boy sitting next to Emma starring at her. Luke recognized him as one of Max and Will's friends who played on the football team. Luke made his way over to the table but before he fully got there Emma saw him and ran over.

"Hey dad what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"You forgot your volley ball bag at the diner yesterday when I was helping you with your math, so I figured you'd need it. I checked and your shoes, your pads, are in there. I came home and found a pair of your sofie shorts, the green pair I know is your favorite and this black shirt from your trip to DC, I figured would work"

"thanks dad, I would be in huge trouble if you hadn't have noticed" Emma said hugging him

"your welcome, better get back to that table jock over there seems to be missing you"

Emma swatted his chest thanked him again and walked back to her lunch table.

At Luke's diner it was getting very busy with the lunch crowd a girl around Emma's age walked in.

"Hi can I have a sample of your hair"

"No" Luke said in-between taking plates to different tables

"Please I'm doing a project for my science fair of who my father is, I have the other two samples your all that left"

Luke looked at her stunned

The girl reached out and grabbed a few pinches of his hair

"Thanks so much, my fair is the 21st come see if you're my dad…if you want to of course… well see ya…maybe" and with that the girl was off.

"Dad oh my gosh I had the best practice of my life, Coach says I'm doing great keeping up with all the senior and junior varsity players"

"That's great hunny" Luke said distractedly

'Don't forget dad we're going to the mall"

Luke sits silently driving to the mall as Emma goes on and on about her day

"So dad anything exciting happen for you today?" Emma asked

"Uh nope. Why? Did you hear anything?" Luke asked frantically

"No why? Dad you're acting so weird, your all quiet did mom and you get in a fight or something today?"

"No I just don't feel too good"

"We can go dress shopping another day if you want"

"No lets go today between you and your brothers and your mom and I's schedule's you know it will never get done."

Emma began to take her pads and stuff off and slid on her rainbows. She pulled her hair out of her pony tail and smoothed it over.

Once in the mail Emma pulled her dad's arm into a dress shop and began to look around.

She picked about 5 dresses and tried them on while Luke sat thinking about the girl who could potentially be his daughter. He couldn't help but compare her to his Emma. The girl was maybe an inch taller than Emma. She had dark hair about Emma's color but her eyes were brown, Emma's were a light blue. The girl's hair was kind of frizzy and pulled back into a low pony tail, Emma's hair was never frizzy and was down most of the time. The girl also didn't dress much like Emma. She wore more of what Rory wore, when Rory was about 14 simpler clothes. Emma would die if she was forced to wear anything other than from the few stores she shopped at. He kind of liked that this girl seemed not to be so high matience. He thought of what it would be like if Emma and the girl were in the same school and were sisters. Judging from Emma's friends who always surrounded her, the girl at the diner today wouldn't fit in. He thought of Will and Max and how they were so protective of their sister. When one of Will's friends were hitting on Emma, Max flipped out and punched the guy. He wondered if the girl was infact his daughter then if they would be that protective over her to. Then he thought of Lorelai if she would accept the girl and make her part of the family. Then it finally dawned on him if this was his daughter how would his family react. Lorelai knew that when Luke and her separated for that year he did see someone, he saw Anna. He didn't love Anna and he was really just filling time with her. He remembered he dated Anna for the last 2 months before him and Lorelai reconciled. Then 4 months later he remembered Lorelai telling him that they were having another baby. He was so excited and was hoping for a girl. That would mean that the girl in the diner today would be about 4-6 months older than Emma. Just then his thoughts got interrupted when Emma came out in a pale pink dress. It went really well with her tanned skin tone. It was a short dress it came 3-4 inches above her knee. It was a one shoulder with beautiful pink flowers on the strap. Above the waist was defined and then it slightly flared out.  
>Luke just stared at his daughter, he couldn't make out words<p>

"Do you like it daddy?" Emma said timidly

"I love it, you look so beautiful and so grown up"

"Thanks dad, I love it, I think this one is defiantly the one"

Luke agreed and they went to the buy the dress. On the car ride home Luke kept ranting about how expensive the dress was, completely forgetting about the girl in the diner. "I cant believe that, it's ridiculous. That dress is tiny, 300 dollars. That is completely outrageous. We are never going there again, I am going to write them a very heated letter discussing how angry I am and how I will be taking our business elsewhere"

"Dad just calm down"

"How can I calm down 300 dollars for a peace of fabric?"

"Dad that dress was more than just a piece of fabric, it was gorgeous you said so yourself, and besides I am your only daughter it's not like you have any other super amazing, daughters who love their daddy so much to buy overly expensive dresses for"

Luke got quiet. Emma looked over at him

"Dad did I say something wrong?'

"No hunny, I was just thinking, you're right I shouldn't complain, you looked stunning in that dress and I'm very lucky to have gotten to see you in it"

Emma just smiled in response.

A couple minutes passed before Luke turned to is daughter

"Em did you ever want a sister?"

"Not really, I kind of liked having only brothers. And plus I have Rory she's my half sister.'

"I know but like did you ever want a sister your own age, I feel kind of bad that Will and Max have each other and you don't really have anyone there"

"Dad you know me and Will and Max are so close, I have them and I wouldn't change them for a sister besides dad Ms. Patty and Babette always said that I have you wrapped around my finger and if you had another daughter it probably wouldn't be that way I wouldn't be so special to you like Ms. Patty says I am"

"Sweetie, even if I have I mean had another daughter you still would be just as special as you are to me. I mean that no other daughter would ever make you any less to me than you are."

Emma smiled

"Admit it dad, I'm your favorite, Max and Will have nothing on me"

Luke laughed "Alright you're my favorite"

They pulled up at the house and it was 7:30. Lorelai was watching Max" and Will play COD. When they saw Luke and Emma walk in Lorelai jumped up and kissed Luke.

"Finally we can pig out' Will said making his way into the kitchen and putting all the Chinese food on the table.

"Will was hungry if you couldn't tell" Lorelai said laughing

"I haven't eaten since lunch and you know coach is a brute"  
>They all sat at the table and ate dinner and talked.<p>

"How was everyone's day?" Lorelai asked

"Good, Coach worked us so hard, I am so wore out" Will said shoving food in his mouth

"Max, how did you do on that Chemistry test?" Luke asked looking at Max

"I got an 84, hey Em Jordan ask you out yet?" Max asked

"Ooh who's Jordan?" Lorelai asked

"No one" Emma looked down and blushed

"Was he that guy drooling at you during lunch" Luke asked

"Oh that was him alright" Max said clearly annoyed

"Jordan's a cool guy we've hung out a few times "

"He's way too old for her" Max chimed

"Alright Dad" Emma said rolling her eyes at Max

'Hey!" Luke said pretending to be hurt

Everyone laughed. Luke looked around at his family and realized if that girl from the diner was in fact his daughter everything would change. He prayed right then and there that the girl wasn't his.

Later that night everyone talked to Rory on Skype. Emma showed her the dress she got and they talked for 45 minutes in the mean time Luke and Lorelai talked up stairs. "Thank you so much for taking Emma to find the dress, I know shopping's not really your thing".

"No it was fine, it only took her an hour"

Lorelai laughed. "So this weekend is packed. Emma is going to the lake with "Paige, Jessie, Sammie, Alexis, and Nicole, the boys have football camp all weekend so lets say we go away for the weekend?" Lorelai asked

"Yeah that sounds great to me" Luke said and kissed her lightly.

The Danes family all went to sleep dreaming of their weekends.

Okay so there is chapter one. Please Review I would love to know suggestions. I know it seemed very Luke/Emma based but I promise the next chapter will be more with the other family members. I really wanted to show the strong relationship between Luke and Emma so that April existence really makes an impact. I am not sure yet if I am going to make April Luke's daughter or not. I want suggestions however I am about 90 percent sure of if I am going to or not. I'm not to great with writing the whole Luke and Lorelai relationship so I defiantly apologize however the point of my story will not be focused on Luke and Lorelai''s relationship its more going to be on their family. Also expect Emily and Richard next chapter. And don't forget to review because I would love to know everyone's thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks so much to the reviewers! I loved hearing your reviews!

Krudzik: Thanks soooo much for being my fist reviewer! Your positive feedback was so nice.

Photography194: I really hear what your saying and thanks for the positive review

Didine34790: Thanks for the review and with the 5"5 being short thing, what I meant was 5"5 was short for being Luke and Lorelai's kid because their both very tall and I stopped growing when I was 13 so I was just figuring she was done growing!

Luke did find out that April was his daughter. I'm going to keep the events as they were in the show but I'm changing the time. He finds out that she's his daughter and she comes to the diner by early November. By mid November she comes regularly and really starts to bond with Luke. Just like in the show Luke has yet to tell Lorelai and his kids. Also here's a little Richard and Emily for you!

Luke, Lorelai, and the kids were all huddled outside of the Gilmore Mansion. They were wearing their heavy coats and were freezing. Luke went to ring the doorbell and Lorelai stopped him with her hand.

"Lorelai, its freezing" Luke groaned, you could see his breath from the air being so cold

"Not nearly as cold as it's going to be in there" Lorelai reasoned.

"Mom, grandma is not that bad, we come here every Thursday night, you would think you'd be used to it by now" Max said to his mom

"Yeah, Yeah, but don't say I didn't warn you" Lorelai said now wanting to get out of the cold

Luke rang the doorbell.

"Hello" the new maid said faintly

"Hi" Emma said and waved enthusiastically

Luke rolled his eyes at her "We're the Danes" Luke said

The maid looked confused

"I'm Lorelai Emily and Richards daughter, and this is my husband and our kids, were here for Thursday night dinner" Lorelai added. The maid still looked confused

"Lorelai is that you" Emily called coming in the room

"No mom its me Scarlett O'Hara, back from Tara with my little old family" Lorelai sang doing her best southern belle impression.

"Ah Margaret Mitchell, beautiful writer, her diction rather intriguing" Richard said coming into the room

"Well good to know" Lorelai said and walked in the foyer with the kids following along.

During dinner the family discussed the kids school and Luke and Lorelai's work

"Everyone at the club is just envious of my grandsons football playing abilities" Richard said

"Yes, they are quite strong, you both would be marvelous on the Yale Football team" Emily said with her devious smile

"Thanks" Will said

"You guys should come to Will and Max's game next Friday" Emma said

"Well I don't think we could, I have a DAR function" Emily said

"Well I'm going" Richard said

"Oh but Richard you have to come with me, its for charity" Emily said

"Come on grandma, Max and Will are going to kick some BUTTTT" Emma said excitedly. The kids high-five back and forth

"Heck Yessssss!" Will screamed

"Emma we do not say butt at the table, honestly Lorelai" Emily said

"What did Lorelai do, she was just sitting here eating whatever rich fancy food this is" Lorelai defended herself

"You guys should really come" Max chimed in stopping a quarrel between Lorelai and Emily. Luke sat there silently like he had been for all of dinner. Luke had been very silent and distant for the past month. Everyone was beginning to notice, Lorelai decided she would talk to him later.

The next day Lorelai left for her business trip with Sookie. Luke stayed home with the kids on Friday since they were out of school. April was coming over at 11 so he had to make sure none of the kids would stop by.

"So what are you all doing today?" Luke asked while he made breakfast in their kitchen. Emma sat at the island texting and Max and Will were playing a video game.

"I'm going to Paige's the whole Volleyball team in making T-shirts then I'm hanging out with some other friends and were going to the movies"

"What friends?" Luke asked glancing up at Emma

"Um you know Ashley and Kyle, Sammie and Nick and me and Jordan" Emma replied looking anywhere but her dad

"like a triple date?" Luke asked anger rising

"No dad just as friends jeez" Emma said annoyed

"Hahaha" Will started laughing "Emma said jeez like dad"

"Wow Will your so smart" Emma said sarcastically laughing at her brothers air-headniss.

"What are you and Max doing" Luke asked

"Well I'm taking Jess out to lunch" Will said

"And I'm going to Cole's were going to scope out hot chicks" Max said

Luke rolled his eyes and got ready to go to the diner

At 3:00

April had been over for 4 hours.

Luke was in the back cooking food.

"Dad" Emma screamed barging into the diner. When she didn't see him she figured he was in the back. Emma looked around and saw April at a table working on it looked like homework.

"Hi" Emma said happily looking at the girl

"Hi" April said back timidly

"Are you new here?" Emma asked, she had never seen this girl

"No I don't live here" April replied back shyly. April looked at the girl noticing how pretty she was.

"So what are you doing here?" Emma asked confused

"Oh I'm visiting my dad, he owns the diner" April said

Just then Luke came out "Oh hey, I didn't think you were coming in today" Luke said softly to his daughter

"I wanted to show you my tie-die t-shirt" Emma said softly and then bolted out of the diner.

"Em wait" Luke yelled running after her.

Emma was in tears "You lied, you lied to me and to mom and to Max and Will and Rory and grandma and grandpa and this whole town, you lied to everyone, you have some other family, you cheated on mom" Emma cried

"No hunny its not like that, I promise let me explain"

"I don't care what you have to say" Emma yelled and ripped out of his grasp and ran home.

Okay so that was chapter 2. Let me know what you think and any suggestions you may have. And thank you so much to the reviewers


	3. Chapter 3

First off thank you to all of my reviewers! I was so excited to read all the reviews this morning! Second here is the next chapter. Now this wasn't completely what I had in mind however you guys gave me some interesting suggestions and defiantly told me what you want to see. So here goes!

Luke watched as Emma ran away from the diner. He knew she was upset but right now he had a clueless girl in his diner that was probably very confused.

"So Um" Luke began to approach April on the subject

"You already have a daughter and a family, why didn't you tell me?" April asked cutting him off with a very guarded tone.

"I don't know" Luke stammered. "I figured I'd let you get to know me before I bombarded you with my crazy family" Luke said playfully in an attempt to lighten the mood.

April looked at him seriously "She looked upset" April said referring to Emma

"She was" Luke said distractedly

"I'm sorry I didn't know, I didn't think it through I just wanted to know who my dad was, I didn't think hey maybe he has his own life with his own family"

"Hey listen everything will be ok, I'll talk to Lorelai, that's my wife and my kids, I have two sons also and they'll meet you and everything will be great and you know you and Emma are both 14 I'm sure"

"I'm 15 Luke" April butted in

"Sorry your 15, your close in age and I bet you two would get a long great and my sons their good kids and we can make this work" Luke said enthusiastically.

"Well Luke, you were right I'm just getting to know you and I don't really feel up to meeting your whole family, can I just spend time with you for awhile?" April asked

"Uh yeah sure, just you and me kid that's fine" Luke said and went off to get more orders.

Later that night

Luke opened the door to the house he knew that a war was awaiting him. He looked around and no one was there, he went upstairs to check the kids bedrooms nothing. Paul Anka looked up at him sadly. Luke looked at him disgusted. He pulled out his cell to call the kids on their cell phones

Meanwhile

Emma, Will and Max were all in Will's car they decided to take a drive after what Emma had told them. "It's dad. Again" Emma said looking at her buzzing phone. "Ignore" Will spat angrily. "I hate him" Max added. "You know if mom decides to divorce Luke we all have to stick together, no one take his side, we stick with mom" Will said laying down the rules". Max and Emma nodded in agreement. "You know the girl looked my age so that means dad was skanking around near the time mom found out she was having me" Emma said with an eye roll. "I hate him" Max said again

Back at the Danes home

Luke was frantically calling neighbors trying to get a hold of where his kids were. He knew Emma told her brothers. They were so close, those 3 were constantly in cahoots, and laughing at all of their inside jokes. He also knew that even if April wanted to be around his other family as she began referring to them as it would be impossible for her to ever break through the incredible bond his three kids had.

At 11:30 the kids came in the house. Emma was fast asleep and Will was carrying her in.

"Dang she's gotten heavy" Will said to Max assuming his dad was staying at the apartment above the diner or asleep. "Where have you been" Luke's voice sprang loudly out of no where "None of your business" Max spat. Will began to leave up the steps.

"Stay you are not going ANYWHERE!" Luke said harshly. "I have to take Emma up to her room" said Will "Wake her up" Luke said sinking into the living room chair. Will sat Emma on the couch and jolted her awake. She tiredly woke up, holding her head.

The three of them sat on the couch with their arms crossed and determined looks on all three faces. They all looked just like Lorelai sitting there and if he wasn't so angry he probably would have laughed.

"We're going to talk, put your angry faces away because this will get cleared up" Luke said firmly. The three didn't budge

"Ok I'll start, It is not okay for you to just take off and not tell me where your going, your all like me when your mad you want to blow off steam, I get that but tell me where your going"

"You're the one who lied , don't turn this around on us" Will said getting angry

"You didn't know this but after Max you were born, your mom and me split up, I was lonely and depressed and I dated a woman named Anna, I didn't love her but I dated her because I was trying to ease the pain of losing your mom, After a few months of trying to ease the pain, I broke it off with her, and then 2 months later your mom and me got back together, than 2 months after that we found out we were having you Emma and we were both so happy you have no idea, than 2 months ago April came into the diner and I found out I was her father" Luke said "Separated isn't divorced" Max said mater of factly. "I know but I did not cheat on your mom" Luke said emphasizing the word not. "Okay well I guess then" Max began to say everything was okay but Will stopped him "When were you going to tell us, if Em hadn't have barged in, would you have kept it a secret"

"No of course not, I figured after your mom got back from her trip then I'd tell everyone" Luke lied.

The kids still were a little mad and a little distant but seemed to forgive him a bit

"So when do we get to meet her?" Max asked dully

"Um not for awhile, just me and her need to get to know each other better" Luke clarified

"So your distancing us?" Will asked as more of a statement than a question

"Just for awhile, listen you 3 are still my kids, its just that I have one more now, nothing is going to change and on Monday when your mom gets home we'll talk to her about this okay?"

Max and Will said okay but Emma had yet to speak to Luke.

"Okay Em?" Luke asked

"Sure whatever" Emma said clearly mad at him still

Luke nodded and the kids went upstairs for bed, Luke let out a sigh it was going to be awful telling Lorelai.

Okay so there was chapter 3. Please review and tell me what you think and what you think about all the characters and how their handling things!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day went by with Luke leaving early and the kids doing their own thing. Luke went to spend the day with April. Max and Emma played volleyball in their backyard to get their frustration out and Will went to work at the diner where he worked part time every week to earn extra money.

Will was running around serving plates and taking care of the usual diner business. Patty and Babette were at their table giggling to themselves and looking at Will. "Yes ladies?" Will asked casually while raising an eyebrow. "You look just like that hunky father of yours when your serving food" Patty said suggestively. "If only he was in flannel" Babette added in her husky voice. "Sorry ladies but I'm not quite legal" Will said while dropping Kirks pancakes on the bar to him "Only another year" Patty said winking. Just then Jessica, Will's girlfriend came into the diner. "Hey babe" She said and lightly kissed him "Hey" He replied with a grin" "Aw he's taken, how are you doll?" Babette said to Jessica. "I'm great how are you" Jessica replied "Jealous" both Patty and Babette said at the same time giggling .Jessica looked at Will questioningly "Ignore them" Will said and took her order.

Luke and April were in Luke's truck on the way to the mall to pick April out a telescope

"Hey Luke my first swim meet is on Tuesday, do you want to come?" April asked hopefully. Luke thought Tuesday was Emma's volleyball game and he had never missed one before but he had to consider Aprils feelings now "Yeah sure" he replied as he pulled up to the mall. Once inside they picked out the perfect telescope and April was so happy that she went on and on and on. Luke looked and saw the pair of jeans that Emma had been begging him to buy her for 3 months now. They were on sale and Luke figured he needed to keep things equal between his kids and he had just bought April something. Luke turned to go inside the store "Do you have these in a size 4?" Luke asked the sales guy

"We sure do" The man replied and went in the back to go get them. "Luke I don't really think those jeans are your style or your size" April said jokingly "Their not for me, Em's been pestering me for months to buy them for her, I figured I'd make up for something and get them for her" Luke said reaching into his wallet. "Your making it up to her that I'm around" April said angrily "No, she's mad I didn't tell her, not that you exist" Luke said grabbing the back and making his way out of the store. "You know Luke yesterday I told you I don't want to be bombarded with your family yet, and that means talking about them, I've already heard about Max and Will's football and Emma's sense of humor, I really just want to talk about other things" April said stopping Luke right in his tracks.

"Listen April I get that but their my family, I cant just not talk about them" Luke said. April looked at him with a determined look. "Okay I'll tone it down for now" Luke said defeated. "Thank you" April said gleefully

Finally Monday night arrived and so did Lorelai. Luke and the kids had barely spoken and things were very tense and awkward between them.

"Hello family, mommy is home" Lorelai yelled coming into the house

"Mom!" Emma said and flung into her moms arms

"Did you miss me or do you just want the present I picked up for you" Lorelai said laughing

"I really missed you" Emma said sincerely

"Aw hun, I missed you too" Lorelai said giving Emma another hug

"Move Em, Will shouted and flung into Lorelai and Max hugged her briefly too

"My, how my family missed their mommy" Lorelai said laughing.

Luke came over and hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear "We missed you so much. Lorelai leaned up for a kiss and Luke kissed her. "I'm starved" Lorelai said dropping her bags on the floor. "Great, I made dinner" Luke said leading her into the dining room. Dinner was very tense mostly Lorelai and Will talked. Max chimed in every now and again but Lorelai could defiantly sense something was wrong. "Okay so what's going on" Lorelai said sensing something was wrong

"Nothing" Luke said quickly. Emma began to cry. "Em, what is it?" Lorelai asked full of concern. Emma was about to blurt it out when Luke said "Lorelai we need to talk" "Okay who died, I'm suddenly worried". Luke lead Lorelai into their bedroom. "I have a daughter" Luke said looking at her "I know" Lorelai said "No, another daughter…her names April" Luke said. Lorelai sat down hardly on the bed. She just looked up at Luke. "I just found out" Luke said "When? While I was away?" Lorelai asked "No about 2 months ago" "Two months?" Lorelai bellowed. "I know I was looking for the right moment to tell you, and then Emma came into the diner and there she was filling salt shakers" "Emma saw her, Luke I'm not okay with this, not only do you not tell me or the kids, our own daughter has to come into the diner to see her own dad's secret kid" Lorelai said angrily. "I didn't think she was coming in" Luke responded. "You didn't think she was coming in, Luke when does your own daughter have to warn you she will be coming into your diner, what do you want her to say hey dad here's warning that I'm coming in today so hide your secret children so I don't find out" Lorelai said. "No Lorelai that's not what I meant" Luke said pleadingly. "So how old is she?" Lorelai said ignoring him. "15" Luke replied. "So you cheated on me?" Lorelai asked standing up. "No it was while we were separated, it was with Anna, I didn't know Lorelai" Luke said. Lorelai nodded "I need time to process this" "I understand, I'm still processing" Luke reassured her. "Well you can stay in your apartment above the diner or sleep on the couch, I don't care either way"

Okay so that was Lorelai's reaction. Please tell me what you think and any suggestions you have. Also thank you to my fabulous reviews I love you guys and your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

To all my reviewers, I love reading your reviews. And I really do take what you all say into consideration. A couple things that people said one that they're surprised Lorelai didn't kick Luke out my answer to that is I can t really see Lorelai screaming at Luke to get out of the house over that, however when it comes to be too much Lorelai will put Luke in his place I promise you that. Many commented on April's bossiness and I'm really glad you guys saw that, the way I feel is that when April comes to find Luke in this story she's 15. On the show she was only 12 people change a lot from 12 to 15. Also because April is a bit older she has gone without her dad longer and she is really upset over the fact that she didn't have a dad until now. Also many of you were already mad at Luke's behavior which makes me so glad because its only going to get worse. I don't want to spoil anything but since you guys have been amazing reviewers I will tell you that I have written the huge fight seen that would have been in the season finale of season 6, however since Luke and Lorelai have kids and are married it is very different.

Anyway here is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy!

Luke stayed at the diner Monday night, and during the lunch dull on Tuesday Lorelai came in. "Hey" Luke greeted with his face perking up at the sight of his wife. "Hey, I think we should talk, I don't want to sit there pretending nothings wrong at Emma's game tonight" Lorelai replied easing onto a stool at the counter. "I cant make it to her game today" Luke said casually filling a mug for Lorelai with coffee. "But you've never missed one of her games" Lorelai studied him in disbelief. "Yeah…well April asked me to come to her first swim meet, and I couldn't just say no, we've practically just met" "Right, I get that but…never mind can we talk about stuff not about the game, about her and us and what this means for our family, can we just talk?" Lorelai rambled. "Isn't that what were doing now?" Luke asked he was not in the mood to talk at all today about anything concerning April. Lorelai studied him "I've been thinking, you know April is part of our lives now, she should come over on Saturday for dinner we can all get to know her" Lorelai said pleadingly. "Um no Saturday wont work" Luke replied. "Okay, Sunday then" Lorelai bargained. "It's not about the day, its just I need room to breathe with her, just give us some time together okay and then eventually you can all meet" Luke replied. "Well when's going to be enough time?" Lorelai asked not believing her ears. "Look April came looking for her father, not a whole big family, our kids are loud and talk a mile a minute, and are intimidating and that's okay but Aprils not like that she wouldn't fit in with them" "Luke, they will all learn to get a long, you cant just decide our kids wont welcome her, that's not fair to them" Lorelai reasoned. "Look, she's my kid, its my decision" Luke said with finality. "Fine, I have to get back to the inn" Lorelai said "Okay let me get you a to-go cup" Luke went to get a Styrofoam cup for under the counter. "I'm good" Lorelai said and walked out clearly perturbed.

At Emma's game Sookie came along with Lorelai. "Oh this is so exciting" Sookie said to Lorelai. "Yeah" she replied half-heartedly. Max and Will came as well with Jordan Webster tagging along because he wanted to see Emma play. Lorelai and Sookie were in deep conversation talking about Luke and April and all that had been going on with them when Emma came out in her volleyball uniform, "Hey where's dad?" she asked "Oh he couldn't make it hun, but he'll defiantly be at your next one" Lorelai said enthusiastically. "Oh" Emma replied. Just then the her coach called her over and the game started. Will waved to his girlfriend and Emma and they both waved back.

Luke blew off Emma's Thursday game because April had yet another swim meet and then blew off the boys football game because Caesar was complaining from having to work so much. Emily and Richard both came to the game to support the boys and had a lot of fun. About 3 weeks went by of Luke blowing off all his kids games. Lorelai and him weren't talking much, the boys were mad, and Emma tried desperately for her dad to pay her attention.

Wednesday Emma busted into her parents room. Luke took the morning off to sleep in and Lorelai was down stairs.

"Hey daddy-o" Emma said going into Luke and Lorelai's closet

"Hey Emma-O" he replied amused

"Moms, Moms, Moms, Moms, Aha!" Emma said shuffling through the clothes looking for Luke's suit

"Em, what are you doing in my closet" Luke said getting out of bed and going into his and Lorelai's walk-in closet.

"Mom is going by the dry-cleaners today, and since the dad has to escort the daughter during homecoming we have to get your suit dry cleaned" Emma said picking up the suit

"Home coming?" Luke asked

"Yeah remember 2 months ago when I was nominated for homecoming queen of the freshman class, I told you that you had escort me and wear a suit, you agreed remember?"

"Uh yeah I guess, when is it?" Luke asked

"This Friday" Emma looked up at him smiling

"Right, um Em I cant make it, I completely forgot" Luke said apologetically

"Well cant Caesar cover the diner, its important dad"

"Its not about the diner, its um, April has this huge science thing Friday night and I promised her I'd go"

"But dad, you promised me, two months ago, you promised me first, you have to come all the other girls will have their dad" Emma pleaded

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you" Luke said feeling really guilty

"No, nothing you do will ever make it up to me, you cant just buy us stuff to make yourself feel better" Emma flung the suit at Luke and made her way downstairs to go to school.

"Where's the suit?" Lorelai asked

"He's not coming" Emma bellowed and grabbed her book bag

"What do you mean he's not coming?" Lorelai asked

"Just that mom, he's not coming he's hanging out with April as usual" Emma snapped and bolted out to go to school.

"Luke" Lorelai said going upstairs

"Listen I don't want to talk about this, I cant do this right now" Luke said knowing where this was going

"Fine, you don't want to talk, MAKE THINGS RIGHT WITH YOUR DAUGHTER" she yelled and left the house herself.

Friday came and Emma dressed in the dress her and her dad picked out. She curled her hair and applied makeup, the pale pink dress fit her perfectly. She saw herself in the mirror and forced a smile. "You look so pretty" Lorelai said coming in with a camera and snapping shots of Emma. "Thanks" she replied sadly "Aw our little Emma's growing up" Will said and lightly punched his sister in the arm. Will was in his full blown football uniform. "Lets go downstairs so that I can get a picture with all of us' Lorelai said ushering the kids downstairs. Babette came in "Oh sugar, look at ya, what a doll, I bet Luke cant keep the boys off of ya" Emma smiled "Thanks Babette" Emma said. Babette hugged Emma "Hey, I know your hunky daddy wont be there, but me and Morey, and Patty wouldn't miss it for the world" Babette said in her husky voice. Luke descended down the stairs. He grinned at Emma "You look beautiful sweetheart" Luke said to Emma and kissed her on the forehead. Emma flinched she was still furious at her dad. "Hey Luke, Babette is going to take a family picture for us" Lorelai said. The whole family stood and took a picture. "Can we go, were going to be late" Max said. Luke got in his truck and Lorelai and the kids got in Lorelai's car.

Later after the homecoming game Lorelai took the kids out for ice-cream. Emma won homecoming queen for the freshman but was still pretty sad even though both Max and Will escorted her. "So we got some pretty good pictures" Lorelai said as they sat down

"Max, you played pretty beast tonight almost as good as you brother over here" Will said laughing. Max thumped him in the back of the head and Emma giggled. Lorelai smiled seeing her kids happy. Just then Luke walked in the ice-cream shop with April in toll. "Oh hey" Lorelai said to both Luke and April. "Hey" Luke said back timidly "Once you get your ice-cream you both should join us" Lorelai said to them. "No thanks" April said. Lorelai persisted "No really, you guys should join our little party over here" yeah come on dad" Max added. "That's okay we'll talk at home Luke responded and got his iceceam and sat at a distant table with April. At Luke and Aprils table

"So why does she have that big crown on her head?" April asked referring to Emma

"Oh I guess because she won that homecoming thing she was doing" Luke responded

"You know most girls that win those stupid things are shallow" April said making a dig at Emma.

"Not Emma, she's not shallow" Luke responded

"Yeah sure' April said sarcastically.

When both groups got up to leave Emma walked over to her dad and April

"Hey April" she said sweetly

"Hey" April responded coldly

"I havent really got to spend time with you, dad can I go with you in the truck to hang out with April as you drive her home" Emma asked

"It would be crowded in the truck" April said

"Not really, me and dad and Will rode together once and it wasn't that bad" Emma responded and looked up at her dad

"Maybe next time Em" he responded. Emma nodded and made her way out of the icecream parlor. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee reviewwwwwwww!


	6. Chapter 6

Luke took Saturday morning off and Will went in to work at the diner. Luke was already awake by 8 and making breakfast for his wife and daughter. Max was at a cabin with a group of friends for the weekend. Luke was surprised that the doorbell was ringing at 8, most people he knew would still be asleep. Luke opened the door to see a 16 year old boy with dirty blond hair buzzed on the side and a little more hair in the middle (faux hawk I think their called). He was wearing a tight fitting SHH (Stars Hollow High) t-shirt, with a black jacket on top. He had on pink striped boxers that Luke could see because his pants were low, ripped up jeans and a brown belt that Luke figured was obviously for looks because there was no way they were holding the pants up. Luke was interrupted by his thoughts when the kid spoke up. "Hey Mr. Danes, is Emma here?' he asked "Why?" Luke asked annoyed "I kind of wanted to talk to her" The guy said with a DUH expression. Luke rolled his eyes and went upstairs to get Emma. She was still fast asleep.

"Something is here to see you" Luke grumbled

"Who?" Emma asked annoyed having to wake up

"Some punk" Luke stated

"Jordan!" Emma said springing out of bed "tell him I'll be there in like one second" Emma said running to her closet.

Luke was clearly annoyed he didn't like this boy sniffing around. He went back down stairs and Jordan was standing there.

"You know since you came so early I had to wake her up, and she's like her mother sometimes it can take up to an hour for her to get ready, maybe you should come back some other time" Luke said rudely

"That's okay I can wait" Jordan said oblivious to Luke's attitude

"Swell" Luke said sarcastically and went back into the kitchen to finish breakfast.

Luke kept starring back at him every few seconds, his presence was really irking Luke.

"So what is it that you need exactly from MY daughter" Luke asked emphasizing my.

"Oh you know just seeing if she wants to chill with me later" Jordan responded nonchalantly

"Yeah, like I'm going to let that happen" Luke mumbled under his breath

"Huh?" Jordan asked

Just then Emma descended down the stairs

"Hey Jordan" she said. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, and a oversized sweater that showed off her shoulders.

"Hey Em" he responded and hugged her.

Luke was becoming furious first this guy has the audacity to talk to his daughter now he's touching her.

"What are you doing here, and so early?" Emma asked

"I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to see if tonight you wanted to go skating with me and a bunch of friends"

"Yeah sounds good, can I go dad?" Emma asked hopefully

"No" Luke dead-panned and stalked back into the kitchen

"Why not?" Emma asked following him

"Well one he's too old for you, and two I was planning on spending time with you, its been awhile since me and you have got to talk" Luke responded

"But that's not my fault, you're the one who blows off family stuff to spend time with April" Emma responded

"I know but no April tonight, come on Em, just tell him you can go tomorrow"

"So I can go, but tomorrow" Emma asked smiling

"Yes" Luke responded

Emma went back and told Jordan that she could go tomorrow, he seemed pleased enough with that.

Around 5 Luke and Emma decided to go out to dinner together. Lorelai was working late and just before they were about to leave Luke's cell phone rang

"Hello" he answered

"Hey Luke" April responded on the other line

"Oh hey, what's up"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering, there's supposed to be this meteor shower thing tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come watch it with me" April asked excitedly

"Well…."

"Please, Please, Please" April pleaded

"Well I guess I could" Luke responded

"Yay! I'm so excited so come over soon, mom made pork chops"

"Oh okay, great see you soon" Luke said.

Emma came out of the closet with her purse and jacket

"Ready to go?" she asked

"Oh um, I kind of told April I would go see a meteor shower with her" Luke said his voice full of guilt

"Dad! You made me not go out with Jordan tonight and now your blowing me off?" Emma asked flabbergasted

"Well maybe you could call him up" Luke said feeling bad

"I'm so tired of this" Emma screamed

"Mom lets it go, Max and Will let it go and I'm sick of letting it go, you were my dad first, ever since she came around I never see you, you break plans with me and everybody. I've had it! You're my dad, I'm sick of you acting like I'm the long lost daughter that you never knew existed, that's not my fault that you didn't know about April, I'm glad you never knew about April, because then I would have never of even been born" Emma screamed and ran to her room crying.

After about 5 minutes of crying alone on her bed Luke came in. He pulled up a chair and moved the hair out of her face

"I'm sorry" Luke said full of emotion

"I don't care, just go off with April like you always do"

"Em, I haven't been a good dad lately have I?"

"Not to me, Max, or Will" Emma said giving him a mad glare

'Well I'm sorry, I was caught off guard with April okay? I'm doing the best I can"

"Why do you always blow us off?" Emma asked

"because I haven't known April for very long, I was at every single one of your things your whole life, I haven't gotten to go to any of hers" Luke responded

"but that's not my fault, I shouldn't have to have a neglectful dad just because your mad for not being at there for her all those years" Emma responded sniffling

"Your right Em" Luke nodded

"I know" she said laughing a little

"I still have to go spend time with April tonight"

Emma rolled her eyes "Its not fair" she said

"Its not" Luke agreed

"I have to sit here all alone tonight because last minute the queen calls and I'm ignored once again" Emma said getting angry again.

"I'll make it up to you" Luke said and kissed her on the forehead and left to go see April.

Emma was so mad that she went out an took a walk around Stars Hollow. She waved to all the towns people and right when she was walking past Doesee"s Market she bumped straight into a 16 year old guy with black hair and ear ring and who was wearing a leather jacket.

"Sorry" Emma said sadly and made her way away from him

"Hey wait I didn't catch your name" he said in a British accent

"Emma" she responded

"You look a little sad Emma, read too much Poe?" he asked amused with his accent catching Emma's eye

"Huh?" Emma asked confused

"Poe as in Edger Allan Poe, he was a writer" The British guy said

"Right. Wrote about death and agony and sadness, I'm okay, its been a sort of bad day" Emma said sniffling

"Well I'm new here, just picked up a few things for mum, care to show me around this town"

"Okay, can you keep up" Emma said teasingly

He grinned and followed her

Hours passed and they were laughing and talking about all the towns people, they went to the bridge and took a break.

"So care to tell me why you were so sad earlier" the boy who Emma found out to be Adam

"It's complicated" Emma responded

"Boyfriend trouble, not to brag I do have quite a large bicep I could beat him up for you" Adam said laughing

Emma laughed "No nothing like that"

Adam waved his hand for her to continue.

"4 months ago my dad found out he has a daughter and he's been kind of distant lately"

"I see" Adam responded in his natural British accent

Emma started laughing

"What's so funny?" Adam asked

"Your accent" Emma said still laughing

"Hey I was born in England, what do you expect" Adam said smiling

Emma and Adam said their goodbyes and exchanged numbers. "Emma Danes, a very beautiful and intelligent girl" Adam said blushing. "Adam MacArthur a very charming and funny talking Brit" Emma responded back. "I'll see you around" Adam said with a final wave

Back at the house. Luke was still at the meteor shower with April. Lorelai arrived home, she knew what happened tonight between Luke and Emma and she decided she was no longer dealing with it.

She picked up the phone "Hi Anna, this is Lorelai, Luke's wife, we need to talk"

TBC…...

PLZZZZZZZ REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to my reviews. I sort of rushed last chapter I hope it wasn't too obvious and I didn't really respond to some things I wanted to respond to

Jarnac50- Luke will not be let off the hook period. He is going to pay for his actions more than Lorelai made him in the show. Though at the end they broke up so I guess he did really pay for his actions but this will be different. Thanks for the review

To liliwhite: Here is my attempt to answer your questions. April is so nasty because she is jealous of his kids, I made Emma, Max, and Will super popular, very athletic and very good looking, that is a bit intimidating to her. Also they have the dad she's always wanted. And the Luke oblivious question. To be honest I havent really thought about it much, I think Luke is just inside his own head and he's not really hearing what his family has to say. Trust me there is a huge reason why Luke is blowing off his family and its not just because he feels guilty for never being there for April and its going to come out in a few chapters! I loved your questions they actually gave me ideas so thank you!

Zo- I loved your suggestion so much that I am going to put in in the story somewhere! So thank you!

Didine34790- Sorry the last chapter didn't have much Lorelai/Emma I'll try to fix that! Thanks for the review!

And to everyone else I truly do appreciate your reviews and love reading them!

Okay so here goes

Previously

"Hi Anna, this is Lorelai, Luke's wife we need to talk"

"I didn't know Luke had a wife" Anna said coldly

"Well, you must not have been around him much" Lorelai said hurt

"Well I've been around him a few times you know we DO have a kid together" Anna said as if Lorelai didn't know

"Yeah I know, that's why I'm calling, I wanted to invite April over for dinner with our family tomorrow" Lorelai said letting out a breath

"I don't think so, April was with Luke last night, tonight and I've barely gotten to spend time with her all weekend"

"Right, well how about next Sunday" Lorelai asked

"Sure why not" Anna responded. Her tone was still cold but she didn't want to keep April away from Luke's family that might make him stop coming to see April and her.

"Oh okay great thank you"

"Sure" Anna responded and hung up.

Anna bolted out of the house and went to the drive way where Luke and April were watching the meteor shower

Anna put her hand on Luke's arm

"I didn't know you were married" Anna said

"Oh, yeah I am" Luke said looking at the ground

"I told your wife that April could come over for dinner next Sunday with you and your wife"

"When did you talk to Lorelai?" Luke asked annoyed

"She just called" Anna said innocently

Luke was furious but he kept it in check for Anna and Aprils sake

"Cool" he muttered.

10:00 In the Danes Home

Lorelai was reading a book smiling at her small victory with Anna when Luke flew in in a mad rage

"What makes you think you have the right to call Anna asking for April to come over" Luke yelled

"Luke! She's family now, I was doing what was best for our family, this distancing your doing is strange, our kids don't like it and I don't like it"

"Well I don't give a d*** what any of you like" Luke screamed

"Luke were your family you should, you should care that I'm questioning our marriage, you should care that our kids are questioning your love"

"Nothing gives you the right to call my kids mother begging for her to come over and meet all of you who will just sit around an judge her"

"I'm your wife you a**whole that commitment we made almost 20 years ago gives me that right, and I didn't call beginning I asked Anna and she agreed, are you having an affair is this why you want everything separate, She didn't even know about me Luke, is there a reason that you didn't tell her"

"God no, why are you turning this all around on me"

"Because this is your fault, everything maybe if the second we didn't break up you didn't going running to Anna then we would never even be in this mess" Lorelai spat

"So this is what this is all about, you don't care about me distancing our two families your just mad that I didn't sit around and pine for you when we broke up 15 years ago" Luke angrily spat

"Do you have something in your ears, is there a reason that nothing nobody says gets through to you? Luke were unhappy with the way your choosing to do things"

"Well its my choice" Luke said defeated

"You need to leave" Lorelai said sadly

"What?" Luke asked surprised

"I said you need to leave, go back to the diner for a few days, we need space, you need to decide if living above the diner alone is the life you want because that's the life your about to get" Lorelai said softly . Luke threw his hands up in anger and stormed out of the house. Passing Emma on the way to his car

"This is your fault, you're the one who goes crying to her mother the second you don't get what you want" Luke screamed at her and got in his truck and left. Will put his arm around her since he closed the diner and walked her home.

"Lets go inside, I'm sure World War 3 has just broken out" Will said lightly trying to lighten the mood.

Emma faked a laugh

"Mom?" Will called not seeing Lorelai

"Up here!" she yelled from upstairs

"Pack your bags were going to take a little vacation, where would you guys like to go the mountains? The beach?"

"The beach" Emma said "and lets go visit Rory too" Emma added

"I like the way you think go pack" Lorelai said

They had gotten to Yale at 11:30.

"Hey Rory, are you still awake?" Lorelai asked coming into her room at her apartment

"Oh hey, I'm just finishing a paper, what are you guys doing here?" Rory asked

"Me and Luke got into a fight and we just needed to get away" Lorelai answered

"Oh well theres not that much space here" Rory said looking around

"Were not staying I just wanted to come see you and how your doing" Lorelai said

"Oh well I'm great, Logan's great, hey where's Max" Rory asked

"Oh were going to pick him up he's at a cabin with his friends" Emma responded

The family said their goodbyes to Rory and went off to get Max and go to the beach.

Sunday night Luke called. At first they didn't answer but he was begging to get frantic so Monday morning they called him

"Where are you?" Luke asked

"We're taking a little vacation" Lorelai responded nonchalantly

"You just decided to take a vacation without telling me"

"We didn't think you'd care, I'm surprised you even noticed, the way you ignore us all the time"

"Lorelai" Luke said pleadingly

"Luke" She said in a sharper tone

"Please don't do this again" Luke pleaded

"Please don't keep ignoring us, listen Luke if you want stuff like this not to happen anymore we need to sit down, husband to wife and talk"

"Okay" Luke said

"Okay?"

"Yes, we will sit down and talk and I've thought about it and April can come to dinner on Sunday, you're all my family, I'm sorry for excluding you"

"Okay"

"So will you please come home, I miss you guys" Luke said keeping his voice quiet he was at the diner and he didn't want people to hear him

"We'll be home by Tuesday, the kids are loving the beach, I'll Will picture message you the picture of Emma being attacked by a seagull" Lorelai said laughing

"Oh my god is she okay?" Luke asked full of concern

"Yeah she's fine" Lorelai said still laughing about the incident

"Kiss her on the forehead for me, I was kind of mean to her the other night"

"Okay I will, well we have to go all you can eat buffet is almost over"

Okay so what to expect in the next chapter. There is going to be happy moments, things are going to start going back to normal, much more light-hearted than before and then the dinner. This dinner is either going to make or break the family. I'm about 95% sure of which way I'm going but feel free to give me your suggestions. I promise you if I decide to go the way I'm thinking with the dinner than its going to be a very edge of your seat chapter. Also expect a long chapter next time! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Will and Emma chased each other on the beach. Will had a big ball of wet sand and was threatening to throw it at Emma. She of course was running at full speed to keep that from getting on her. It was November so cold on the beach and she knew that would end up in a cold, wet war. Lorelai and Max were sitting near the bottom of the beach with their feet in the water.

"You've been quieter lately" Lorelai said looking at Max

"I don't have much to say anymore" Max said his eyes piercing through Lorelai

"Yeah I know with your dad things have been…..different but things are going to get better" Lorelai reassured him.

Max just shrugged.

"Hey, I know your upset about how things are but things will be changing, I promise"

"I just don't get you mom" Max said his voice rising

"What?" Lorelai said confused

"I don't understand….what dads doing its not fair and its not right and you just pretend that everything is perfect and you keep saying don't worry things will get better, their not getting better its been 4 months, things keep getting worse and don't say that I'm just upset that he doesn't come to our games because that isn't it, I cant keep living in the same house as him when were the family he wants to spend time with when his other option isn't available. I cant pretend that that doesn't bother me and I refuse to let dad think that what he is doing is okay, Will feels it too, so does Emma. Mom when was the last time dad missed anything of Emma's let alone yelled at her?"

Lorelai didn't answer

"That's right never, mom never, dad is ignoring Emma and you know how much he loves her, this thing isn't getting better mom, its getting worse and you may choose to ignore it and forgive him but I wont" Max finished looking squarely at Lorelai

"Wow" was all Lorelai said, she was speechless

"What if we make dad stay at his apartment above the diner until Sunday when April comes for dinner than after that we see how things go and only when he has sincerely apologized to us we let him back in, I'm the adult but what you kids have to say matters"

"Alright" Max nodded

"Hey lets go join your siblings" Lorelai said piling up wet sand and running towards Will.

Luke sat in his empty apartment, he missed his wife and kids. Not just from them being at the beach but from months of blowing them off to spend time with April. "April" Luke said aloud and scoffed

"If it wasn't for you I would be happy right now" Luke said aloud bitterly. He knew it wasn't Aprils fault but he was still mad. Luke then thought about his fight with Emma. No doubt he wouldn't be receiving warm hugs when she got home. "If you had known about April I would have never even been born" Luke said aloud recalling what Emma had yelled at him. He knew it was true if he had known about April he might have never of gotten back together with Lorleai and defiantly would have never of had Emma. Emma was probably the most important person in the world to him. Sure he loved Lorelai, she was his wife and of course he loved his boys but something about Emma was different she was his daughter and even April who was his daughter to just didn't compare in his book and that made Luke feel incredibly guilty. I can never love April like I love Emma, Luke figured he just wanted to make his family understand that he would never love April like he loved them and that's why he blew them off because he felt guilty for it, he wanted to somehow make it up to her for him not loving her the way he should.

Lorelai and the kids headed home Monday night. They joked and laughed the whole way home. It was good to get away, for the first time in months Lorelai saw her kids truly happy which warmed her heart.

"Home sweet home" she called getting out of the jeep and walking into the house.

Immediately she could tell the kids guards were going up, they saw their dads truck outside the driveway.

"Hey, I missed you" Luke greeted warmly to Lorleai. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Lorelai kissed him softly

"Next time your coming" Lorelai said in his ear

Luke grinned in return. He then made his way outside to help the kids with their bags.

He saw Emma struggling to get her 4 bags. She packed more than anyone he's ever met

"Here I got them" Luke said trying to take the bags from Emma

"No, I'm fine" Emma responded harshly

"Suit yourself" Luke said rolling his eyes and grabbing Lorelai's bags

"Did you all have fun" Luke asked the boys

"Yep" Will responded shortly

"Sorry for things" Luke said nonchalantly

"It's whatever" Will said back with a shrug

Luke knew his kids weren't talking to him so he decided not to waste anymore energy, he went back inside and finished making dinner. At dinner things were weird Lorelai and Luke mostly talked

"So Em, the other night…"Luke began

"The one where you cancelled plans with me to spend time with April, leaving me all alone?" Emma answered with irritation.

"I'm sorry, its not going to happen again"

"Whatever" Emma replied and went inside.

Wednesday after school Luke picked Emma up from Volleyball practice. They still hadn't cleared the air.

"Hey Sweetie, how was practice?" Luke asked

"Fine" Emma replied and pulled out her phone to text

"Good. So I brought your jeans and that shirt and your favorite sweater for you to change into" Luke said motioning to a folded up pile of clothes

"Why?" Emma asked

"because I'm taking you out for dinner and shopping like I promised you the other night" Luke responded with a grin

"Really?" Emma asked excitedly

"Yep, anywhere you want to eat and anything you want to do, its on me"

"Thanks dad" Emma said and put her phone away. Luke and Emma spent the whole night together laughing an catching up. It was nice to have his daughter back Luke thought.

Sunday came and it was time for the dinner with April. Luke was nervous and dropping everything, Lorelai assured him things would be fine. When the doorbell rang 5 minutes to 7 Lorelai answered it. April was dressed in black skirt and leggings with flat shoes and a plain white long sleeve shirt. Her hair was back in its usual low pony tail but was straightened and she had her glasses on . "Hey April come in, I'm glad you could make it" Lorelai said warmly.

"Yep, thanks here mom made me bring you this" April said rudely referring to the cake in her hands

"Looks great" Lorelai responded with a huge smile. April just shrugged

"Hey Luke" April said enthusiastically and hugged him

"Hey, you look nice, I made the kids dress up, April's here" Luke yelled up the stairs.

The boys were in Polo's and nice jeans and Emma came down in a short purple dress, a slouchy cardigan, black panty hose and oxfords. "You guys this is April, and April this is Will, Max and Emma" Luke said referring to each of the kids

"k" April said with a slight eye roll.

"Sup" Will asked

"Nothing" April responded

"Here put this on the table" Luke said giving Max a bowl.

"Emma put your phone away" Luke said sternly but with a smile.

"Sorry" Emma said but grinned at her dad.

"So what grade are you in" Emma asked April

"9th"

"Me too, do you play any sports?"

"I swim"

"That's cool" Emma responded with a smile.

The family made their way to the dining room.

"So April what do you like to do for fun?" Lorelai asked

"I don't know…stuff" April responded

The dinner was awkward. April watched as Luke stared from Lorelai to Emma. She was getting angrier and angrier as she watched the way he acted as though they were the only girls in the world.

"We should go to the mall!" Emma exclaimed

"No thanks" April mumbled

"Hey you guys should, I bet you and Emma have a lot in common" Lorelai said to April

"Doubt it, she's a spoiled kid, that probably gets whatever she wants and probably makes fun of people like me. All she cares about is when she's going to the mall and who the next boy she'll date. She's brainless and couldn't even keep up with an intelligent conversation on something I'm interested in, so no I doubt we'll have anything in common"

"How dare you" Emma spat standing up

"Emma sit" Luke said sternly

"Dad did you not here what she just said?" Emma yelled

Luke cut her off "You will never speak to my daughter or anyone else in my family like that again or you will not be welcome in my home. We invited you over for a nice dinner and you will apologize to Emma NOW" Luke's voice boomed

"No" April said looking at him squarely

"No?" Luke asked flabbergasted

"No, she gets in the way of everything, I'm not apologizing"

"Hey don't talk about my sister like that" Will said getting angrier and angrier

April ignored him

"I was born first, I was your daughter first, I'm sick of hearing about Emma, I'm sick of just looking at her, you're my dad" April spat

"I'm her dad too, what do you want from me?" Luke yelled

April remained silent

"Huh?" Luke asked "I cancel plans with my kids for you, I've been to every single one of your swim meets and I spend more time with you than I do my own family, what more do you want?" Luke asked

"You're my dad!" April screamed

"Get in the car I'm taking you home" Luke said softly and grabbed his keys.

While Luke took April home Lorelai and the kids cleaned up from dinner.

"If she was a guy I would have punched her" Will said annoyed

"We both would have, and so would dad" Max agreed

"I second that" Lorelai responded

Emma was silent. The family noticed

"This wasn't your fault" Lorelai said to Emma

Emma was still quiet.

"What's wrong?" Will asked

"Nothing its just, I'm ruining things for dad and April, she didn't mean what she said she just wanted dad to notice her" Emma said with realization

"She's a jerk" Max added

"No, she's just insecure in her relationship with dad" Emma said

"Insecure or not what she said was uncalled for.

When Luke got home, Emma ran and hugged him

"I love you dad" she said and looked up at him

"I love you too, you have know idea, I'm sorry about tonight"

"Its okay, she didn't mean it"

"I know I talked to her in the car" Luke stated

Luke entered his and Lorelai's bedroom

"I told you I didn't want to do this, I told you it was too soon" Luke barked at Lorelai

"What?"

"She was uncomfortable, she wasn't ready, its too much"

"Luke this is your family, do not dare blame me for what happened tonight"

"This is your fault, you push people and you push people until they have to do what they say and then things backfire and its all your fault" Luke yelled

"I cant believe your saying this"

"Things need to be my way, when she's ready we'll try this again but for now this is my and Aprils relationship not the whole family and Aprils"

So there was this chapter. it's the beginning of the end for the family. Things will most likely only get worse until the blow up. Anyway please review and suggest. I'm throwing in a little Emma romance, Will distancing from the family, and defiantly an insight on Max's life, a rift between Luke and Will and hopefully a nice moment between Luke and Lorelai. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

So first off I want to thank my reviewers, you guys are so loyal and consistently give me a review that just makes my day. I understand where the concernedness is coming in and I want to say that things will be getting much worse before they get any better. This rift is not going away but once I get into the middle of the fight I think it will be a lot better to read. So this is the first part of what I'm calling the separation chapters, this is more of the family members each separately because ultimately that is what they will become before the big blow up that I have already written. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Also this chapter will have Adam the guy I made up so please when you read his lines read them with a British accent

It was around 8:30 Tuesday night in the middle of December

"Hey, why haven't you left yet?" Sookie asked

"Oh, you know, we have a big group coming in tomorrow, I just want to make sure everything is perfect" Lorelai responded taking a sip of her coffee

"Everything's been ready for days, why don't you go home to your family?" Sookie asked with a laugh

"I told you I want everything to be perfect" Lorelai responded

"Okay, what's really going on?" Sookie asked with her hands on her hips

"Nothing, why are you questioning me, why aren't you home with your family?" Lorelai countered

"Because I'm finishing this cake for the wedding tomorrow, you know that, now tell me what is really wrong"

"Fine. Luke's home"

"And?" Sookie replied not following

"Things have been….tense lately"

"Well go home and patch things up" Sookie commented with a shrug

"It's not that easy"

"Sure it is"

"Not with this whole April thing, I just cant go home to him without getting into some kind of fight, and I don't want to fight in front of the kids"

"Fair" Sookie replied adding icing to her cake

"But you will fix things soon right?" Sookie added

"Sure, we'll fix things soon.

At the Danes home Luke was on the phone to April

"and then right when she passed the note, the teacher turned around and took the note and read it aloud, apparently Kelsey likes Sean and Sean doesn't like her back" April said giggling.

"Well serves her right the way she's been treating you" Luke responded

"Yeah I know, it was great, your coming to my swim meet tomorrow right, I'm competing against my friends team and I want her to meet you"

"Of course I'm coming" Luke stated.

The conversation continued

Meanwhile Emma was up in her room doing homework when she heard a rock at her window. She looked down to see Adam. She hadn't talked to him in 3 weeks since they talked on the bridge.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I got some tomatoes" he said holding up a bag

"Um that's great?" Emma questioned

"Just come down here" he stated

Emma climbed down by the latter and almost fell.

"Woah there I got you" Adam said grabbing her arm. She straightened up and looked at his bag with a question mark.

"I found out where that Taylor guy lives" Adam stated

"what does that have to do with the tomatoes?" Emma asked confused

"I'm going to throw them at his house"

"Why?"

"I'm bored" Adam stated with a laugh.

"Well have fun" Emma replied

"You'll have fun too, your coming with me"

"but I cant, my dad wont let me"

"Emma, do something fun, live a little"

Emma thought of the way Luke went back to ignoring her family and smiled

"Alright, lets go"

Adam grinned. "So why don't I ever see you at school?" Emma asked

"I skip most days" Adam replied

"Why are you here, in Stars Hollow I mean?" Emma asked curiously

"I got kicked out of at least 12 schools in England and mum wanted me to have a fresh and clean start" Adam replied with an eye roll. By this time they were at Taylor's house and Adam was already throwing tomatoes. "Why don't you try to have a fresh start and not skip school?" Emma asked

"You sound just like my mother, I thought you'd be fun, I wouldn't have brought you along"

Emma's brows wrinkled. "Give me that tomato" Emma stated and pounded it at Taylor's house.

"Impressive, that almost busted out a window" Adam replied

-The next week Will came into the diner.

"Uh what are you doing here?" Luke asked

"I work Wednesday's' Will responded

"Not tonight, you cant work tonight" Luke said aggravated

"What? I have to this weekend is me and Jess's 2 year anniversary, I need money to get her a gift"

"Work tomorrow" Luke said with a shrug

"I have baseball workouts tomorrow, this is the only day I can work"

"Fine, I'll pay you for working tonight if you just go home"

"Dad that makes no sense, why don't you want me here?" Will asked very annoyed.

Just then April and her mother walked in.

"Oh I see now" Will stated with an eye roll.

"Just go home" Luke stated leading him to the door

"No tonight is Wednesday its my day to work and I'll be over there taking orders" Will said and put his baseball hat on backwards.

"Go home or I'll ground you" Luke said his anger rising

"You'll ground me?" Will said with disbelief

"Yeah no baseball if you don't leave now"

Will stared at his dad long and hard, he just didn't get it. He slowly backed out of the diner leaving to go find Max to vent.

"Sorry about that" Luke said to April and Anna

"Oh its fine Luke" Anna said patting his hand

"So what can I get you?" Luke asked

They ordered and then Luke joined them for dinner, something he rarely did with his family anymore.

"You know Luke I really appreciate our weekly dinners, its so nice for us to be like a family"

"Yeah it is nice" Luke agreed with Anna. He gave her a warm smile and set down plates on his other customers tables.

The next day during lunch Emma watched as Max stared at a girl named Katie in the same grade as him. After lunch Emma grabbed his arm

"You like Katie" Emma stated

"What? No I don't" Max quickly defended. Emma gave him a knowing look

"How did you know?" he asked her

"I'm a girl I know these things, plus you're my brother, sisters have a 6th sense about these kinds of things"

"Well don't tell her"

"Duh Max! I'm going to help you"

"Help me how?" he asked disbelievingly

"I'll talk to Sally her best friend"

"How will talking to Sally help me?"

"Well girls tell their best friends everything, I'll ask Sally if Katie has ever said anything about liking you, and we'll go from there"

"Okay but don't weird her out"

The next day of school Emma skipped. She told her brothers she had a project to finish in the library and that's why she wouldn't be at lunch. Adam drove her on his motorcycle to Hartford. After weeks of trying to convince her, he finally got her to skip school.

"Why do you hang out with those people?" Adam asked as they strolled

"Those people at that school"

"My friends?" Emma asked with slight annoyance

"Their not your friends" Adam said

"Yes they are"

"Emma, come on, you know those aren't your friends, their the "popular kids" their mean to people, they act like their better than everyone else, that's not you" Adam stated simply

"Well, how do you know that's not me"

"because its not, Emma, now answer my question why do you hang out with them?"

"I don't know, I guess my brothers are in that crowd, so I just was and their nice to me and I hang out with them all the time and their my friends" Emma said getting defensive.

"Chill, I didn't mean to make you mad, I just don't get it"

"There's nothing to get, their my friends, I don't have to have your permission I can be friends with who I want to be friends with"

"True" Adam stated

"Give me your hand I want to show you something" Adam said interlocking his hand in Emma's and running.

Okay so I felt like doing a short chapter on whats going on in their lives to tie together whats happening in my next chapter. Please tell me what you, liked, disliked and how I could make this story better


	10. Chapter 10

So thank you guys for reviewing! A lot of you were concerned about Luke going to Anna after the separation! Not going to happen, I repeat NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. Just so you all know. Just trust me on this. And Also this story will not nor EVER involve Christopher, I hate him I would never even think about putting him in this story. I really appreciated seeing the reviews and lilliwhite I must tell you your reviews make my dad, their so long and thought out, that I just love them. The begging of your review made me laugh and I look forward to reading yours every time.

Okay so the time is February and its Emma's birthday. Luke isn't there because April asked him to come on a school trip with her. This is actually a sort of sweet chapter because I am very bummed writing the story as is, its killing me so here goes…..

Emma flew into her parents room February 3rd "Mom, I can get my permit" Emma said jumping on her moms bed

"Sweetie, its 6:00 AM, let mommy rest" Lorelai said

"But mom, its my birthday"

Lorelai groaned "I know its your birthday, Happy birthday but don't you want to sleep in late?"

"No, I want to go"

Just then Max and Will came in singing happy birthday with confetti pancakes with candles

"Aw you guys!" Emma exclaimed and threw her arms around her brothers .

"So what does my little girl want to do today?" Lorelai asked

"Get my permit, and then go shopping!" Emma exclaimed

"Have fun" Max said plopping down on the couch tuning into last nights basketball game.

"But Max you have to come, who else will carry me and mom's bags" Emma said

"You may look all Luke, but your all me" Lorelai said with a giggle.

Meanwhile at the hotel room.

"I'll meet you in the lobby for the breakfast I just need to make a quick call" Luke told April

"But dad, were already late, cant you call later"

"I suppose" Luke said he tried to make himself feel better by thinking they were probably still asleep but he knew they were up. Every year since Emma was two she would run into their room at 6 and exclaim that it was her birthday.

Emma spent her birthday with her family. Will and Max though complained carried her and her moms bags. There were no amount of words that reflected how much Emma loved her brothers. When they got home at 8:00 Emma checked the messages to see if her dad had called for her birthday but he hadn't. Emma wasn't all that surprised she didn't talk much to her dad anymore. He was either on the phone to April, spending time with April or talking about April and Emma just didn't feel special anymore. "I'm sure he'll call" Lorelai told her as she saw her disappointed face of her dad not being there.

"Yeah" Emma said with a shrug. Emma's phone began to ring, she saw the caller ID as being Adam so she flew upstairs to her room.

"Hello" she answered

"Hello birthday girl, meet me outside" Adam said

"Hey mom me and Paige and Ally are going to go see a movie, I'll be back by 10" Emma told her mom.

Emma made her way outside to see Adam sitting on his motorcycle, he offered her a helmet. Emma climbed on the back of the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around him.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"it's a surprise" Adam grinned. He rode her to the lake and there was a picnic basket sitting out.

"You did this?" Emma asked

"Its your birthday, I know your sad your father's not here so I wanted to cheer you up"

"Wow, this is nice" Emma said. It was truly sweet. Jordan the guy she liked just showed up with an expensive necklace that his mom picked out, he didn't really put thought into it.

"You know your like my best friend here" Adam said softly

"Really?"

"Yeah, no one else really understands me I guess"

Adam took her home by 10.

"Emma?" he said as he got off of his motorcycle

"Yeah?' she asked

"I just thought you should know, you dad will come around"

"Thanks" Emma smiled and said goodbye.

At 11:57 the phone rang

"Hello?" Will answered

"Hey, is Emma there?" Luke asked.

"Emma" Will screamed "Its dad" he told her.

"Yeah?" she answered

"Hey sweetie happy birthday" Luke told her

"thanks" Emma said coldly

"I would have called earlier but I figured you would be busy"

"You forgot dad, its okay" Emma said with an eye roll.

"Honey, I promise I didn't, I've just had a busy day today"

"With April, I know"

"I feel bad for missing your birthday" Luke said softly

"I got my permit" Emma said excitedly

"YOU WHAT?" Luke said taken aback

"I got my permit isn't it great?"

"You're too young" Luke said full of emotion.

"Dad, I'm 15, its my birthday today remember?"

"I remember, its just you're my youngest, its hard for me, my little girl is not so little anymore"

April was thoroughly annoyed

"Dad get off the phone" she snapped

"in a second" he told her

"I really wish you would have been here for my birthday" Emma said softly

"I wish I would've been there too, but I got you a present, go look in me and your moms closet" Luke said happily

Emma squealed and ran to her parents room

"Mom dad got me a present, its in the closet" Emma told Lorelai

"How did I miss it?" Lorelai said with a frown.

Emma tore into the closet and found a gift bag

"Read the letter later, open the present first" Luke said

Emma ripped the gift open

"Snow shoes?" she asked confused

"Read my letter and you'll understand, bye honey, I love you and happy birthday, Luke said and hung up.

Emma raced into her room and read the letter

_Dear Emma,_

_Today is your birthday and your turning 15. That is so strange for me because it seems like yesterday you were born. That was the happiest day of my life, me and your moms family was finally complete and I got the little girl I always wanted even though all the doctors told us you'd be a boy. I know things haven't been too great between us lately (my fault) and I'm very sorry. I want to make it up to you. You and me next weekend a camping trip to our spot. I love you _

_Love,_

_Daddy _

Emma smiled her was extremely happy.

What did you get Emma for her birthday?" April asked inside the hotel room

"I'm taking her on a camping trip, she loves going and I love taking her so it works"

"I want to go" April exclaimed

"Oh I thought being around my family was too much?" Luke asked confused

"Well not just one of them"

"I don't know April, its her birthday present"

"That's okay I understand, you want to spend time with your favorite daughter" April said manipulatively.

"No, you should come, Emma will be excited" Luke lied

"Great!" April said

Okay so another short chapter. Please tell me what you think and I promise this next chapter will be amazing!


	11. Chapter 11

As always I appreciate the reviews. People are very fed up with Luke getting away with ignoring his family and what I have to say to that is please just bear with me it will make the separation all the more explosive and dramatic. Also I read a review that says if I don't make April nicer than they will stop reading. My answer to that is I have a set way that I want my story to go, April's meanness was constantly going to be in the way. However you gave me an idea with that so thank you and please don't stop reading, I really want you guys to see this all the way out.

Anyway here is the camping trip I hope you like it.

Emma and Lorelai were sitting in the kitchen watching as Will, Max and Luke carried out all of Emma's things to the truck.

"You do realize we're just going for a weekend not a month?" Luke asked annoyed

"Duh! That's why I only packed my necessities" Emma said amused

"Only Necessities, you packed 6 bags" Max said with an eye roll.

"Oh Maxie, I love you" Emma said and kissed him on the cheek. Max rolled his eyes looking a lot like Luke

"Hey what about me?" Will asked with a fake sniffle

"I love you too Willie" Emma sang.

The boys made their way outside and put Emma's things in the bed of Luke's truck.

Both Emma and Lorelai made their way outside.

"Bye Sweetie, have fun" Lorelai said and kissed her on the head.

Luke came over to the passenger side where Lorelai was standing

"Hey" Luke said to her

"I'm mad at you" Lorelai said looking up at him

"I know"

"Drive safe, that's my baby in your car" Lorelai said with a small smile

"That's my baby too, I wont let anything happen to her you know that"

"I know" Lorelai said softly with a lot deeper meaning

"Can I kiss my wife goodbye?" Luke asked Lorelai pleadingly

"Only once on the cheek, make you suffer a little" Lorelai said with a giggle

Luke kissed her on the cheek. "I love you" he said softly

"I love you too, but I don't like you right now" Lorelai said meeting his gaze

"I'll fix it okay, when I get back I'll fix it"

"Sounds good" Lorelai said and headed back into the house.

15 minutes later in the truck Emma was sitting criss cross apple sauce and was flipping through Luke's radio.

"Will you stop that?" Luke demanded

Emma obliged "Dad your not going the right way, I told you we should have taken the map" Emma said looking directly at her dad.

"I know were going the opposite way, we have to make a pit stop"

"To where?" Emma asked with confusion

Luke took a deep breath "To April's house"

"Why?" Emma asked wearily

"Because she's coming with us"

"What? No! She cant this is our thing, she gets alone time with you all the time" Emma protested

"Well I cant just uninvited her" Luke said

"You should have told me" Emma said glaring at him

"Oh come on it will be fun"

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"Because I didn't think it would be a problem"

"Dad, you cannot be that oblivious, don't you ever get sick of us being mad at you all the time?"

"Well Emma McKenzie Danes its not like I enjoy it" Luke spat angrily

"Just for once it would be nice for you to stop disappointing me and say no to April"

"We'll discuss this later, Were at Aprils house" Luke said motioning to the blue house in front of them.

Both Emma and Luke hopped out of the truck. April only had one bag which Luke appreciated.

"Oh hey April just put that bag in the bed with Em's other 100 bags"

"Dad its only 6" Emma said with a giggle.

Anna looked from Luke to Emma, Emma was gorgeous, she had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, she was tan and looked a lot like Luke but didn't have his nose.

"Oh hi Luke" Anna said stepping out of her house in a tank top and tight jogging pants

"Your going to freeze in that" Luke said disapprovingly

Anna touched his arm "Honey, I'm a true northerner I can deal just fine in this weather" Anna said flirtatiously. Emma studied them, she didn't like the way Anna flung herself at her dad. Luke just shrugged in return "I know you'll keep her safe" Anna stated with a smile

"Sure ofcouse I will, you girls ready to go?" Luke asked

"Yeah" April nodded and they headed to the truck.

Inside the truck Emma was squished in the middle, Luke figured that since Emma was shorter and a bit smaller than Emma that it would be more comfortable for April to have the bigger seat. "So how far away is the campground?" April asked

"2 hours and 47 minutes" Both Luke and Emma said at the same time

"We go a couple times a year so we timed it once" Emma explained

April ignored this "Okay so dad, we need a head count, you coming to my final swim meet this Thursday right?" April asked

"Uh No I cant come to this one, I promised Em I'd go to her championship Volleyball game on Thursday" Luke said

Emma smile "If we win we'll be state champs"

"Wow cool" April said sarcastically "but dad its my last swim meet please?" she asked sadly

"I promise I would its just I've missed a lot of Emma's games lately for yours"

"Please?" April begged

"Well I guess…..Emma you don't mind do you?" Luke asked

"Uh actually I do" Emma stated in disbelief

"We'll talk about this later" Luke said and turned on the radio.

At the Lake Emma attempted to carry all of her bags. "Let me help you, you look ridiculous" Luke said grabbing four of her bags. After Luke and Emma got the tent set up

"Dad, can we go fishing?" April asked

"Oh yeah sure, if the lake isn't frozen over" Luke said digging in his truck bed for fishing poles.

"Oh and the fish we catch we can eat for dinner" Emma added with a grin

"You do love your trout" Luke said with a nod .

While fishing Luke spoke to April the whole time. "Dad I got something" April squealed as she felt something yanking at her hook. "Reel it in" Luke said

"April reeled in a huge fish "DAD LOOK" she cried

"Wow good job, my other kids cant fish worth nothing, glad to see someone inherited my fishing abilities" Luke said with a laugh.

"We should go fishing more often" April added

"We should" Luke nodded

"Just me and you next time" April said looking at Luke

"Oh yeah sure just us next time"

"Just like it was supposed to be just you and me" Emma muttered

"What did you say princess?" Luke asked

"Nothing, I'm cold I'm going to go back and start a fire" Emma said and took her fishing rod with her. Along the way Emma didn't see the black ice covered by grass. She stepped on it and her foot went into freezing cold water way below zero.

"Ow" She screeched. Her whole body began to shake all over and she cautiously maneuvered her foot out of the puddle. Emma waddled to the tent and looked for her extra scarf's, that she packed. "Oh gosh" she moaned as she wrapped her foot around the scarf's. By this point she was shaking all over. "Dad?" she called out. She got no reply he was fishing with April and wouldn't be back for awhile. She felt to cold and weak to build a fire so she cuddled herself with blankets and clothes to get warm.

2 and a half hours later Luke and April approached the camp site

"That was fun and we got enough fish for all weekend" April said excitedly

"Em" Luke called out then he went to her tent to check on her. There he saw her pale as a ghost, shaking and with scarfs wrapped around her foot.

"Emma sweetie, wake up" Luke sat down and rubbed her back trying to get her to wake up.

Emma's bright blue eyes opened slowly "I'm cold " she choked out. "Here come with me, we'll warm you up in the truck " Luke said

"My foot is numb I cant move" Emma said hysterically

Luke picked her up "April will you open my truck door?" Luke asked

"Sure" April said and opened the door

"Are we leaving?" April asked

"I don't know" Luke replied

"But dad we just got here" April said disappointed

"I know, but she's not doing so well right now"

"Is she going to be alright?" April asked with genuine concern

"She's going to be fine, she just needs to get warmed up"

Emma layed her head on Luke's shoulder

"Daddy?" she asked

"Yeah Honey?"

My foot….I stepped in black ice, I cant feel my foot"

"Luke reached down and picked up her foot it was swollen and bright red.

"I'm sorry April" Emma said starring at April

"What?" April asked confused

"I'm sorry I'm ruining our trip, I was jealous that dad seems to get along better with you so I took off and I stepped in that ice and now we may have to go home"

"If you feel up to it we can stay" Luke said not wanting to go home.

"I will, I just need to warm up"

"You know maybe some dinner will make you feel better" Luke said

"Yeah I'm starved".

Luke and April started the fire as Emma texted her friends.

"Do you always dress like your on the cover of vogue?" April asked Emma laughing

"I'll take that as a compliment" Emma said with a smile. Luke smiled at the girls getting along it was actually nice spending time with them as a whole family. They ate dinner and laughed and joked around.

"Lets make smores!" Emma said excitedly

"Yeah lets do it" April agreed.

"Well you two can, I'm heading off to bed" Luke said getting up

"Night dad" Emma said

"If you need anything let me know" Luke told her and disappeared into his tent.

When Luke was completely in his tent April turned to Emma

"Hey Emma?" April asked

"Yeah?" Emma replied putting a marshmallow on her stick

"Remember when I was at your house for dinner"

Emma looked up "Yeah I remember"

"Well I'm sorry, I was super jealous of you. You have this great relationship with Luke the guy that's supposed to be my dad and I just felt like I wasn't good enough."

"Its okay April" Emma said starring down at her graham cracker.

"I'm kind of jealous of you and my dads relationship too, he hasn't really been around for me lately" Emma said with a shrug

"Yeah, I kind of figured, sorry about that too, I've been keeping him busy so he'll be away from you"

"You know me and you are supposed to be sisters"

"I know"

"Maybe it would be nice to have a sister the same age as me" Emma said looking directly at April

"Maybe" April agreed.

Okay so I really wanted to try out a nice April. We'll se where things go. I found this chapter to be a bit refreshing but we'll see. Pleassssssse review!


	12. Chapter 12

"Did you girls sleep well?" Luke asked the next morning

"We sure did" Emma said with a smile. Luke smiled at her "Good, you guys want pancakes?"

"Blueberry ones" Emma sang

"No chocolate ones" April said

"Grosse" both Emma and Luke said at the same time.

"I didn't bring any chocolate, me and Emma don't like it, are you fine with plain ones?" Luke asked April

"I guess" April said. Suddenly that jealous feeling again

"Great so will you guys go get me some wood, for the fire later?" Luke asked from flipping a pancake on the skillet

"Okay, how many?" Emma asked

"12 would be good"

The girls set off and the mean streak in April set off again.

"You know I change my mind from last night I don't want you for a sister I like being an only child" April said maliciously

"Suit yourself, I don't, I love having siblings especially my brothers"

"You just don't get it do you?" April asked

"Get what?"

"I'm stealing your dad from you, pretty soon he's going to forget you and your brothers even exist"

"No he wont" Emma said picking up a log

"Yes he will, here look at these" April pulled pictures of her back pocket

Emma unfolded them to see houses, with prices and number of rooms.

"Their in Woodbridge, where I live" April spat nastily

Emma was still confused

"Their for MY dad, mom wanted me to give them to him, he asked my mom for locations of houses because he's thinking of moving near me and mom so he can spend more time with me"

"No he's not, he's not just going to leave our family for you" Emma said angrily.

"Really? Because I have proof he left a voicemail on my phone telling me to thank mom for setting him up with a good realtor"

Emma's eyes filled with tears. It had been 6 months and she had finally had enough

"I don't care what your voice mail says, I don't care what you have to say, you are the most manipulative, vindictive person I've ever met and your insecure, your insecure because he loved me first and you cant get past it April" Emma screamed

April looked at her silently and Emma softened her tone

"You cant get past it and see whats right in front of you, you could have an amazing family and your blowing it, what do you want April?"April still stared at her silently

"What do you wish I was never born, do you wish your mom would have told dad so that he wouldn't have gotten back together with my mom, the woman he loves? Hm? Is that what you want? Because if it is blame your mom not me" Emma finished flustered

April stared at Emma quietly for a few seconds

And hit play on her voicemail. The voicemail machine said robotically

"1 saved message" and then Luke's voice came on the phone " Hey April its me Luke, these Real state brochures their really nice, I can defiantly see myself moving out of Stars Hollow and living closer to you, anyway thank your mom for me because I really appreciate it, bye see you soon"

Emma dropped the sticks she had accumulated.

"See" April said haughtily

Emma walked passed her and ran to the spot she knew she could get cell phone access and called the only number she knew how at the time. Her brothers would be too mad to be able to drive, she didn't want to hurt her mom, she didn't feel like having another emotional breakdown in front of Adam so she dialed her sister, her real sister she added.

"Please pick up, please pick up" Emma said into the phone

"Hey Little Sister" Rory answered

"Hey Rory"

"You okay?" Rory asked full of concern

"Not really, could you pick me up?"

"Well I guess, where are you?"

"Um I'm in the woods, where dad took all of us camping last summer?"

"Oh yeah I forgot, mom told me you and Luke were doing a camping trip of some sort"

"Yeah, he invited April and things keep getting worse, will you come get me?" Emma asked pleadingly

"Alright I'll be there in 30 minutes"

"Thank you so much Rory" Emma said into the phone and hung up.

Emma walked back to her camp spot, she was so mad at her dad, she couldn't even put it in words.

"Hey Princess, where's April?" Luke asked

Emma pretended she didn't hear him and gathered her four bags throwing all her things into them.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked amused

"Packing" Emma responded shortly

"Well were not leaving until tomorrow" Luke said with a raised eyebrow

"I'm leaving today" Emma shot back

"Really? Your going to hitch hike home? I'm impressed" Luke said with light laughter

"Rory's picking me up" Emma said and gathered her bags unto her arms

"What? Why?"

"because I don't want to be on this trip a minute longer, this was supposed to be our trip, meaning just you and me and then you invited her without even telling me, then you let her be mean to me you don't even care, and now she plays some stupid voicemail you left saying how your looking at properties to move closer to her and then I thought , what am I even doing here its obvious I just get in you and Aprils way"

"Emma calm down its not like that"

Emma stood strong in front of her dad and she said evenly and without hurt or emotion in her voice "You know I'm kind of done hearing your excuses, I need some time to myself" She rallied all her bags upon her shoulder and went to wait for Rory to pick her up. She saw her dad racing after her "Emma please hear me out, April wasn't supposed to tell you it wasn't a definite thing, I haven't even talked to your mom about it yet"

"She's your wife, shouldn't you be talking about something like that with YOUR WIFE?" Emma asked him squarely

"My and your moms personal matters are none of your business"

"Just like how April coming into the family is no one's business?" Emma asked still lacking emotion

"Yes, exactly like that"

"Well see for something that's not any of my business, is kind of becoming my business with her being around me all the time, its kind of turned my life upside down, for it to be none of my business"

"Okay fine, you win it is your business" Luke said angrily

"Funny, I don't feel like a winner" Emma said her blue eyes turned cold

"Em, don't look at me like that" Luke said pleadingly

"Like what?" Emma questioned

"Like I'm the worst dad in the whole world, please stop looking at me like that"

"In order for you to be the worst dad in the world, you would actually have to be my dad, and dads don't miss their daughters homecomings, or volleyball games, and especially not their birthdays, your not really my dad any more, but hey your in luck theirs a girl in those woods who really really really wants you to be her dad, so much in fact that she would hurt someone else, so she obviously wants it more than I have for the past 6 months"

Just then Rory pulled up. Emma gestured to the car "Bye" she said softly and got into Rory's car leaving Luke stunned, speechless, and on the verge of tears.

Sorry it took me awhile to update please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you guys for reviewing. I didn't really respond the last update but I do have some things to say this update. Okay for one I tried soooo hard to write April nice, because a lot of people seemed to want that, but when it just didn't feel right…yet. I want to keep April mean for now. Things are going to be changing a lot in my next chapters I'm not sure how I just know things are going to be written more about the individual characters thoughts and actions aside from the family. I will be introducing a couple song chapters where I will make one of the characters hear the song on the radio and think about their own life with it, mostly Luke. Well anyway here is your next chapter, I hope you all enjoy and please review and give me suggestions. You have no idea how much I appreciate them!

Emma and Rory sat in silence. Rory turned up the radio and looked over at Emma. Emma was faced towards the window and Rory could tell she was upset.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind I need to go by the paper and check on things" Rory said

"That's fine" Emma said with a sniffle

"I'm glad you called me, we haven't really spent much time together lately" Rory said softly

"We've both been busy" Emma nodded

"Yeah, I talked to Logan we're going to take you out to lunch for your birthday, I know it was last week"

"That's okay, you don't have to, I'm happy just to watch you do your thing at the paper"

"Well we can order whatever you want and eat it there while I finish up some last minute edits"

"Alright" Emma said and faced the window again

There was another long pause of silence

"That bad huh?" Rory asked

"Yeah" Emma said knowing exactly what she was talking about

"Dad hasn't really been around lately, he's always with April" Emma added

"That's hard to believe" Rory said scoffing

Emma looked at her with a questioning look

"I just mean…your Luke's whole world…always have been" Rory clarified

"Not anymore" Emma said looking down at her shoes

"Em, you're my sister and I'm always on team Emma no matter what, but don't you think your being a bit…..immature" Rory said

Emma looked up at Rory with a shocked expression

"Me?" Emma said her voice rising with anger

"Yeah, you know Luke loves you so much, do you know how many times I wished my dad looked at me the way Luke looks at you? I didn't have a dad when I grew up and neither did April, don't you think you could be a bit sympathetic?" Rory asked lightly

"Typical you" Emma said with an eye roll

"Excuse me?" Rory asked

"You've always done this Rory, your away at magical college land with your arrogant boyfriend and you never come around anymore your always with him or doing something with the paper and then you come in and act like you know everything that's going on, its been like this for the past 3 years, just stay out of it and keep your opinions to yourself"

"I would have stayed out of it, but you're the one that called me remember, you called and asked me to pick you up when I was in the middle of something, so sorry for inserting my opinion, I'll refrain from doing that from now on okay?' Rory angrily spat

"Okay, great" Emma said "I should of just called Max or Will" Emma muttered

"You know their not always going to be there for you, your not always going to have a giant safety net named Max and Will" Rory said fueling the fight

"Oh really? Just like your not always going to have the safety net named Lorelai?" Emma added

"She's my mom" Rory said looking at Emma like she had no brain

"Their my brothers" Emma said with the same expression

"Fine, have it your way, call Max and Will and tell them that mean old Rory, called out Luke's spoiled princess, and she didn't like being told that she's not always right, I'm sure they'll come rushing to your side" Rory said sarcastically

"You don't know anything about me and my brothers, so why don't you do what you do best and STAY OUT OF OUR LIVES" Emma yelled and got out of the car

"Where are you going? Rory yelled out the window

"Calling my safety nets" Emma yelled and pulled out her phone. Rory rolled her eyes

"Fine have it your way" Rory said and took off.

Max and Will came and got her

"And your at Yale….because?" Will asked while driving

Max of course was in the passenger side looking at himself in the mirror

"Because dad is a jerk and I'm tired of it"

"Here, Here" Max said and pretended to raise a glass of Champaign.

Will laughed "I'll drink to that" he said and pretended to click drinks with Max.

Emma told them the whole story of what happened and what happened with Rory too.

Will turned the car around

"Will what are you doing?" Emma asked

"When mom finds out, she's going to need Rory there" Will said looking in the rearview mirror at Emma

"But she'll have us" Emma argued

"We're all connected to dad, Rory's not she'll be thankful to have Rory there"

Will parked the car and they all went into the paper. Emma was clearly not happy but she decided to get over it, this was for mom.

"Hey what are you all doing here?" Rory asked biting into her muffin

"Will you come home with us?" Will asked

"I have a lot to do here, and I don't think she wants me to come with you anyways" Rory said pointing to Emma

"This isn't about us, this is about mom, we have some news for her that she's going to take pretty hard, you should be there to comfort her" Emma said sucking up her pride

"Well….I'm busy" Rory said and returned

"God, you can be so like grandma sometimes" Max said irritated

"Can not" Rory said offended

Will and Emma started laughing

"Fine, I'll come but I'm still mad at you" Rory said to Emma

"And I'm still mad at you" Emma said with a grin. Rory smiled and put her arm around her

"You know battling with both your sisters isn't such a good idea" Rory teased

"I'm not battling with both my sisters because I only have one and I don't think she's mad at me anymore" Emma asked

"No she's alright and she's sorry too" Rory said and got into her car. When the kids all got back to the house Luke's truck was there

"Oh no" Max said

"This isn't going to be good, you guys stay in the car I'm going to go see if its okay to enter.

Rory went into the kitchen door to see Lorelai upstairs throwing Luke's stuff down at him while he pleaded her not to make him go. Rory quickly exited without them seeing deciding to take her siblings out for Emma's birthday lunch.

Inside the Danes home

"And here's all your flannels, that you can move into that new house your going to buy with that woman" Lorelai screamed throwing down Luke's flannels

"Lorelai stop, I'm not moving anywhere it was just a thought" Luke defended

"A thought you should have shared with you wife" Lorelai screamed and went back into their bedroom to find other things to throw at him

Luke quickly strided up the stairs "You know I don't have to tell you every little thing" Luke said with his anger rising

"Moving is kind of a big deal Luke" Lorelai spat

"This isn't about moving, this is about that fact that your mad at me for dating Anna all those years ago" Luke said his voice booming through the whole house

"NO ITS ABOUT HOW YOU'VE BEEN NEGLECTING OUR FAMILY FOR 6 MONTHS"

"I HAVENT BEEN NEGLECTING OUR FAMILY, I'VE BEEN SPENDING TIME WITH MY KID"

"I'M SO DONE WITH THIS CONVERSATION, I'VE HAD IT, I WANT YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE"

"No" Luke stated simply

"GET OUT" Lorelai yelled

"No, Im not leaving, this is my house" Luke said

"Lorelai went back into the room and got more of Luke's things

"I KNOW YOUR HAVING AN AFFAIR!" Lorelai screamed

"I AM NOT"

"YOU ARE. YOU CHEATED ON ME BEFORE WITH HER,…..whats stopping you from doing it again" Lorelai said breaking down .Tears flowed freely from her face

"Lorelai" Luke said softly moving to her side and trying to embrace her

Lorelai held him at arms length "No, I cant forgive you for this"

"WELL THEM WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, JUST FORGET ABOUT APRIL AND PRETEND SHE DOESN'T EXIST" Luke said his anger rising again.

Lorelai sunk to the floor and tucked her hair behind her ears

"What about our kids?" she asked softly

"What about them?" Luke asked pacing

"They miss their dad" Lorelai said as another tear fell

"THEY CAN GET OVER THEMSELVES" Luke spat angrily

"You need to leave, when my kids get home ….I don't want you here"

"WHERE THE H*** AM I SUPPOSED TO GO?" Luke asked violently

"MAYBE TO ANNA'S IM SURE SHE'LL WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS"

"YOUR SO DELUSIONAL LORELAI, I CANT EVEN LAUGH, IF YOU KICK ME OUT OF THE HOUSE THAN THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU KNOW THE WHOLE THING IS YOUR FAULT ANY WAY, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ASKED FOR THE SEPERATION 15 YEARS AGO, AND YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GLAD I WENT TO ANNA, BECAUSE NOW I HAVE A DAUGHTER THAT ACTUALLY APRECIATES ME MORE THAN EMMA EVER HAS"

"You don't mean that" Lorelai said as tears ran down her face

"Actually I do" Luke said coldly

"GET OUT! I WANT A DIVORCE AND I'M NOT CHANGING MY MIND THIS TIME, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE" Lorelai screamed

Luke sucked in his breath and descended out of the house.

Please, Please, Please Review. I would love to know all of your thoughts and suggestions!


	14. Chapter 14

So here is a song fic for you guys on how Luke is feeling. The song is What I wouldn't give by Blake Shelton. You guys should listen to the song before you read this chapter because I think you will understand it better. The lyrics to the song will be italicized

Luke sat in his apartment above the diner. It had been about 6 hours since his and Lorelai's marriage ending fight. Luke was angry to say the least. This was the second time she'd done this to him. He hated the silence that engulfed his apartment, if he was home right now, his kids would all be piled in the kitchen laughing and joking with each other while helping Luke make dinner. He smiled briefly at the thought of his kids than his focus turned back to the silent room he went over and turned the radio on.

_Leave the radio onjust to hear a voice other than mineBecause I can't bearto hear the cold truth running through my mind_

Luke layed on his bed. Listening to the song with his eyes closed. Lorelai's words of neglecting his family ran through his mind. He defended himself the whole time, but never really listened because he knew if he really listened to Lorelai when she broke down he would see nothing other but the truth. And the truth was cold and hurtful, the truth was his family didn't deserve anything that he had been putting them through.

_Because everything I've did wrong just keeps haunting me it wont let me beLying here without you, girl I'm starting to see why you gave up on me_

Luke's eyes kept haunting him of the happy family he had. The way Lorelai's eyes used to light up when he came home from work. The way Emma's laugh could make him smile himself even on his grumpiest day. The way Will would work at the diner with his backwards baseball cap on just like Luke wore it making Luke feel proud, and the way Max looked up to him and really considered his advice. He missed that side of his family. He then thought of the way Emma's face fell when he disappointed her all those times, the way she looked like she would cry at any moment. The way Will turned distant and cold when he was around his dad. The way Max's eyes pleaded that Luke change his ways. Luke never really thought about it until now how hurt his family was. He was finally starting to see why Lorelai gave up on him.

_What I wouldn't giveJust to go back whenYou were in my life I'll do it right this timeWhat I didn't do Was give my whole heart to youAnd that's why you're goneI know I was wrong And ill never hold you again Because of what I wouldn't give_

Luke thought of Lorelai and all the things he would give just to erase the way he handled the April situation and the things he said, he wished he could take them all back. The past 6 months Luke didn't let Lorelai in, he finally saw. He finally saw that he didn't give her his whole heart the past 6 months. "I was wrong" Luke cursed under his breath. He thought of the way Lorelai said "this time I wont change my mind" referring to the divorce and silent tears rolled down Luke's face at the thought that he would never hold the one girl he ever truly loved in the romantic sense ever again and not only did he think he would never hold her again he knew it was because of him and what he wouldn't give.

_It kills me to think How much you tried to make things to workI wouldn't listen to youAll I would do is put myself firstI took you for granted And I pushed you away a little more each daySomewhere inside this hell I have seen my mistakesOh but now its too late_

Luke thought of the way Lorelai tried to get him to open up, all the ways she tried to talk to him about how he handled things. The way she invited April over for dinner so that Luke would feel more comfortable and the way he never listened constantly telling her it was none of her business. Luke thought of the way he put himself and April first over his daughter the one girl who he would die for in a second and his sons the boys that first taught him how to truly love something and Lorelai the way he watched her hurt and did nothing about it. He thought of Lorelai and as each day went on he kept distancing her to the point that other than their kids there was nothing left to keep them together. As the silent tears streamed down Luke realized that this was the biggest mistake of his life and now it was too late. _What I wouldn't giveJust to go back whenYou were in my life I'll do it right this timeWhat I didn't do Was give my whole heart to youAnd that's why you're goneI know I was wrong And ill never hold you again Because of what I wouldn't giveWhat I didn't doIs give my whole heart to youAnd that's why you're goneI know I was wrong And ill never hold you again Because of what I wouldn't giveBecause of what I wouldn't give_As the song ended Luke realized that he just ruined the best thing he ever had and there was nothing he could do about it anymore.

Okay so I think I may do another song fic. I would love to know what you all think. All rights for this song go to Blake Shelton and his music company. I love this song and I think it fits perfectly. If there is another song that you guys want me to do a song fic to let me know!


	15. Chapter 15

Okay so here is the next installment! The kids find out about the separation.

The kids came into to find a silent house. The lights were all off .

"Where's mom ?" Will asked

"You guys stay here, I'll go find her" Rory said and started up the stairs

"Mom?" She asked turning on the lights of Lorelai's room to see her mom in bed with the covers covering her face

"Rory? Why aren't you at Yale?" Lorelai asked with a sniffle

"I came to see you, your not okay" Rory stated and moved down on the bed next to her mom

"No, not really, Luke and I are getting a divorce" Lorelai said and began to cry again

"You'll work things out, you always do" Rory said sympathetically

"Not this time, this time was different" Lorelai said as the tears flowed freely

"Mom, this isn't you" Rory said and hugged her mom tightly

"Will you keep your siblings downstairs for an hour so that I can shower and get dressed, I don't want them to see me like this"

"Sure" Rory said and then walked to go downstairs but she paused at the door

"Mom, he'll come to his senses, everything will work out"

2 hours later Lorelai came downstairs. Rory was in her room that Luke made for her at the Twickham house and the other kids were on the couch. Emma's head was lying on Max's shoulder and Will was flipping through the TV with a distant expression on his face

"Hey you guys" Lorelai said cheerfully with a fake smile

"Hey mom" Will said perking up

"So I need to talk to you guys" Lorelai said sitting in the chair across from them and pulling it so that she was less an a ft. from them.

"You…and dad" Max said staring intently into Lorelai's eyes

"Yeah" Lorelai said and sighed.

The kids waited for her to continue

"Your dad and I have been having problems lately and we've decided that it would be best if we took a break"

"A break?" Will said standing up

"A long break" Lorelai added

"A divorce?" Max said

"Yes" Lorelai added and looked down

"Okay" Will said with a nod

"That's it, no interrogation, who are you and what have you done with my Will?" Lorelai said with a small laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"Its not like we don't know why this is happening…..are you okay mom?" Will asked full of concern that it reminded her so much of Luke.

Lorelai felt her heart flinch a little

"Yeah, I have my four beautiful children, and so what I don't have my husband anymore, I havent really had him for 6 months now anyways" Lorelai said sadly

"Well we're here for you" Max said and stood up to hug his mom

"And I'm here for you 3. I know this must be hard for you all" Lorelai said glancing at Emma who only looked down in return.

"We're not little anymore mom, we can handle this" Will said and touched his moms arm softly.

"Alright well thank you…are you guys mad at me?" Lorelai asked

"No! Were mad at dad, this is all his fault" Max said coming to Lorelai's defense quickly

"I don't want you all to be mad at your dad forever, forgive him eventually" Lorelai said her face softening.

Max and Will gave a look of confusion and Emma continued to stare at the floor

"Em?" Lorelai asked

"Um yeah?" she asked meeting her mothers gaze for the first time

"Your not mad at me are you?"

"No, not at all" Emma said and forced a small smile

"Alright well you guys can go see your dad, whenever you want, don't let this get in your ways" Lorelai finished and decided to go back upstairs but not before kissing each of her kids on the head.

The next day Will was over at his girlfriend Jessica's house. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie with Will's arm draped around Jessica's shoulder.

"Hey what's been with you lately?" Jessica asked Will

"Nothing, I'm fine, I'm over here watching a movie with you" Will said

"Yeah but your being all quiet, you've been so distant for the past 2 months, whats up?"

"Nothing, Jess" Will said removing his arm and bringing it back to his side

"Are you forgetting that I've known you since we were ten, what is going on with you?" Jessica asked full of concern

"My parents are getting divorced, last night my mom told me and I thought I was fine, but then I thought about it all last night and I'm not okay with this. I hate my dad, I hate him so much, he's ripped our family apart. Everything is going to be different from now on, I don't want things to be different" Will ranted

"Its okay Will, I'm here for you" Jessica said sweetly

"I know you are and I love you" Will said and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek

Max was at the school playing a game of pick up baseball with a few guys from the team.

"Yo, Max your up" Ryan, one of Max's friend called

Max came out of the dugout, ready to bat

"So Ms. Patty been's spreadin' it around that your old man and your mom are getting a divorce" Scott another one of Max's friends said while pitching

"Yeah…so?" Max said while swinging and missing

"You alright?" Scott asked

"Actually I am, I'm relieved" Max said and swung again this time causing the ball to go all the way to the outfield "Woo-hoo!" He screamed and ran the bases.

Emma decided to take a walk to clear her head. Anyway she cut it, she would pass the diner. She was dying to see how her dad was holding up. She figured her mom was okay because she left to go to the Inn super early in the morning.

As she walked passed the diner she saw her dad taking an order. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. She didn't mean to stare but she just couldn't help it. When he looked up he saw her and made his way out of the diner

"I need to talk to you" he asked her softly

"Um…..I don't think" Emma started but was cut off by Luke's phone ringing

"Its April, I have to take this, just don't leave" Luke said and answered his phone and headed away from the gazebo

Emma took off, after everything he still put April over her .

As she was running to bumped into Jordan.

"Oh hey Jordan" she said faking a smile

"Hey best friend, how are you?" Jordan asked

"Oh you know good" Emma said with a smile

"Good, let me take you out tonight" Jordan said with a smile

"Sure sounds fun" Emma said with a nod.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7, wear something pretty" Jordan said with a wink and then kissed Emma on the cheek and left

Emma grinned, the guy she liked was taking her out on a date.

"So what's that grin for?" Adam asked in his British accent as he walked up to her

"I have a date tonight" Emma said with a squeal

"Really? Who's the poor soul" Adam said with a laugh

Emma jokingly rolled her eyes "Jordan"

"Oh I see, I never thought brainless athlete was your type, but even geniuses are wrong every now and again" Adam said with raised eyebrows

"Jordan isn't brainless, and I've liked him for awhile….wait why am I even telling you?" Emma asked and skipped off. Adam watched her as she walked away, sighing to himself.

Meanwhile at the Inn

"Lorelai" Luke's voice boomed as he walked into the Inn

"Ah, yes I see it is that horrible diner man with his hideous flannel" Michele said in his French accent. Luke rolled his eyes "I'm here to see Lorelai" Luke said

Michele acted annoyed and dialed Lorelai's cell phone

"Hi Lorelai, can you please come down to the reception desk, your large diner man is here"

A couple seconds later Lorelai came into the Inn's reception area

"Luke, you have to leave" Lorelai said

"That's what I've been saying for years, thank god my prayers have been answered" Michele said

Lorelai lead Luke outside of the Inn

"Lorelai, I was wrong, I was wrong about everything, I'm so sorry, please forgive me" Luke begged

"Luke stop" Lorelai said with her arms crossed over her chest

"My life, just doesn't feel real unless your there and your in it, unless the kids are in it, its like my life stopped last night, I miss everything and its only been one day"

"Its been 6 months" Lorelai said meeting his gaze

Luke nodded "Last night I thought about how me and the kids used to all make dinner together in the kitchen and you sat on the bar and mocked us I miss that, I miss everything. I miss every volleyball game, every football game, every homecoming, every dinner, every night that I was away from my family, I miss that. I'll do anything to get it back, you want me to have April over again, fine its done, I'll do it because I love you and I love our family and I'm not giving up, not yet, not until I've exhausted every option" Luke ranted

"There's nothing you can do, this cant be fixed" Lorelai said

"I know there is, we cant just throw away 20 years, over half my life, I cant just throw that away, not yet" Luke said determined

"Luke, when someone makes you sadder than they do happy, that's when its time to let it go, I have to let go, Luke"

"No you don't, I'll fix this, I already have, I called Anna, I told her forget the realtor, I'm staying in Stars Hollow with my wife and kids"

"Luke" Lorelai said hoping to muster everything she was feeling into that one word

"Don't do this please, don't make me walk away" Luke pleaded

"I need time, I cant forgive you right now, its not that I don't want to its just…I cant" Lorelai said in a whisper

Luke nodded "I'm going to prove to you that I wont be the way I was, I promise" Luke said and got back into his truck.

Okay so please review! 3 chapters in one day I'm impressed! Please tell me your thoughts, dislikes anything you want to tell me I love my reviews and I take your thoughts into consideration ALWAYS!


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you guys soooooo very much for the rewiews I appreciate all of them. I am introducing a new character! Drum Roll please….Luke's dad! So please enjoy this is actually one of my favorite chapters I've written.

Luke kept busy at the diner the next couple of days. He thought about sending Lorelai flowers, gifts, anything to change her mind but he knew that with Lorelai the material things wouldn't make a difference, he had to prove himself in more ways than that he was sorry. While in his diner on Tuesday his phone rang

"Luke's" he answered sadly

"Hey son" his dad answered

"Oh hey dad, how are you?"

"I'm great, packing my bags now, I'll be in tomorrow, I expect my bedroom to be ready with my usual mint on my pillow" His dad teased .

"Oh crap" Luke thought in his head. His dad knew about April but he hadn't told him about the divorce yet and his dad always stayed with him at his and Lorelai's house when he stayed the 6 months. The other 6 months out of the year he stayed with Liz and TJ and Doula at the Renaissance Fair.

"Um yeah, so what time will you be in?" Luke asked

"About 4, I should be there when my babies get home" William said talking about his grandkids

"Um yeah, alright see you tomorrow" Luke said and hung up the phone

Luke then decided to call Lorelai and tell her that his dad would be in tomorrow.

"Hello" Lorelai answered

"Oh hey, its me, my dad called today he's coming back from Liz's tomorrow, so I just wanted to let you know"

"Oh okay thanks…the kids will be excited"

"Yeah I'm sure they will be" Luke said agreeing

"Alright well….does he know?" Lorelai asked

"Um no…..I guess I'll tell him tomorrow though" Luke said scratching the back of his head

"Alright, so Jordan is here taking Emma out so I need to go"

"Wait Emma's going out on a date?" Luke asked annoyed and caught of guard

"Yeah" Lorelai said

"Is it that punk….oh I swear if its that punk…..I'm going to kill him, tell him that her dad says that if he does anything to hurt her, I'll kill him bottom line" Luke ranted

Lorelai cut him off "Luke"

"I should be there" Luke said his voice quiet

"I agree, but you know how things have turned out" Lorelai said keeping from sounding bitter

"I cant believe I'm missing this, I should have been there for her first date, so that I could have been cleaning my shot gun in front of him, scaring him off"

"Luke you don't have a shot gun" Lorelai said with a small laugh

"Yeah but I would have gotten one for the occasion" Luke muttered

"I have to go" Lorelai said and hung up.

The next day William got in. "Lorelai" he said as he dropped his bags in the foyer.

"Hey William, we missed you" Lorelai said giving him a hug

"This old man missed you too, where are my babies, haven't seen them in 6 months ya know?" William said looking around

"Their not home from school yet, but you saw them in December, I sent you the Christmas card picture"

"Oh yeah I remember, my girl looked beautiful in her dress, and my grandsons looked spiffy in those football uniforms"

"Yeah that's the one, so can I get you anything?"

"Some tea thank you, where's Luke?" William said again looking around

"At the diner" Lorelai responded robotically

"You alright, little miss?" William asked her "You don't seem like yourself"

"Yeah I'm fine" Lorelai said straightening up and plastering a smile on her face.

Just then the kids came home, in their usual craziness. The house boomed with laughter as Max came in with Emma on his back "See Will, I told you I'd make it all the way home like this" Max said making a jab at his brother

"Fine" Will muttered hating to be defeated by Max carrying his sister just as far as Will could.

"Grandpa" Emma squealed and ran to William

"Hey Pal, look at you, I swear you get more gorgeous, every time I see you" William said and motioned for her to spin around.

Emma giggled and gave her grandpa what he considered a proper hug.

"Stop hogging gramps" Will said and moved in to hug him

"There's my Mini-me" William said with a huge grin

"You betcha" Will said with a laugh

"Ah and there's my sons mini-me" William said referring to Max

"I don't think so grandpa, but hey I missed you" Max said with a smile.

The family sat and talked for an hour before William decided to make an appearance at Luke's diner. William could tell that there was something off by the way the family acted when Luke's name was mentioned and he decided to get some answers from his son. William stayed at the diner until closing. Luke was happy and relieved to see him and all the towns people welcomed him with open arms. Thankfully Ms. Patty and Babette didn't say anything to him about the divorce, they sensed he didn't know anything and that Luke had yet to tell him. While stacking up chairs and wiping down tables Luke turned to his dad

"So how were the kids, and Lorelai?" Luke asked, he was desperate to know what was going on with them. He hadn't talked to his kids since Saturday and it was now Wednesday.

"You should know, you live with them" William said setting the stage for what he knew was going to be Luke's for coming of answers

"Right" Luke said with a tight smile

"What's going on son?" William asked full of concern

Luke choked a little "Me and Lorelai" Luke started, he hadn't even said that they were getting divorced out loud and he could barely do it

"Our marriage is failing" Luke choked and avoided his fathers gaze

"What happened, when I left here 6 months ago, you and her were great, at times a little too great" William said confused

"I screwed up" Luke said starring at the ground

"But you can make amends"

Luke sat down beside his dad and buried his head in his hands

"My kids hate me, they wont even….they wont even talk to me, they don't come around and I cant even blame them" Luke said sadly

"They'll forgive you" William said knowingly

Luke shook his head

"Are you going to my girl's game tomorrow?" William asked referring to Emma's championship volleyball game that Emma told him about

"No, I'm going to something of April's"

"I see, and how many of Emma's games have you been to this year?" William asked knowingly

"None" Luke said and starred down at his shoes again

"You don't want to go?" William asked

"You know I do, I just feel guilty if I don't go to April's stuff"

"I see and you don't feel guilty for missing all of my girl's events?" William asked

"Ofcourse I do" Luke stated his eyes popping up

"What about when you sit and watch April eat Emma alive, like you told me on the phone"

"It tears me up inside because I cant do anything about it" Luke stated starring again at the ground

"And why cant you do anything about it?" William asked

"Because…because…..I don't really think of her as my kid, I have to tell myself over and over its just weird for me, with all my other kids, especially Em, it was just this instant connection, I don't have that with April" Luke said looking at his dad

William smiled.

"What?" Luke asked

"Nothing I was just thinking about the day my girl was born, that's all" William said

Luke smiled too "That was a great day" he whispered

"I remember you were all upset because the doctors all told you she was a boy, and Lorelai told you no matter what you were having no more kids after her. You were so disappointed, you loved your boys Max and Will were your life but I knew deep down you wanted a little girl and then when she was born, you cried" William stated

"Jeez, I didn't cry, that hospital was dusty, I just got dust in my eye" Luke interjected

"You cried and saw her and you had no idea what to name her because you only had boy names picked out. Lorelai was exhausted and told you to name her whatever you pleased. You combined your mom's name Ava and Lorelai's mother Emily's name to get Emma." William finished with a smile

"Yeah and I got help from you for the middle name" Luke said and grinned at his dad

"That's a special little girl " Will said distantly

"I know" Luke said full of emotion

"You need to come to her game, you want Lorelai back, start with the kids, get them on your side, they'll bring you back to their mom" William stated

"I told April, I would come to her meet" Luke said exhausted

"You promised Emma first" William said looking directly at his son. When Luke didn't say anything William patted his shoulder. "I know you'll do whats right, I'm going home, I'll see you tomorrow" William said and exited from the diner.

Okay so I was dying to bring Luke's dad in. I needed someone that Luke could vent to without much judgment. I would love to know what you guys thought of William and any suggestions you may have.


	17. Chapter 17

Alright so thank you guys for your humbling reviews, as usual I loved them. And I've been noticing that there has been some new people reviewing which I love! Let me make this clear to all of you that have been freaking out about Christopher! He ain't going to happen, there is no way I'm bringing him into this story! Also as a side note Max Medina will be in this chapter. He and Lorelai dated a little when her and Luke were separated 15 years ago and they run into each other. They met the same way from Rory's school anyway….enjoy!

Luke ended up going to April's swim meet. He figured he already disappointed Emma enough, what could one more disappointment really do. He felt so guilty the entire time especially because Emma's Championship game was at April's school where she was having her final swim meet, so he was bound to bump into her. As Luke exited the Swim meet with April and Anna in toll, a whole group bounded into the sports hallway. Emma, with her team, Lorelai, his dad, Will, Max, Emily, and Richard, Sookie, Jackson, and their kids, Babette, Ms. Patty, Morey and even Taylor, they all came out to support his daughter. Luke noticed that Emma held up a bloody rag to her nose but she was grinning all the same.

"Um you guys hold on a second" Luke said distractedly to Anna and April and made his way over to his family and friends. While walking over he heard Richard tell the whole story of how the game was tied, and the ball was spiked right into Emma's nose, she immediately started bleeding and the ball was covered all in blood and right when it was about to rebound, Emma jumped up and spiked it and the team won, by one point. Max and Emma's boyfriend Jordan were high-fiving and Will kissed his girlfriend Jessica because she was on the team as well.

"Hey, I heard you won Congratulations" Luke said looking at both his dad and Emma

His dad gave him a look as to say I'm disappointed in you and Emma smirked as if to say I could do this without you even though you're the one that practiced with me everyday after school for years just so that I could make the team, and you were supposed to be here, but I did it without you. Suddenly with the Look Emma gave him, Luke knew that all the cards had been played, his daughter and his relationship was at the point beyond repair, it was over and the look in her eyes told him that. Lorelai was starring at him, he felt humiliated at that second, he almost felt as though he didn't fit in with his family anymore and it was his fault.

"Well I'm going to go" Luke said with a nod. No one said anything, so Luke took off.

"Lets go out for a celebration dinner on me, everyone's invited" Richard said with a smile tossed at Emma, who returned it.

A week passed since the Volleyball game, the kids had yet to speak to their dad and Lorelai kept her distance. It had been 2 weeks since any of his kids, besides April spoke to him. Luke called Lorelai up on the Thursday following Emma's game where they became state champions.

"Hey..its Luke" Luke said when Lorelai answered the phone

"Hey" Lorelai said clear of emotion

"Are you keeping the kids from me, I mean I get that you hate me right now, but don't you think it's a little low to keep my own kids from talking to me" Luke said full of hatred

"I'm not going to force my kids to go see you when they don't want to" Lorelai said keeping her voice as cool as a cucumber.

"They don't want to see me?" Luke asked

"Well, after everything and your still being selfish I don't see why your surprised" Lorelai said still with the coolness in her voice

"Well…..then I guess custody is something I might have to take you to court for" Luke said surprising himself with the nastiness in his voice and as soon as he said this he regretted it

"Its not me that's keeping them from you, its you that's doing it"

"Lorelai that makes no sense" Luke said with an eye roll

"Look, I'm busy and this conversation is going no where, I see that you haven't changed so I'm going through with the divorce, my lawyer drew up papers last week and I'll have them mailed to you, I wanted to talk to you in person about this but here it is, I guess we can come up with a custody plan but the kids want me to seek full custody, all weekdays, all weekends, all days of the year" Lorelai said trying to sound sympathetic towards the end

"They….don't want to ever see me?" Luke asked, he sounded extremely sad

Lorelai took a deep breath "We had a talk about it, their hurt right now, really hurt and Emma really thought that after everything you would have been there, she said that you were the one who all those years helped her to learn to play and that you would have wanted to be there and I know to most people that its just a silly game, but you know to Emma its so much more" Lorelai finished

"I know, I should've…I wanted to come" Luke finished

"Yeah but in Emma's eyes wanting to come and actually coming are two very different things. The boys are older their hurting don't get me wrong but I think their okay, especially Max, he's been really happy lately" Lorelai said once again trying to sound nice to this man who hurt her so deep she couldn't put it into words

"I'm sorry" Luke said simply on the other line

"I don't think you are Luke, its okay to not be sorry if your happier with your life with April and Anna. You know these past two weeks I've been relieved because I miss you like crazy don't get me wrong, but now I don't have to keep being that glue that kept our marriage together, you know I tried really hard to make it work and it didn't, I cant hold us together if the other one is doing everything they can to rip us apart, and so I gave up"

"I didn't want you to give up" Luke said sadly

"Well it was becoming to hard to hold on" Lorelai said with the same sadness

That night Luke lay in his bed and thought about what Lorelai had to say, she sounded strong yet hurt. His dad was probably home with his family laughing and cooking in the kitchen, with Emma dancing around and Max and Will coming up with some master plot to annoy someone. He missed them so much. Something made Luke get out of his bed and look towards the gazebo, there he saw Will starring up at his place from 13 feet away. Luke quickly got out of bed and threw on a jacket and went out towards Will.

"Hey, its midnight and freezing, are you crazy?" Luke asked Will.

"I hate you" Will said his voice wavering. "I hate you so much, I cant even look at you, mom cried when you left, I've never seen her cry before in my life, Emma cries at night when she thinks no one's awake, but I am, because I'm crying too" Will said shouting. Luke was too stunned to say anything

"You think its okay to just decide to have another family. But what about us huh? We don't matter? It sucks, I don't care that you didn't come to my games, I'm a big boy I can handle that, what I care about though is the way you became some dead-beat dad, it started off gradual ,you missed our games, then it turned into you missing dinner all time, then it turned into you never being home, then it turned into April being more important, and now I wish…I wish so bad, that you would just leave, just move away, stop tormenting us by meeting us halfway and then taking off with April, you made us oust you, so either step up and win us back, or take yourself out of the game." Will spat angrily

"Will, I'm…..I'm sorry" Luke said looking at his son

"I don't care" Will said with a shrug and took off to leave but he paused and handed his dad the baseball cap his dad gave him 3 years ago when he first began to work for him

"I got a job at Doose's, I wont be needing it anymore" Will said lightly and then turned to leave

"Will stop, come inside please its cold, or let me drive you home" Luke called out

Will turned and looked at his dad "No I'm okay" Will said with a lot deeper meaning. Luke caught his meaning as he was alright with the way things were, he just needed to get that off his chest.

Lorelai took Emma out for some much needed girl time the next day.

"Too much testosterone in that house, we need some time away" Lorelai said with a smile

"Shopping?" Emma asked with a grin

"Of course" Lorelai said with a wink

They shopped for a few hours and then they ate at a little café.

"You've been quiet lately" Lorelai said to Emma

"Oh….well I'm okay" Emma said with a forced smile

"Its okay, not to be"

Emma nodded.

"With things between me and your dad….I know how close you two were…..its probably more harder on you than any one else" Lorelai said trying to get Emma to open up

"I just don't understand…..why…..he likes April better but I don't get why" Emma said looking up at her mom

"He doesn't like April better, I can assure you that" Lorelai said looking at her daughters hurt expression

"Mom, talking about this, it doesn't make me feel better about anything, I'd rather not talk about it yet."

"But when you are?" Lorelai asked

"Then I'll talk about it" Emma finished

Lorelai smiled. Some of Emma's friends came up

"Hey Emma" Paige said

"Oh hey, whats up?" Emma asked

"We're just hanging out, come with us?" Paige asked

Emma looked at her mom "Go we'll meet up later" Lorelai said with a smile.

Just then a man came over to Lorelai

"Oh hey….Max? how are you?" Lorelai asked startled

"I'm quite well, how are you?" Max asked with a smile

"I'm well, wow I haven't seen you since"

"Since you dumped me to go back to your husband, 15 or something years ago" He said with a smile

"Right, sorry about that, take a seat" Lorelai said

He sat down and they talked about everything about her kids and Luke and the divorce

"So that girl, sitting with you, that's your daughter?" Max asked with a warm smile

"Yeah, that Emma, she's…..everything" Lorelai finished and Max laughed

"She's 15?" Max asked

"Yeah, just turned it a few weeks ago"

"She's beautiful" Max said genuinely

"Yeah she is, thank you" Lorleai answered in a smile

"Can I ask you something, but don't take offence?" Max asked

"Um sure" Lorelai replied

"Is there any possibility that she could be mine? I mean she is 15 and it was 15 years ago that we were together…..and she has some similar features as me" Max asked

Lorelai was silent taking everything in

"Lorelai?" Max asked

"I don't know…she could be" Lorelai said startled and starred at Max

Please don't hate me, I was dying to do it, just putting something out there! I would love to know what you guys think and I know some of you probably hate it, but please tell me what you think! And don't let this stop you reading, I'm not saying he's her father I'm just saying it's a possibility.


	18. Chapter 18

So I got some negative reviews which made me sad however my position on my adding Max as part of this story hasn't changed. I read a few reviews that say "I hate Max" and out of all of Lorelai's boyfriends, besides Luke of course, I liked Max the best. In fact if the show didn't have that diner man we all love I would have liked for them to get married. The point of Max in this is not to make Luke and Lorelai farther apart, but to be a wake up call to him to show him that things may be changing and that he needs to bring his family back together. Now I'm 100 percent sure of who Emma's father is so please bear with me and please read this story to the end, if you're a Luke and Lorelai fan, I promise you wont be disappointed.

Max stood up "I take it you need to process this for a little while" Max said, with his face fixated on Lorelai

"Yeah….this is just…I never thought"

"Yeah me either, I know this might make things worse for you and your husband, but I really need to know if she's mine or not, here's my number please call me" Max said pleadingly

Lorelai nodded and took it

"Don't wait too long, I have no idea how many sleepless nights will await me on this one" Max said with a small laugh

"Yeah me too"

"Once you talk to your husband and Emma, we can set up a time to do a DNA test?" Max asked

"Yeah….sure" Lorelai said with a forced smile

"You going to be okay?" Max asked genuinely concerned

"Um Yeah…..I think….just um give me some time to talk to Luke, my husband about this, he's not exactly going to be thrilled, that's his little girl" Lorelai said looking away

"I bet, well just call me" Max said and patted her shoulder lightly and left

The next day the doorbell rang and Lorelai answered it.

"Oh Luke hey" Lorelai said surprised

"These are for you" Luke said and motioned to the flowers he was holding

"Thanks, so what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked confused

"There's a letter there attached to the flowers" Luke said pointing down to it "and I came here to take the kids fishing" Luke said and pointed to his truck were fishing poles were hanging out.

Lorelai nodded "Kids" she yelled

Will descended first "Yeah?" he asked and then turned to his dad

"Want to go fishing?" Luke asked meekly

"Alright" Will said and looked at his mom

"I'll go ask Emma and Max" Luke said and walked up the stairs to their rooms. Lorelai's thoughts wondered about how weird it would be if Max was Emma's father and Emma's brother was named Max, but she quickly shook the thought from her head.

Upstairs in Max's room Luke walked in

"Hey, you want to go fishing?" Luke asked

"With you….No" Max said and went back to texting Katie

"Please?" Luke asked

"Hmmmm let me think about it…No" Max said again

Luke's jaw tightened "Look, I'm trying to fix things, but I'm not going to beg you"

"I'm not asking you to, I don't want to go with you" Max said

"Fine" Luke said annoyed and slammed the door.

Next stop Emma's room, Luke knocked on the door and Emma answered it with her head phones blasted up, when she saw it was her dad she slammed the door. Luke entered anyway.

"Emma can we talk?" Luke asked

"I cant hear you" Emma screamed and pointed to her head phones which Luke could hear all the words loud and clear.

"Will you take those off" He yelled. Emma motioned to her ear phones again as a way of saying I cant hear you. Luke reached over and yanked them off.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Emma asked annoyed

"Finally, you talk" Luke said

"What is it?, I'm busy" Emma spat

"Clearly" Luke said motioning to her headset.

Emma rolled her eyes

"I came to see if you wanted to go fishing with me and Will and your grandpa" Luke asked

"Is Max going?" Emma asked

"No" Luke said

"Then Nah" Emma said and turned back and attempted to put her head set back on before Luke's words stopped her.

"I know I've hurt you" Luke said and sat on the pick couch she had in her room

"You didn't come" Emma said looking down

Luke took a deep breath

"Why is she always put over me" Emma asked

"She's not" Luke quickly defended

"Dad, I want us to be close like we were before" Emma said looking down

"I want that too Princess" Luke said feeling horrible

"But I cant just forget everything that's happened in the past 6 months"

"I know" Luke said

"How's April?" Emma asked

"She's okay, me and your grandpa and her are going out for lunch tomorrow, I think she's excited" Luke said wanting to avoid the subject

"Hey dad?" Emma said

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever get mad at April for what she did on the camping trip?" Emma asked

"Um….well I've been kind of pre-occupied with the divorce and stuff, so no not really. And its to late now to really be mad at her, so no" Luke said as if it was no big deal. Suddenly Emma seemed to shut down, she was no longer being open or communicating with him, her walls were back up and she put her headphones back on. "Like I said I'm busy" Emma said and turned away from her dad.

"What did I do?" Luke asked standing up but Emma never answered.

Luke and Will and William had a good time fishing. Will was very reserved but appreciated the effort. Luke didn't realize how much he missed his son until he actually spent time with him. He forgot how funny he could be. He dropped Will back at the house and pulled him in for a brief hug.

"I've missed you" Luke said as macho-ey as he could

"Yeah, I've missed you too, I appreciate the effort and even though they will never admit it, Emma and Max do too" Will said with a smile

"I want to make things right" Luke said

"Here's a tip, next baseball game me and Max have, show up" Will said and patted his shoulder

"I'll be there" Luke said

"And come in the mascot suit, that will really show you care" Will said with a deep laugh "Yeah when hell freezes over" Luke said with a small laugh

"But I'll be there" Luke said with his tone growing serious.

"Come on Gramps, its passed your bed time, and its been a long day" Will said jokingly to William

"Watch it boy" William said.

Luke laughed at the pair and Will waved as they made their way inside.

The next day William, Luke and April went out to lunch. William met them at the restaurant

"Um April this is my dad William Danes" Luke introduced

"Hey" April said

"Hello" William said reserved, something about this kid he just didn't like

At the table Luke and April and William and Luke made small talk, Luke could tell that William and April were not hitting it off.

"Oh Luke, that reminds me, Emma has to go to the doctor, something about her nose when she hit it, Lorelai cant take her so I volunteered you and me" William said to Luke.

Luke nodded and April turned her attention to William

"Can you please refrain from talking about her?" April spat

"Young Lady, I know you did not just talk to me like that" William said with his eyes boring into Aprils

"She ruined our camping trip, she's a snob and I cant stand her" April said

"Shut up, Just shut up, I've had it, your not going to talk to my dad like that and your not going to talk about my daughter like that" Luke whispered angrily at April as to not disturb other people eating. April was taken aback.

"Fine sorry" She said with an eye roll.

"Let me tell you something April, you could have a whole other beautiful family, with Lorelai and your half-siblings but you chose to ruin it, your beginning to make that mistake with me, so you better stop" William said with finality. April kept her mouth closed and continued eating.

Lorelai read Luke's letter of apology, it was sweet but it wasn't enough. She needed to see a change and a fast one at that.

2 weeks passed and Lorelai finally got up the nerve to call Luke about Max being Emma's father

"Luke's" Luke answered

"Hey its me" Lorelai said

"Hey Lorelai"

"Hey um can you come over?" Lorelai asked

"Um sure, let me just get Caesar to cover

Luke walked up to his and Lorelai's house and opened the door "Lorelai I'm here" he called out. Lorelai fumbled down the steps.

"Take a seat, this is going to take a minute"

Luke sat and looked at Lorelai

"Um….I ran into Max Medina the other day at a café that I took Emma to" Lorelai started. Luke sat back and watched her talk

"And um Emma left with her friends and he came over and talked to me…..we talked about the kids and he realized that Emma's 15" Lorelai said hoping Luke would connect the dots on his own

"Yeah so?" Luke asked

"Well you know how when we were apart we both dated other people and yours resulted in April, well it's a possibility that mine resulted in Emma" Lorelai finished

"What are you saying?" Luke asked confused

"Max could possibly be Emma's father"

Luke's face crumbled. Hey looked as though he was about to cry.

"No" he whispered

"Hey may be Luke" Lorelai said

"He may not be" Luke said

"Yeah, he very well may not be" Lorelai said looking down

"But he could be" Luke said

Lorelai didn't answer

"All those years…her first steps, her first word, all that time I spent with her, volleyball practices after school, wanting to kill every guy that even looks at her…..and she's not even my daughter" Luke said beginning to get hysterical

"She probably is Luke, you both look so much alike, she probably is" Lorelai finished

"Does she know?" Luke asked

"No" Lorelai said shaking her head

"Well, we'll tell her together and then we can do a paternity test" Luke said with a small tear rolling down his eye that Lorelai seemed to miss.

The next day Luke and Lorelai and Emma sat down

"There's something we need to tell you" Lorelai said

"Yeah?" Emma said fidgeting with her shoes

"Well I ran into a guy that I dated named Max Medina while your dad and me were separated and he and I realized that your 15"

Emma nodded

"And that we dated about 15 and 9 months ago" Lorelai continued

Emma starred at her blankly

"He may be your father Emma, and if he is than he wants to get to know you, he'll be a great dad and your dad Luke, this wont change anything he will still love you the same even if your not his" Lorelai finished

"She's right, your still my princess" Luke said glaring at Emma seeing no one other than Lorelai and himself in her

"Okay, so when can I meet him?" Emma asked

Luke was taken aback and a bit hurt that she seemed so eager and accepting, Lorelai was caught off guard as well

"Oh well…whenever you want, I have his number here" Lorelai said and held up the piece of paper

"Alright, well I 'll call him now" Emma said and jumped up and left.

Okay so there you go! Please Review and give me your thoughts, suggestions and reactions!


	19. Chapter 19

Emma went upstairs to her room and got out her cell phone. She glanced over the number on the paper before taking a deep breath and dialing the number. The phone rang 3 times before she heard and calm and soft voices say "Hello"

"Um Hi, my name is Emma…you umm talked to my mom a couple weeks back" Emma said biting her lip

"Lorelai's daughter?" Max asked with relief in his voice

"And from what I hear possibly yours" Emma said hoping that, that wasn't too forward

Max's sweet and calm laugh was heard by Emma who smiled in return.

"Yeah, possibly mine too, do you think that maybe, I could spend time with you Emma?" Max asked holding his breath. There was a pause before Emma spoke

"Yeah, I just started playing soccer, and we have our first game a week from tomorrow, would you like to come?" Emma asked

"I'd love to come, just tell me when it starts and I'll be there an hour early just to get the best seat" Max said with adoration in his voice.

Emma smiled, she liked this Max guy and he was coming to her game, something her dad would probably not be doing.

"Well it's at my school Stars Hollow High and its at 6:30" Emma said with a smile

"Alright I'll be there and can I maybe take you to dinner afterward" Max said with his voice full of hope

"Alright, I love seafood, just saying" Emma said playfully

"So do I, seafood it is. Thanks for calling Emma, would you mind putting your mom on the phone?" Max asked kindly.

Emma went downstairs and gave the phone to her mom. Lorelai took it and Luke watched intently while they talked.

"Yeah, Luke's on board, we can do it as soon as Emma's ready" he heard Lorelai say

"Ok well, I'll see you then, and yeah you can take her out to dinner its fine with me"

"Yeah she does love seafood, alright bye Max" Lorelai said and hung up

"Your letting him take my child out to dinner?" Luke asked full of anger

"Yeah, if he's her dad, she needs to get to know him.

Luke left the house. Meanwhile at Baseball practice, Max and Will were not talking. Max had been mad at Will for 2 weeks now and he didn't know why.

"What's your problem?" Will said and shoved Max against the dug out when Max came back from batting

"Get your hands off me" Max said and pulled away

"You've been ignoring me for 2 weeks, spit it out, or I'll punch it out of you" Will spat angrily

"Do it then, I dare you" Max said and gave Will a shove

Will clawed of and punched him in the nose. Max responded by throwing him on the ground and beating him in the chest. The boys stayed in a heated fight, blood was shed, bruises were everywhere, until their coach broke them up

"Hey Wimps, get up" Coach Andrews said. The boys continued to fight until the coach pulled back Will and Jordan pulled back Max. The boys were heavy breathing and glaring at one another.

"Go home, work it out and then come back tomorrow where I'll practice you both an hour longer than everyone else because your messing up practice" the coach spat. Will quickly gathered his gear and headed to his car. Max walked home because he was not getting in Will's car and Will didn't want him in his car anyway.

"What happened to you two?" Lorelai asked when they came in

"Rough practice" Max muttered

"This is not from practice, you both look like someone beat you" Lorelai said full of concern looking at the boys faces

"We're fine" they both said and went upstairs to their rooms.

Emma's soccer game came and surprisingly Luke showed up. Lorelai was at the boys baseball game and Luke was at Emma's soccer game. They switched off every week because last week was the boys game that both Luke and Lorelai went to. Emma was warming up when a guy with dark hair and a kind smile approached her. He held 12 different Gatorade's in his hand. "Um hi, I'm Max Medina" he said nervously. Emma grinned " You thirsty?" she asked starring at the Gatorade's. Max smiled relieved "No, I didn't know which kind you liked, so I got all the one's they had" Max said

"She likes Grape" Luke said coming out of no where and glaring at Max

Emma smiled "I like Grape" she confirmed.

Max switched all the drinks around in his hand before handing her a bottle of Grape Gatorade

"Thanks Max" Emma beamed

"Aw your welcome, just have 15 years to make up for" Max said avoiding Luke's gaze

"Or you know you have no years to make up for since I'm most likely her father, its kind of obvious" Luke grunted

"I have a feeling she's mine" Max said glaring at Luke with hate

"Doesn't matter, she's still my kid always will be" Luke said and then looked at Emma

"Here, I brought you two Grape Gatorades, I know how you get thirsty" Luke said and glared at Max one last time before going to take his spot on the bleacher.

Emma starred at Max with a small smile. "He can be hard to get a long with" Emma said with a laugh

"Yeah, I can see that" Max said and left to take his seat. During the whole game Max and Luke glared at each other. Luke obviously didn't like him and in return Max didn't care for him much either.

By the end of the game both Max and Luke made their way to go get Emma.

"Good game" Max said and patted her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I can see you finally worked out that whole left side being stronger than the right side thing that I helped you work on awhile back, I'm proud of you" Luke said with a small smile. Emma's entire face lit up at the Luke's compliment which didn't go unnoticed by Max

"Well um Emma you ready to go out for dinner?" Max asked

"Yeah sure, uhhh thanks dad….I mean Luke…..dad for coming to my game" Emma said and smiled brightly

"Anytime" Luke replied and left to leave.

In the car Emma and Max talked a lot and at dinner they talked a lot too. Max was starting to love this kid as his own daughter and began to think of her that way. Emma mentioned Luke a lot which pained Max but he still let her talk. On the way back Emma was singing to a song on the radio when Max turned it off

"Emma" he began

"Yeah?" she asked

"I know before you said you were open to do the paternity test to see if I'm your dad, but you don't have to" Max said looking at her and at the road

"Why? Do you not….like me?" Emma asked

"No of course not, I kind of like you too much, I really want you to be my daughter but if you are that going to hurt Luke and….you" Max said softly

"How's it going to hurt me?" Emma asked

"Luke's been your dad for 15 years and its obvious you and him have a very strong bond, I want to be your father very badly but at the same time I don't want to make you unhappy" Max said

Emma soaked it in "But you want to know if I'm your daughter"

"Yeah, I'm dying to know, but if you don't want to know or if your not ready to know than we'll wait or we won't do it" Max said

"I want to do it" Emma said with a smile

"Really?" Max asked

"Yeah, I like you Max and I love my dad but things have been….off lately and if your my dad, I wont be disappointed or anything"

Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review


	20. Chapter 20

Here's another chapter for you guys!

"Hey your home" Lorelai said as Emma made her way in the door

"Yeah" Emma said with a bright smile

"You're happy" Lorelai stated with a smile

"I like him" Emma said looking down

Lorelai took a breath "Yeah, Max seems to have that effect on people" Lorelai said with a sad smile

"Is it bad?" Emma asked as she joined her mom on the couch

"Is what bad sweetie?" Lorelai asked and patted her hand

"Is it wrong that I think a part of me wishes that he's my dad" Emma said with her eyes focused on her shoes

"Well what about your dad?" Lorelai asked surprised at herself for defending Luke

"Me and dad… are broken, and lately I've kind of realized it will be okay if its not fixed" Emma said mustering up her confidence and looking her mom in the eyes

"Well maybe you could talk to him" Lorelai prodded

"No, I don't have much to say" Emma said her eyes some what cold

"Well its something to think about" Lorelai said not wanting to continue on with the conversation

"I'm going up to my room" Emma said and scooted off the couch. Lorelai watched her as she walked away with a deep breath.

Emma went upstairs and called her dad

"Hello" Luke answered

"Hey, its me, Emma" Emma said

"Oh hey princess, how are you?" Luke asked

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm okay"

"Um I want to tell you something" Emma said quickly

"Okay" Luke said waiting

"In about a month I want to get the paternity test done, Max said I didn't have to go through with it but I want to, and if it turns out that he's my dad I don't want you to be worried about me, because I'll be okay" Emma said letting out a deep breath

"Alright, well don't get your hopes up Em, because you two don't look anything alike" Luke spat

Emma was silent

"I didn't mean for that to come off" Luke started before Emma cut him off

"Its fine, goodnight" Emma said and hung up her phone quickly.

"So how is she doing?" Sookie asked the next day at the Inn

"She's fine, she's great even, she wants Max to be her dad" Lorelai said with a shrug

"Wow, that's strange, her and Luke were always buddies" Sookie said

"I know, she's taking it way better than Luke has been"

"I bet, Is Luke a mess? " Sookie asked pausing from making her salad

"I wouldn't say a mess, but he's upset" Lorelai said

"And how's William and the boys?" Sookie asked

"The boys are never home, their not doing well and William fine, he still spends time with her and calls her 'my girl'"

"And how are you honey?" Sookie asked

"I don't know, its bringing up some old feelings I guess, I mean I only dated Max because I saw Luke with Anna, but now I don't know I wish Luke was here" Lorelai finished softly

"He is here, he's only a diner away" Sookie said with a laugh

"No I mean here, here, I wish that for right now we could just forget about the divorce and be a family again, everything is so…..dysfunctional, its like being trapped with Emily and Richard again"

Emma awoke to her cell phone ringing at 10:00 AM

'Hello?" she answered grogily

"Hey baby" Jordan replied

"Oh hey, what are you doing"

"Just getting ready, can I come over?" Jordan asked

"Oh um sure, just give me like 30 minutes" Emma said and hung up.

Emma got ready and then Jordan came over. When she answered he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly. Right when she was pulling away he leaned in for another kiss

"Watch it" William said coming out of the kitchen

"Sorry sir" Jordan said

William gave him the death glare and Emma giggled

Jordan wrapped his arms back around her when William left the room.

"So baby, can I take you out tonight?" Jordan asked

"Yeah, where do you want to go?" Emma asked with a smile

"Anywhere you want, as long as your there…." Jordan trailed off

"Okay well I'm going with Max to the gym later so anytime after 6"

"Your dad Max, or your brother Max?" Jordan asked confused

"Dad Max" Emma replied with a smile.

"Alright I'll see you then" Jordan said and kissed her one last time.

On the way home from the gym

"So what are you doing tonight?" Max asked as he let Emma drive back to Stars Hollow

"I'm going out with my boyfriend" Emma said starring at the road

"I have to get used to the fact that I may have a daughter and now I have to get used to the fact that now I may have a daughter with a teenage boyfriend" Max said jokingly

Emma laughed.

"He does treat you right though?" Max said his voice got serious

"Yes dad, jeez" Emma said

Max just starred at her.

"What?" Emma asked

"You called me dad" Max said seriously. Emma was driving so she didn't see Max's brilliant smile

"Oh um…sorry….I didn't" She began

"It makes me really happy" Max said starring at her

"Oh….okay well I guess that's good."

So I promise a better chapter coming up, I just wanted to show a bond forming for Max and Emma. A long chapter next I promise. telll me what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

Luke drove over to Anna's house the next week to pick April up and take her to the Hartford Museum.

"Hey Luke" Anna said warmly as she opened the door for him

"Hey, is April ready?" Luke asked

"She'll be ready in about 10 minutes, she overslept, you know how teenage girls are" Anna said still smiling

"Yeah" Luke said and smiled briefly

"Well, please sit down" Anna said gesturing to the couch. Luke took a seat

"So how are things going?" Anna asked sitting close to him on the same couch

"Um…..good….well not so good" Luke admitted

"Oh, Luke whats wrong?" Anna asked concerned

"Me and Lorelai are…getting divorced, my kids are mad and Emma might not even be my daughter" Luke said looking down

"Oh Luke, I'm so sorry!" Anna said and wrapped her arm around his waist

"Thanks, I'm trying to fix things and nothing I do seems to have any effect on them" Luke said starring at his shoes

"You know Luke, when I saw Emma that one time I thought in my head, that girl looks nothing like you" Anna said

Luke stiffened up "Is April ready to go, or no?" Luke spat standing up

"Did I say something to offend?" Anna asked

"No, I'm fine, I need to go fill up my truck I'll be back in 10 minutes" Luke said and left the house.

Back at the Lorelai's house

"I'm sorry" Will said looking at Max

"I am too" Max said looking down while Will tried to hold eye contact

"I know" Max said

"He's trying, he's trying really hard, he came to our game last week" Will reasoned with Max

"I know he's trying" Max said

"Then why wont you cut him a break?" Will asked

"I will" Max said meeting Will's gaze

"He's coming over tonight for dinner, were having a family dinner, everyone Mom, Em, me and you, grandpa, and even Max" Will said waiting for his brothers reaction

"You invited Max over" Max asked annoyed

"Hey chill, he might be Emma's dad, we have to bring this family back together" Will said

"We don't have to do anything, its not up to us" Max's tone getting annoyed

"Then who's it up to?" Will asked

"Dad" Max spat

"Well I just want to move this along, I hate being in this house, please Max just get on board, help me bring our family back together?" Will asked desperately

"Fine" Max said with an eye roll. Will grinned and punched Max lightly on the shoulder.

"Here, I'm putting this on speaker, I'm calling Max" Will said. He pulled up the number on his speed dial and called.

"Hello" Max answered

"Hi, I'm Will, Will Danes and I'm Emma's brother"

"Oh hello" Max answered confused

"I was just calling to invite you over for dinner tonight at 6:30 at my house" Will said

"Um sure, is this just going to be the two of us" Max asked slightly uncomfortable

"Oh god no, its with the whole family, you see were trying to get our family back together me and my brother Max and in order to do that everything needs to be layed on the table, including what we call the second father situation"

"Well, I appreciate the offer, but um I don't think I can give much help to the situation"

"Em will be there" Will said trying to lure her in

"I figured, but that doesn't cha-"

"Please Max, this would mean a lot to me, I know you don't know me, but you know Emma and…..just please do this" Will said cutting him off

"6:30?" Max asked with a sigh

"Thank you! And don't be late" Will said and ended the phone call.

In Emma's room she heard something near the window

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Emma asked

"I climbed the latter and here I am" Adam said in a cheerful British accent

" Okay, well come in I guess" Emma said and moved for Adam to come in

Adam sat on her bed "So lover girl, I saw you with your boyfriend last night, getting a little hot and heavy" Adam commented

"So that's what you're here for, to comment on my boyfriend and me?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow

"Actually no, surprisingly to you Emma the whole world doesn't revolve around you, not everyone cares" Adam said looking at her deep in the eyes

"Well then, what do you want?" Emma asked annoyance registering

"I want Paige Nichols number" Adam said starring at her

"What, why?" Emma asked taken aback

"She's your best friend I figured you have her number"

"I do, I just don't get why you want it, are you working on a project together or something?" Emma asked

"Nope" Adam said

"Oh yeah that's right, I forgot you don't go to school" Emma spat

"Are you going to give me the number or not?" Adam asked pulling out his phone so that he could program it in

"I will, when you tell me why you want it" Emma said playing along with his game

"Fine, she's hot, I want to date her" Adam said

"What?…..But she's not your type…she's preppy, and popular" Emma finished flabbergasted

"I never said superficial wasn't my type" Adam said in amusement. Emma didn't say anything

"Besides what do you care, you have hunky football player?" Adam jabbed.

Emma gave him the number. When he stood up to leave he got really close to her ear

"You know you look really hot, first thing in the morning, if you didn't have a boyfriend, who am I kidding, I don't care if you have a boyfriend" Adam said and wrapped his arms around her. Emma swore her knees where going to cave in from shaking. Adam moved in and kissed her deeply and longer than Jordan ever did. When he pulled back he shrugged at her "Just wanted to see what it felt like" he said casually and left to leave. Emma was too stunned to do anything "Thanks for the number" he finished and left. Emma starred on stunned. Just then Will knocked on Emma's door

"Come in" she said quickly recovering

"So tonight don't make plans, me and Max are bringing this family back together" Will said leaning on the door frame

"Will, don't waste your time" Emma said with a sympathetic smile

"Its not wasting my time, its making my family whole again" Will answered in confusion

"Just let it go Will" Emma said and turned her back going to pick out something to wear for the day

"I cant believe you" Will said walking over to her

"I'm just done wishful thinking is all" Emma said

"What? You think you have some new daddy now, so now you don't care about dad and fixing things between him and mom"

'Its not up to us Will, this is dads problem, he did all of this, he needs to bring it back together" Emma said trying to stress her point

"You know Max isn't your dad, you can stop acting like he is" Will spat

"He could be my dad" Emma said taking offence

"Well he's not, even if he is biologically, he's not Luke Danes, so he's not your dad, did Max Medina raise you Em?" Will asked

"No" Emma responded

"Did he wait on you hand and foot when you were sick?"

"No"

"Did he spend almost all his free time with you when you were a kid?"

"No"

"Did he love you?"

"If he would've known"

"Did he love you Em?"

"No"

"And he's your dad?" Will asked. Emma remained silent

"Our family is failing Em, and I'm ask you to help bring it together, you love dad and you miss him, I know you do, just please help us"

Emma's eyes filled with tears. Will walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm sorry, everything is going to be okay" Will said and looked down at his sister

"Its sucks" Emma choked with the tears rolling down her face

"It does suck, that's why we need you on board"

"I just want mom and dad to get back together and we can all be together again"

"It will happen Em, I promise" Emma nodded and tried to smile.

Will smiled too and left to go figure out dinner.

In the kitchen Will was looking through the phone book when William walked in

"Look, your Aunt Liz sent me new pictures of Doula" William said with a bright smile. Will smiled "She's cute" Will said

"She is, what are you scheming over there with that phone book" William asked

"What makes you think I'm scheming anything?" Will asked with a smirk

"Because you are your grandpa grandson, and I know you" William said with raised eyebrows

"Were bringing the family back together" Will said with a grin

"I don't think that's such a good idea" William said patting Will on the shoulder

"Grandpa, this is a good idea, trust me" Will said looking back at the phone book for a restaurant that would cater

"Let the grown ups handle this" William said attempting to close the phonebook

"I'm 17, I'm not just some dumb kid, now your either on board or not on board, chose, because either way, were doing this" Will said and left the room to call his dad to get his dad to come.

As 6:00 approached the kids waited anxiously for their mom to come home

"Hey mom, how was your day? Will said sweetly as he took her coat

"It was okay, how was your day?" Lorelai asked with a smile seeing her son so happy

"Very productive" Will said and Emma jabbed him in his side with her elbow. All the kids starred at her with grins

"This is getting creepy, is one of you going to pull you hand from behind your back and have a knife and kill me?" Lorelai asked humored

The kids showed their hands as to say "Nope, nothing back here"

Lorelai gave them a puzzled look before going in her room

"We have to tell her" Max whispered to his brother

"Yeah I know, let her get changed" Will said and waited

The kids made their way up to their rooms to change clothes when the doorbell rang

Lorelai went to the door to get it to see Emily and Richard standing in front of her

"Um, hey what are you guys doing here?" Lorelai asked

"Lorelai sometimes I swear you can be so rude, we're here for a family dinner that we were invited to by our grandson" Emily said

"Will" Lorelai screamed and Will timidly made his way down with an innocent smile

"Explain this" Lorelai said with her arms crossed.

To be continued. ….. Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz tell me what you guys think. I feel more like myself with this chapter my other ones were horrible, I'm sorry you guys I just wasn't in the mood to write but I am now and hopefully these chapters will be flying up! Love you guys plz tell me what yaaa think!


	22. Chapter 22

"Okay so let me get this straight, you three plotted out this little ambush" Lorelai said peering at her three kids sitting on the couch

The kids nodded.

"And you got your grandparents involved, your dad involved, Rory involved, and me involved" Lorelai said looking at them straight on

"And" Emma started to tell about Max but Will stopped her and elbowed her in the rib

"And what?" Lorelai asked

"Um…and Paul Anka, don't forget Paul Anka our adorable dog, who is exactly who I meant when I said And" Emma said nervously

"Okay, so you planned on us sitting down and hashing things out like a family?" Lorelai asked for clarification

"Yes" Max said

"You guys this was very sweet but very out of place" Lorelai said

"I think it's a good idea" Luke said chiming in

"So do we" Richard said

"Yeah mom, this cant hurt anything right?" Rory added

Lorelai took a breath, right when the doorbell rang "I'll get it" Lorelai said

"Hey, sorry I'm a few minutes late, I brought cake" Max said with a smile

"Him too?" Lorelai asked turning back to her kids

Max and Will offered an apologetic smile and Emma grinned.

"Hey Max" she said and got off the couch to hug him

"Hey sweetie" Max said and kissed her on the head

Luke balled his fist up but let it go.

"Mom didn't know we planned the ambush" Emma said looking up at Max. He smiled at her tone

"Sorry Lorelai" he said

"No, its fine, lets just have dinner, Will said its something good" Lorelai said

"It is, I ordered from Taste of Italy, I got everything on the menu" Will said guiding everyone into the dining room

"His mother's appetite" Luke said grunting

"Hush you" Lorelai said with an amused smile. Luke smiled back and when he did Lorelai quickly got rid of her smile, he wasn't getting her back that easy.

"Look the kids made name cards, Richard name cards" Emily said excitedly

"Dad is she drunk?" Lorelai asked at Emily's odd happiness

"I am not drunk Lorelai, I just think this was a nice gesture" Emily said

"So do I" Rory agreed

The family took their seats, and things started off with awkward small talk.

"Alright down to business" Max Danes said

"Uh-Oh" Rory said with a small laugh

Emma laughed too, causing both Max Medina and Luke to smile brightly.

"Were hear to bring the family back together" Will said pushing his plate forward

"How very Don Corrioli of you" Lorelai said making a godfather joke

"We cant start yet though" Will said

"Nows as good as any" Emma said looking confused at her brother.

Just then the doorbell rang "And our final guest is here" Will said and went to get the door.

"Who's here Max?" Emma asked panic occurring

"You'll see, relax" Max Danes said to his sister

Just then April walked in with Will ushering her to sit

"Now down to business" Will said

Fury raged in Emma's eyes

"Why is she here?" Emma asked

"We need to get everything solved, that involves her" Will said trying to calm his sister down

"Believe me there are a million other things I'd rather be doing than sitting in a room with you" April said maliciously

Before Emma could say anything else William intervened "Everyone sit, everyone calm down, Will talk" William said and sat back down

"Okay so we think this family is in need of a Danes kids intervention, so were going to announce the topic and everyone can voice their opinions, however no one can speak over each other, alright so the first topic we want to bring to the table is dad the way you blew us off for months, you can explain do whatever you need so we can clear this up and go back to the way it was before" Will said and the kids glared at Luke

Luke shifted uncomfortably "Well um….I want to say first of all, I'm sorry, and I am trying to make things right again, you kids mean everything to me and I love you three very much and I am deeply sorry I ever hurt you, and more than that I am going to change the way I've been, I promise." Luke finished.

Everyone looked at the kids reactions. "Dad, why didn't you come to my championship volleyball game, you knew how important it was to me, you promised me you would be there, and you didn't come" Emma said sighing

"Well, that was a mistake, April you've been manipulating the situation with me a lot and I do feel very guilty that I've missed your child hood, but I cant pretend my other kids don't exist." Luke said looking at April. April crossed her arms. Everyone was a little startled when Max Medina spoke up. "I know this isn't my place but…um I guess I can understand where Luke is coming from, I don't know if Emma is my daughter or not but just the thought that she could be, makes me feel so guilty, and I've missed so much that I don't want to miss anything else either so I want to come to every single one of Emma's things, and I know it doesn't excuse Luke for neglecting his kids, but you guys need to understand a little more where Luke is coming from" Max said softly.

Luke looked relied and gave Max a kind look saying thank you. Max nodded. Emily seemed very taken with Max, he was so soft spoken and caring for Emma and Emily noticed this.

"My turn" Luke said

Everyone nodded

"Why wouldn't you and Emma come fishing with me and Will and grandpa, when you both knew I was trying to fix things?" Luke asked

"Well, you neglected us for over 6 months and then you came an invited to go fishing without an apology first" Max Danes clarified

"Asking you guys to go fishing was the apology" Luke said

"Dad, that's not how you apologize" Emma said knowingly

"I know, and I'm sorry, I wish that I could make you guys understand how sorry I am, I miss you three everyday, I miss this house, I miss us all making dinner, I miss you too Lorelai" Luke said looking at Lorelai.

Lorelai nodded slowly

"My turn" Rory said

Everyone looked at Rory

"Mine is for Emma, I know we cleared this up but it really made me mad when you told me that I don't come around anymore, I'm busy and I have a boyfriend and I cant be here as much as I used to be and you kind of acted like it was all my fault, you could call and invite me over" Rory said

"I didn't think I needed to invite you to your own house" Emma said confused

"Well, this isn't really my house anymore, I don't live here, Im just saying you could make an effort too" Rory finished

"Alright, I'm sorry" Emma said

April smiled, she wasn't the only one who had a problem with Emma.

"Can I go again?" Emma asked

"Sure" Will said

"Okay, April, why do you hate me?" Emma asked simply

"Because you're a B****" April said squarely

Everyone was shocked "Young lady, you wont speak to my granddaughter that way" Richard said his voice rising.

"Richard calm down" Emily said trying to soothe him

"No, he's right, I've asked you a number of times to respect my family, you will speak to her nicely or you'll leave" Luke said

"Good, then can we leave and go somewhere else dad, I could care less about all your family crap" April said reaching for her purse

"No, we're going to stay and figure this out" Luke said

April rolled her eyes

"Stuff like that, why do you say stuff like that? What did I ever do to you?" Emma asked trying to stay calm

"Because I don't like you" April said slowly so she would understand

"Why don't you like me" Emma asked in the same voice

"Because you stole my dad" April said

"How could I steal your dad, he was mine first" Emma asked confused

"No, he was my dad first I was born 5 months before you, but then you got to grow up with him and I didn't, so you stole him" April spat

Emma stood up and walked over to where April was and sat beside her

"April, I'm genuinely sorry if you feel like my dad likes me better than you, but he doesn't, you know how I felt the whole time he suddenly stopped wanting to spend time with me for you, I was sad and I felt horrible, I cried at night because I always wondered how I could be more like you, so he would actually want to spend time with me, if that's how your feeling than I'm sorry, I never meant to take him from you, I didn't purposely be born so that you would hurt for your dad to be there when you were younger, I really didn't, and I'm not the one that should be blamed for this" Emma said softly which matched Max's soft voice

"I can blame anyone I want" April said

"I tried, I'm done trying" Emma said throwing her hands up in surrender

"April" Luke said

April looked over at him

"I love you just as much as I love these three, and I regret that I wasn't there for you when you were a kid, I wish more than anything that I was, but we cant erase the past, so lets move forward" Luke said

Emma backed out of the room for some reason hearing her dad say that made a light bulb go off in her head. She didn't want Max to be her dad she wanted Luke to be her dad and she wanted to be his only daughter again. Suddenly it was too much for her. She sank herself down on the kitchen floor, she was too numb to cry so she just starred ahead. "I lose" she said aloud "No matter who's my dad, I lose" she thought to herself. Max busted in the kitchen

"Hey, you alright?" Max said and sat on the kitchen floor beside her

"Your going to get your dress pants dirty, dad hasn't lived here in about 2 months so you know this house isn't clean"

"I don't care, this is what dads do right?" Max asked

"Sit on dirty kitchen floors?" Emma asked confused

"No comfort their potential daughters?" Max said

"That's what dad used to do" Emma said starring at the ground

"So that April girl, not nice" Max said which made Emma smile

"That's the PG way of saying it" Emma agreed

"I think she's just jealous of you sweetie" Max said and wrapped his arm around her

"Why would she be jealous of me, she's smart, has my dad wrapped around her finger, and she can do anything she wants, I don't have any of that" Emma said looking down

"Your probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I'm not just saying that because you could be my daughter, boys hit on you all the time, I see it and I want to punch them, your dad loves you very much, and this guy right here loves you very much too" Max finished looking at Emma who cast her glance down

"I love you too, Max" Emma said smiling weekly and meeting his gaze.

"Remember what this night was about, it was about bringing your family together again, so don't let that girl get to you, go sit proudly next to your brothers and get it all out on the table" Max said and stood up

"Thanks Max" Emma said smiling brilliantly

Max wrapped his arm around her and lead her back to the dining room "We're all back, just needed a little air" Max said with a smile and Emma took a seat. Luke was still sitting with April and talking to her. Emma cast her glance away which Max saw and gave her a wink, which she smiled at.

"My turn to talk" William said

"I don't like this whole divorce thing, lets get this solved" William said

"Um, this is between me and Luke, I don't want to talk about it out in the open in front of the kids like this" Lorelai said.

The whole room remained silent for a few seconds before Luke moved over to Lorelai

"Can we go talk in the kitchen?" Luke asked softly.

Lorelai nodded and they went into the kitchen to talk

"So, um I just wanted to tell you that I agree with my dad, I don't like this whole divorce thing, and I need to know what I can do to fix it" Luke said

"Luke, I cant tell you what to do, you need to figure it out" Lorelai said

"I apologized, I told you I missed you, I've been coming around more, I'll do anything to get you back in my life, I love you so much, please Lorelai" Luke begged

"Do not see that mess out there, Luke, we cant bring this family back together right now, the boys are growing up, their spending less time with us, April hates Emma, she hates her, she's constantly hurting her and Emma just takes it, Emma's at her breaking point she's not going to take it anymore and its going to be full on war, you know why, because you'll take April's side, you always take April's side. April hurt Emma badly tonight and instead of comforting Emma, you took April's side which hurt her even more, On top of that Emma might not even be your daughter, and you know what she told me? She told me that if Max was her dad, she would be happy. I cant bring you back into this house, with my kids already given up on you, I cant keep you around them because you hurt them, I don't want to put them through it anymore" Lorelai said sinking to her knees. Luke sat down with her and softly rubbed her head

"What if I fix things with them, what if I make it all right? What if I keep April away?" Luke asked

"If you keep April away you'll be doing the same thing that you did to Emma for the past 8 months" Lorelai said

"Then tell me how to fix this" Luke said pleadingly

"I don't know how to fix it, I think we just need time, things need to calm down, this whole Max thing needs to be solved, and its not going to be pretty, If he's her father than we have a mess on our hands to figure out, joint custody, court everything and if she's not his daughter than we're going to have her disappointed and him disappointed, so things need to calm down, I cant have this extra April/Anna/You triangle stress. Come around for a weekly dinner and maybe we can rebuild our life together a little" Lorelai said

"Okay, I want you to know that I don't love Anna, I love you, I've always loved you and I always will, these months have been the worst months of my life and I'll do anything to get you back" Luke said and drew her in for a hug.

Okay so that's part one of the dinner, much more drama coming up. Please review and tell me what you liked, disliked, what you want more of, less of, and just anything you have to say. The more detailed the better! Because I love to write what you guys want to read!


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you guys so very much for the reviews! They made me ecstatic! You guys deserved a quality chapter so I was glad I could deliver. So here's the dinner part 2! Enjoy lovelies!

Luke and Lorelai sat back down at the table.

"Lorelai, I would like to talk to you about something" Emily said

"Alright mom" Lorelai said taking a breath only being able to assume what it was going to be.

"I want you to include me and your father in your lives more, I had to hear about the divorce 1 month after that fact, and I didn't realize that Luke might not be Luke's father until Emma told me a week ago, please include us more" Emily pleaded

"Alright mom I will, the whole Max thing, and the divorce, I'm not exactly proud of so I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys right away" Lorelai said sucking up her pride

Emily was taken aback "Okay then, thank you" she said with a soft smile

Lorelai smiled as well.

Everyone sat there quietly, Until Max Medina spoke up

"Can I talk to you Luke?" Max asked

"I guess, do you want to go in the kitchen?" Luke asked

"No, I want the little girl to hear this" Max said with a wink at Emma

"Um…Alright then" Luke said fidgeting

"Um, well the paternity test, I just want you to know that I'm not trying to steal your daughter from you, I know that if I am her father you will always come first" Max said

Luke let out a breath "Yeah…okay, I'm um sorry about the game how I was trying to one up you with the Gatorade and stuff, its just I raised her, she's been my only little girl for a long time now and I guess that if you are her father its going to be hard on me, I feel like your taking my youngest away from me" Luke said

"I'm not trying to take her from you, and I understand where your coming from, I love her so much already and I've barely known her a month" Max said trying to get Luke to understand.

Luke nodded. Lorelai could see the emotion in Luke and it made her heart melt, this was the man that she fell in love with. She knew that if a ton of people weren't around Luke would cry. Emma seemed somewhat touched by this as well

"Really dad?" Emma asked

"Of course, Em, I love you, I havent showed it much recently but just because I have another daughter doesn't mean that I love you any less, and that goes for you too April, I love you just the same, Emma or no Emma, her existence doesn't make me love you any less" Luke said looking at April

"Of course not, her existence makes you love me more, I mean come on dad, between me and her its not comparison I'm smarter, have better hair, and we actually have things in common" April finished.

The boys looked as those they were going to jump her, Emma looked away, Lorelai's mouth hung open, Luke was fuming, Emily and Richard were appalled, Rory looked down, and William stood up as though he was going to tell her off

"ENOUGH" William screamed

Emma stood up as well "Grandpa, stop, you win April, I'm gone" Emma said and left the table.

"Stay right here" Luke said and went to go after her.

Emma bounded out of the house, with Luke following her,

"Dad, I'm fine, just leave me alone" Emma said turning to face him

"Just calm down" Luke said

"I'm fine, I'm not mad, I just don't feel like sitting there being attacked anymore, this dinner was a dumb idea" Emma said and walked faster down the sidewalk. It was dark outside

"Emma, come back inside, please" Luke begged, the dinner was going fine and he wanted to continue it

"Just go back and take her side like you always do, don't worry about me I'm used to it"

"Don't be like this Em, I'm on your side, I'm going to make sure she gets grounded or something" Luke said catching up to her

"I don't care, your not my dad" Emma said

"I am your dad, I am your dad" Luke said hysterically and taking her by the arms

"Then act like it" Emma said breaking down, becoming hysterical herself

"You…let her…talk to me like that….you don't care…you don't…..even care about me" Emma said sinking onto her knees causing Luke to sink with her.

"Em look at me" Luke said trying to get her attention

"Why aren't I good enough? Huh?….. Why do you like her better? …Why did you stop wanting to spend time with me? ….What did I do dad? Whats wrong with me?" Emma asked with tears rolling down her face

"Shhhhhh….its okay, I'll make this okay" Luke said stoking her back and she sobbed hysterically

"Its been a hard year for you, Daddy knows honey, he knows April has been hurtful to you, I know I've been hurtful to you too, I know its hard thinking that the guy you thought was your dad might not be your dad, I know all of it, and I'm sorry" Luke said with tears rolling down his face as well

Emma was silent

"Your still my princess, your still everything to me, let me make things right again, will you please do that?" Luke asked now cradling her head and crying almost as hard

Emma remained silent, the tears slowing. Luke sat cradling her head for about 10 minutes waiting for her to talk

"Daddy?" she asked turning to face him

"Yeah Em?" Luke asked softly

"I'm going to try really hard to forgive you, but I need to know something" Emma said

"Yes?"

"Are you with Anna?" Emma asked casting her glance down

"No, Never! No, I will never be with Anna, I'm in love with your mom, she's the only one for me" Luke said meeting Emma's gaze.

"Okay" Emma said still looking away

"Nothing April has ever said about you is true, your smart too princess, and your beautiful and so friendly to people you get that from your mom, and no matter what that paternity test says, you're my little girl, you always were. When you were younger your brothers and you used to play around and I would want to kill them when they wrestled with you and you cried, and all those stupid teenage boys that look at you, I want to punch every single one of them, and even though April is there, you're my youngest, you're the baby of the family and every step you make growing up is the hardest because you're the last one" Luke said brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

Emma smiled timidly

"I hate your boyfriend" Luke said smiling.

Emma laughed causing Luke to grin

"You always grin like that when I laugh" Emma stated

"Your laugh makes other people happy Em" Luke said and pulled her up

"Ready to finish you and your brothers interrogation?" Luke asked

"Yeah dad lets go" Emma said a pulled his arm.

PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24

The family dinner ended with promises to have a dinner like that again once every month. Luke and the kids ended on a good note and so did Luke and Lorelai, he finally began to have hope that their relationship could be saved.

Walking out of the diner Saturday morning he saw Emma talking to a boy he'd never seen before. He took extra long taking out the trash so that he could watch them.

Meanwhile Emma approached Adam

"What was that all about yesterday?" Emma asked Adam, her glare boring into his

"What was what about?" Adam asked in complete indifference

"The kiss, you kissed me" Emma said

"Oh that was nothing" Adam said dismissively

"That was something, you kissed me out of the blue, I was caught off guard" Emma said meeting his gaze

"Listen Emma, not every boy wants you, its something that you need to accept"

"You're the one that kissed me, I just need to know, do you have feelings for me?" Emma asked hoping the answer was yes

"No" Adam said and looked up at her

"No? Then why did you kiss me?" Emma asked clearly hurt

"Because I felt like it, listen your really hot, don't get me wrong but soon I figured out that your just too much of an emotional wreck for me, not worth it" Adam said looking confidently

"I thought we were friends" Emma said softly looking down

"Well I figured if I was friendly enough, you would date me and then as soon as you weren't fun anymore, I'd dump you, too much work though" Adam said

Emma was dumbfounded

"But…my birthday…and throwing tomatoes at Taylor's house…..and all those times you sat with me when I was upset, it was all part of a game to get me to go out with you?" Emma asked clearly mad

"Pretty much" Adam said with a shrug

Emma took the bottle of water she was drinking and threw it all over his face.

Luke saw this and laughed

Emma walked up to Adam and flung her arms around him and kissed him passionately. He quickly began to kiss her back and when he did, she let go "Just felt like it" Emma teased and left to go to her dads diner. She laughed to herself because she was just beginning to get the revenge she wanted.

"Who was that?" Luke barked as she made her way up the steps of Luke's Diner

"Just an idiot, who made the wrong decision to mess with me" Emma said taking a seat at the diner

"Do you want me to kill him, I will if you want me too" Luke said balling up his fist in anger

"No dad that's okay" Emma said

"Alright, you hungry? You want breakfast?" Luke asked

"Yes, Will knows what I like" Emma said and Will yelled an order to Caesar

Luke began to take the order of other people while Emma's boyfriend Jordan came in.

"Hey" he said and kissed her, pulling her out of her stool.

"oh honey, get some" Patty said with a mischievous grin

"No, don't get anything" Luke barked

"Honey, you knew she was going to grow up someday" Patty said and grinned at Luke

He gave her a mad stare

"Is there something you need?" Luke asked Jordan angrily

"Uh yeah, can I get an order of pancakes?" Jordan asked

"No" Luke said and returned back to the kitchen

"Do they not sell pancakes here?" Jordan asked Emma

"I guess not today" Emma said with a shrug

"Alright well, I'm off then, I'll see you tonight" Jordan said and kissed her a final time before leaving.

Later that week Lorelai, Luke and the kids sat down for their weekly family dinner

"So do you want me to cook dinner, or do you want to do take out?" Luke asked when Lorelai opened the door for him to come in

"The kids are actually making dinner tonight" Lorelai said and sat on the couch

"Really?" Hm?" Luke said sitting beside her

"You look….really nice tonight Lorelai" Luke said sincerely

"Thank you" Lorelai responded with a timid smile

"I meant it, when I said I was going to make things right again"

"I know you did, this is good, us working things out for the kids, it's a good thing" Lorelai said with a smile

"I'm happy to be back, um so I got a call from Anna yesterday and she said that we could use her brother for the paternity test with Emma, if we wanted"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Luke"

"Well, I think it is, he'll get the results back sooner, he does them all the time, I've met him briefly and I called him, he said he's willing to do it"

"Well, I guess he's as good as any, but I just don't like the thought of Anna's brother performing the test, its just weird to me" Lorelai said

"Lets just do it, we need to get it over with, between you and me I don't think we should've let Emma get attached to Max, they look nothing alike, she's is 100 percent my daughter, I know it" Luke said with confidence

"Emma also has some features that could be Max's they do have some similarities, lets not get ahead of ourselves and rule it out, Luke" Lorelai said gently

"I know, I just need to get this test over with" Luke said

"Alright fine, set up an appointment tomorrow" Lorelai said giving in.

Luke smiled and they joined the kids for dinner.

The next day Luke picked Emma up from school

"Hey, we have to go to that lab place today" Luke said when she got in the car

"Alright, can I drive?" Emma asked

"No" Luke barked

"But Max lets me drive" Emma bargained

"That's because Max is trying to get on your good side, so that you like him better" Luke grunted

.

Emma crossed her arms and did a fake pout all the way to where the place.

When they got inside Max was already pacing

"Your late" Anna's brother said walking out with a clipboard

"Yeah, sorry, um she had soccer practice" Luke said scratching the back of his neck

"its fine, so we can do a cheek swab sample and a hair sample, its up to you" Anna's brother said

"Can we do both, to be 100 percent sure?" Max asked

"Of course" Anna's brother agreed.

They took the hair and cheek sample and as they were going to leave

"So um, would you like to go to dinner?" Max asked as they were about to get in the truck

"No, that's o-k" Luke began to say when Emma intervened

"Yeah, lets go" Emma exclaimed

"The Japanese Steakhouse?" Max asked

"Yeah!" Emma squealed and got in her dads truck

"Follow him" she said

At the dinner Max and Emma talked about her past soccer games and how her family was doing

"So Luke, are you nervous about the results?" Max asked

"No, I'm pretty confident" Luke said edgily

"I wouldn't be too confident if I were you" Max said with a glance

"Well I am" Luke said and went back to eating his salad

"So Emma Bug, Gym in the morning?" Max asked

"Yeah, I bet this week I can beat you again at who can sprint the longest on the treadmill" Emma said teasingly

"Emma Bug?" Luke asked in disgust, referring to Emma's nickname given to her by Max

"You call her princess" Max said

"Because she is one, she's not a bug or any other type of insect" Luke said shaking his head

"Dad its not a big deal, jeez"

"Whatever, I'm just saying a little thought could be put in"

"Are you really challenging me on a nickname that I call my daughter"

"She's not your daughter" Luke said his voice rising

"She is, and the results will be there for you to see in 2 weeks"

"Yeah, we'll see about that" Luke said with a smirk.

Two weeks passed and Will and Max drove Emma to the testing center. Lorelai and Luke were running late for work. Max and Will were going to grab a snack when Emma saw Anna emerge from the lab room. Laughing with her brother

"I really appreciate, you doing this for me" Anna said with a wicked grin

"Well, I helped you out on the last test, not a problem doing it again" her brother said with a smirk

"Well, now April can know what its like to fully have a dad without any distractions" Anna said trying to get her brother to have sympathy.

He nodded and she walked out the back way. Emma couldn't hear what was said but something seemed off to her.

"Alright, were here" Lorelai said as her and Luke entered

Shortly after, Max came in with fear written all over his face.

"So, Danes-Medina case, I have worked personally to deliver to you the results" Anna's brother started.

Luke took a deep breath and starred at Emma "She has to be mine" he said over and over in his head

"Luke Danes is 99.9 % not the father of Emma McKenzie Danes, Max Medina is 99.9% the father of Emma McKenzie Danes" Anna's brother said formally

Luke's jaw dropped and so did Will and Max's. Max Medina's face broke out in a grin and Emma sat looking at her hands.

To Be continued. Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz tellll me what you guys thought. I love feedback and always appreciate reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

"I'll leave you all here to gather your thoughts, I know that in paternity cases where the child is older the circumstances can be a bit more difficult, you may stay here in the family results room as long as you wish until closing, we don't have any other cases tonight" Anna's brother said and left to go back to his office

Luke remained silent, the gravity of what was said didn't even register with him yet. Lorelai quickly composed herself

"Alright, um Max I guess you, me, Emma, and Luke can agree to some kind of custody arrangement later, I think we just need some time to process this, maybe come by the house in a few days, and we can talk, I think we're all kind of shell shocked here" Lorelai said studying her husband

"Of course, my only concern is Emma and I want to make sure she's okay" Max said looking protectively over at Emma who still hadn't looked up

"Are you okay?" Max asked and layed his hand on her back

"Umm… I think so" Emma said and met his gaze

"Alright, well um, wow I'm a dad" Max said with a grin breaking out

"You're a dad, congratulations" Lorelai said faking a smile.

"Thanks, so um, I'm going to head home, and I will call tomorrow to set up a time for the custody stuff" Max said and left to leave before he did, he knelt down next to Emma forcing her to look at him

"I'm so happy, and I'm going to be a great dad to you, I uh I'm going to go buy stuff for you, and I'm going to move into a bigger apartment so you can have a room of your own, and you can decorate it any way you like and um I'm just so happy" Max said and patted her on the back.

Emma offered a small smile.

The way home was awkward. Emma rode back with her mom, and the boys rode Luke home. The boys car remained silent and in the girls car, Lorelai tried desperately to get Emma to open up

"So um, you doing okay?" Lorelai asked

Emma shrugged and continued starring out the window

"So I take it Max wasn't your first choice" Lorelai said trying to lighten the mood

"I'm not really in the mood right now Mom" Emma said and turned farther away

"Alright, well if you change your mind, I'm right here" Lorelai said.

Emma remained silent

"You know I bet there are perks to having two dads now, double Christmases, and you get two rooms, and new stuff, that's not so bad right?" Lorelai prodded

Once again Emma remained silent

"And you know, Max is a good guy, he obviously loves you and I can tell you like him too, so this isn't so bad" Lorelai continues

"Mom, I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD" Emma yelled losing her temper

"YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME, I. DON'T. WANT. TO. TALK. TO. ANYONE. I know you hate your dad, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN EVERYONE ELSE HATES THEIRS, SO THIS IS A BIT WEIRD FOR ME" Emma finished

"WOW, SO YOUR TURNING THIS AROUND ON ME, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG" Lorelai yelled

"YES YOU DID, YOU AND DAD BOTH GO AND SKANK AROUND WITH RANDOM PEOPLE THE SECOND YOU BREAK UP, YOU KNOW IT'S A LOT TO DEAL WITH, I HAVE A SISTER FROM HELL AND NOW MY DAD, ISNT MY DAD, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, CALL HIM LUKE NOW, SO IS HE MY STEP DAD?" Emma asked

"YOU NEED TO GET OVER YOURSELF, YOU KNOW HE IS STILL JUST AS MUCH YOUR DAD" Lorelai yelled

"AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DIDN'T GO AND "SKANK AROUND" THE ONLY REASON I WAS WITH MAX IN THE FIRST PLACE IS BECAUSE I SAW YOUR DAD WITH ANNA" Lorelai finished

"WHATEVER, I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU" Emma said and continued looking out of the window

The rest of the car ride home was silent and Emma trudged up the steps. Lorelai went into her room and cried and the boys went out on their own. Luke sat home in his apartment, in amazement and disbelief.

Around 12:00 AM Emma heard someone come into her room by the window

Adam came in and sat on her bed. She was wide awake and couldn't sleep

"Hey" Adam greeted timidly

"What do you want" Emma snapped

"I heard about what happened, news travels fast in a small town" Adam said jubilantly

"Here to rub it in?" Emma asked with a sigh

"No, I figured we'd blow off this town, get away from it tonight" Adam said sitting on her bed with her

"Your never going to get me to go out with you, your little plan didn't work and I'm too much emotional baggage remember? So stop playing games, because I'm not interested" Emma said and turned to her side

"Oh come on, I was kidding" Adam said teasingly

"Just go" Emma said

"Hate me all the way to New York, lets get out of here" Adam said and walked over to her side

"You really cant take no for an answer" Emma responded

"I really cant" Adam said with a grin

"Are we taking the motorcycle or the bus?" Emma asked

"Motorcycle" Adam replied with a grin and took her hand

Lorelai went into Emma's room at 3:30 in the morning to check on her, she couldn't sleep and she wondered how Emma was holding up, when she got to her room she saw Emma wasn't there.

She quickly dialed Luke's number

"Luke" she said panicky when he picked

"Lorelai? Whats wrong?" he asked matching her panicked state

"Emma's not here, I cant find her" Lorelai said as tears spilled down her face

"I'll be right over, call the police" Luke said and ran to his truck.

When he got there, the police were there and Lorelai was crying hysterically

"Listen ma'am, we cant report anything until she's missing for over 48 hours" The officer said

"She could be dead by then" Lorelai yelled

"She's a 15 year old kid, from what you told me she was upset at you, I'm sure she's blowing off steam, and she'll be back home tomorrow morning" the officer said calmly

"YOU DO YOUR JOB OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU" Luke yelled at the officer

"Excuse me?" The officer said

"Find my daughter tonight, or I will and I will make sure you lose your job" Luke spat

"Sir, I'm going to ask you not to use that tone with me" the officer said clearly annoyed

"Luke, yelling at him is not going to solve anything, go call her cell phone again and see if she answers" Lorelai said and Luke moved away pulling out his phone to call Emma.

Once again he got the voicemail

Meanwhile.

"1 hour until New York" Adam said as they were taking a pit stop

"I left my phone in my moms car, do you think they've noticed I'm not home?" Emma asked

"I don't know" Adam said

"Can we turn around, we can go to NY some other time" Emma asked

"If you want to" Adam said

"Lets just sit here for awhile" Emma said bringing her knees to her chin

"Alright, so um why did you kiss me a few weeks ago?" Adam asked

"To get back at you for kissing me"

"Well, it worked, made me want you more" Adam finished in a mumble

"All those things you said about playing me, did you mean them?" Emma asked with clarity

"Of course I didn't mean them Emma, are you that inside your own world?"

"Why did you say that stuff then?" Emma asked

"Because I think I'm bloody in love with you" Adam said not meaning to spit out that information

"What?" Emma asked shocked

"Just forget I said anything" Adam responded picking up his motorcycle helmet and heading towards his bike.

Emma took quick strides and approached him, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. Adam pulled back after a few seconds "What are you doing?" he asked with amusement

"I think I bloody in love with you too" Emma said grinning trying to mock his British accent.

Adam closed the space between them once more.

Anyway there is your next chapter, quick I know. So I love you alls reviews. The more juicy stuff next. I know this one is a bit disappointing on the drama side but I promise next chapter, Max Medina, Custody, and Max wanting Emma to change her name to Emma Medina and wanting her birth certificate changed to say that he is her father! I bet Luke will love that! Please review Lovelies!


	26. Chapter 26

Alright so I appreciate the reviews. I got one review that made me kind of sad but oh well life goes on. I have heard from some of you that you are dissatisfied at the way the story is turning out and I'm really sorry if you guys feel like I've gotten you into a story that now you no longer want to read, but I promised if you guys held off until the end you would all be satisfied. When starting off this story it wasn't my intent to put so much drama into, the Max idea didn't hatch until after Luke began neglecting his family. My intention of this story was what would it be like if when Luke found out about April he already had a family. That had never really been done before the way I thought it would go down, so this is my version of it. I re-read my story from beginning to end yesterday and I realized that it has a lot of Luke and Emma, and though I wanted Luke and his daughter to be the focus, I didn't realize until now how much they really are the center. I don't know if you guys like that or hate it but please let me know. Personally I like reading the Luke father/daughter stories, but its up to you guys. Um Please just let me know where you all stand with this story, if your ready for me to wrap it up and be done or if you want me to keep going at a steady pace. Thank you!

Emma slowly creeped up the steps the following morning, hoping that every one was still asleep. When she reached the second stair Luke's voice boomed behind her

"Do you have any idea?" Luke spat

"Wha-" Emma began to say

"Do you have any idea what you've put your mother and I, and this town through?"

"I-" Emma began to say

"I don't want to hear it" Luke said fury raging

"I'm-"

"I said save it Emma, your mother is in her room finally asleep so don't bother her, and your brothers are still out driving around looking for you, I better call them" Luke said angrily and glancing at Emma's flushed face, and sick like expression

Luke pulled out his phone from his pocket

"Hey"

"Yeah, she came home"

"I don't know where she's been"

"I know you guys are tired, just come home and sleep, I'm taking the day off from the diner, Caesar and Lane can cover for it today"

That's all Emma heard Luke say but she figured her brothers were mad as well.

Emma sat on the top step of the stairs waiting for Luke to come back and yell at her more

"Where the hell were you anyways?" Luke asked

"I was on my way to New York" Emma said softly

"Are you out of your mind? What did you do take a bus?" Luke spat

"Uh yeah" Emma quickly covered

"Your beyond grounded, were taking your phone, you cant finish your soccer season, no hanging out with friends, for 4 months" Luke yelled

"4months?" Emma asked confused

"5 months sound better?" Luke stormed

"Why is it always me that gets in trouble? Why don't you ever punish April she's the one that's your daughter anyways" Emma rebutted

"How I punish April is not any of your business" Luke spat

"You don't punish April! She intentionally is rude to me and I un-intentionally try to run away just for a little while to think and I get a prison sentence" Emma snapped

"Well April unlike you doesn't run away from home in the middle of the night causing her parents to panic, she's has more consideration than that" Luke yelled

"REALLY? MAYBE THAT'S BECAUSE YOU AND HER MOM SIT AROUND AND KISS HER A** ALL DAY LONG, AND SHE HAS NO REASON TO RUN AWAY, SHE GETS WHATEVER SHE WANTS SO WHY DOES SHE HAVE ANY REASON TO WANT TO LEAVE" Emma yelled

"Just stop, you and April are like Apples and Oranges, she's like an Apple, sweet, obedient, smart, and reliable and lately you've been like an orange sour, mean, and tucked away at the back of the refrigerator because no one wants you" Luke spat

Emma's eyes immediately filled with tears at Luke's harsh words

"You know I'm glad your not my daughter because now I don't have to deal with this , I don't have to deal with your sneaking out, or all your boyfriends, or you in general" Luke said with a fake shrug. He regretted everything he said the moment he said it, when he saw the look on Emma's face, he immediately regretted all of it.

"I guess it's a good thing then that the test results turned out the way they did " Emma said softly and left the house.

On her way out of the door she passed a half awake Max and Will

"Em, where are you going now?" Max asked

"Anywhere but here" Emma said with tears rolling down her face

"Just come inside, go back to bed, everything will be fine when you wake up" Will said reaching for her arm

"No, I'm never going back into that house and I'm never speaking to him again" Emma said angrily

"Emma, stop Mom is really upset, if you leave just tell us where your going" Max asked

"I don't know where" Emma said looking down

"Here, take my cell phone, when you find out where your going call me, so I can call mom, I wont tell dad, is really upset and we need to know where you are"

"Fine" Emma grunted

"Please stay in Stars Hollow" Max begged

"No promises" Emma said and began to leave.

She had no where to go, if she went to anyone in Stars Hollow they would force her to go back home, she couldn't go see Rory because she was still kind of mad about the camping trip incident, so she decided to just go into the club house her dad built her behind the house for now, It was big enough for her to catch some sleep for awhile.

Inside the Danes Home

"Why arent you making Em stay" Will asked Luke

"At this point, nothing I say will make her stay" Luke said looking down tiredly

"So your just letting her go off, who knows where?" Max asked angrily

"She'll be fine" Luke said and left to go into and Lorelai's bedroom

Lorelai was still asleep and Luke kissed her softly on the forehead, before going out himself for the night. He left a note though, sayinghe would be back in a few hours.

Luke drove angrily to Anna's house, it was 6:30 in the morning and when she answered the door Anna looked as though she had just woken up

"She's not my daughter" Luke said

"Come in" Anna said leading him to the couch

"I mean how can she not be my daughter, she looks exactly like me, has my temper, I raised that little girl and she's not even mine, I know she's mine, I just know, there is no way she is Max's kid, there's just no way, and then she runs away from home, everyone is dealing and she runs away, we call the police and then she comes home an hour ago, and I yell at her ground her and she asks why does she get grounded when she didn't mean to hurt me and Lorelai but when April is intentionally hurtful to her, she doesn't get in any trouble, and I knew she was right just looking at her I knew she was right and instead of sucking up my pride and telling her that,I told her I was glad that she wasn't mine and that no one wanted her, what kind of monster father says that?" Luke ranted

"Luke calm down, its probably a good thing that she's not yours" Anna reasoned

"Not a good thing, not a good thing, I raised her, she's MY daughter" Luke yelled

"Not according to the paternity test" Anna said

"Screw the paternity test" Luke spat

"Honey, calm down let me make you some tea" Anna said

"I don't want tea, I came here for a reason not for tea" Luke said

"Really? So soon, I figured after the divorce but not before it, wow I wasn't prepared but ok" Anna said and put her arms around his waste and kissed him softly. Luke began to respond but remembered that this was Anna not Lorelai

"What are you doing?" Luke yelled

"Making up for lost time" Anna said

"Well don't, I don't love you Anna, I love my wife and were going to get back together" Luke said keeping Anna at arms length

"WHAT" Anna yelled

"Did you think that we were going to get back together?" Luke asked

"Of course I did, that's why I picked you to be April's father" Anna yelled

"WHAT?" Luke asked in surprise

"I figured out of all the guys I was with then, that you were the one that probably wasn't married and didn't have any other kids, so you were the one I had the best chance of getting together with" Anna said

"So I'm not April's dad?" Luke asked

"No, come on Luke I know you didn't go to college but you could be a bit smarter than that ,she looks nothing like you or me, her dad is some Italian guy, I made my brother tell her you're her dad" Anna revealed

"I cant believe you would do that" Luke said in shock

"No worries, Luke I figured if you guys didn't buy it I would let her meet her real dad, he owns a pizza place" Anna said casually.

Luke wanted to be mad, he wanted to be furious but he broke out in a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Anna asked

"She's not mine" Luke said and relief flooded him

"I've got to go, Anna, thank you" he said and left like a grinning idiot.

Alright so there is your next installment, I cant decide if I want to wait a little while for Luke to put two in two together that Emma could be his daughter or if he decided immediately. I don't know how you all feel about Luke finding out that way but there it is. Next chapter will be a bit more of all the family.


	27. Chapter 27

You all truly blew me away with the mass amount of feedback. You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to read reviews. It never goes unappreciated and it means a lot that you guys would take the time to review. So here is your next update and I hope you all enjoy!

"Lorelai, Lorelai" Luke said almost running into the house

"Luke?" she asked making her way down the stairs, she had just woken up

"Everything's okay, Everything's okay" he said wrapping his arms around her

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked hopefully, thinking he meant he found Emma

"She's not mine, April's not mine" Luke said in excitement

"Wait calm down, you haven't found Emma?" Lorelai asked stepping away from her

"She came home" Luke said

"Is she in her room? I have to go talk to her" Lorelai said making her way up the steps.

"Wait-she's not-" Luke began to say but Lorelai was already in Emma's room

Lorelai sat on Emma's bed, Luke was shocked, there Emma was sleeping.

Lorelai stroked her hair

"She's back home" she said and relief was evident in her tone

"Um, yeah she came home earlier" Luke said scratching his neck

"Wait, go back did you say April's not yours?" Lorelai asked

"Anna got her brother to fake the test" Luke said with an excited grin

Lorelai sat processing for a minute

"And your happy about this?" Lorelai asked

"Thrilled, now we can get back together, now the kids will want to spend time with me again, now my dad will not be so mad at me" Luke said excitedly

"Luke" Lorelai said trying to stop him

"We can be a family again, this is so great" Luke continued

"This doesn't change anything between us" Lorelai said breaking him out of his rant

"What?" Luke asked stunned

"The problem was never April" Lorelai started

"Well, until she came around everything was perfect"

"I didn't seek the divorce and the kids weren't mad at you because of April, it's the way you pretended as though we didn't exist or matter after you found out about April" Lorelai clarified

Luke looked at her more confused

"When you found out about April, you stopped having dinner with us, you were never home, you broke promises with the kids, you wouldn't let Will work at the diner when April was there and you had family dinners with Anna and April and didn't even have family dinners with us anymore, none of that was April's fault, it was your fault for allowing that to happen, that's why I asked for the divorce and that's why the kids havent had much to do with you" Lorelai added

"So, where do we go from here?" Luke asked

"I told you, we would do the family dinner thing once a week, we'll let things get back to normal, let things calm down is all I'm saying" Lorelai said

"Okay" Luke said nodding.

There was silence for a few seconds

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked

"Yeah?"

"If Anna's brother faked the results of Aprils test, do you think he faked yours and Emma's?" Lorelai asked

"Um…wow….I don't know…if he did I'm going-"

"Well don't you think we should have it redone?" Lorelai asked

"Yeah, wake Em, up, lets go" Luke said

"Luke we'll call around its not like they have paternity labs just popping around," Lorelai said with an amused smirk

"Right, okay, so I'm making us breakfast" Luke said with a nod

Lorelai made her way over to him and kissed him softly, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back

"I've missed you" he said hoarsely

"So have I" Lorelai said in her same seriousness

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Luke asked hopefully

"You know I cant, not until you prove it to me that your all in" Lorelai muttered

Luke cupped her face with his palm

"I'm all in, I swear to you I am all in" Luke said looking intently into her eyes

Lorelai smiled weakly "You have no idea how badly I want to believe that" she said stepping back

"I will make things right" he said.

Lorelai simply nodded and Luke kissed her on top of the head

"Breakfast will be ready in an hour, want to sit at the bar stool, we still have to talk about Emma's punishment?" Luke asked

Lorelai took his hand and he lead her into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face.

Emma woke up and rubbed her head, she had a massive migraine, her dads harsh words replayed over and over in her head

"No one wants you, I'm glad your not my daughter" thinking about those words made her eyes fill with tears but she quickly shook them away. She sat in her bed with her knees sitting under her chin when William walked in.

"I figured you'd be up" he said and sat in the chair next to her bed

"Are you mad, grandpa?" Emma asked worriedly

"No, I'm not mad" William said

Emma took a breath of relief

"What you did last night was wrong, I think we both know that" William said

"I know and I'm so sorry if I made you worried grandpa" Emma said sincerely

"Alright, your dad almost got arrested" William said amused

"What?" Emma asked curiously and surprised

"The officer didn't want to report you missing or search for you and your dad kept yelling at him" William said with a small laugh

"That's dad for you" Emma said with a tiny smile

"He loves you a lot, he doesn't always mean what he says" William said in all seriousness

"You heard?" Emma asked

"Yeah I was standing in the kitchen, I heard everything he said earlier this morning" William responded with a nod

"How do I forgive that?" Emma asked

"You just do sweetie, I know what your dealing with right now is upsetting and hard, but its upsetting and hard for him too, your like his sunshine and he learns yesterday that the little girl who's had him wrapped around her finger isn't his little girl and then she runs away, he's processing too and he has no idea where you are, he was scared" William said

"So he barks at me and says mean things after he see's me, when he had no idea where I was?" Emma asked defensively

"that's how he deal with things, you run away, he says things he doesn't mean" William said again trying to defend Luke

Emma nodded

"Pal, just hear him out okay?" William asked

"Yeah, I guess I will" Emma said with a smile.

William patted her head and left her room.

Will and Max made their ways into the kitchen.

"Yum, that smells good" Will said sitting next to Lorelai on the bar stool

"Yep, my flannel man is making us breakfast" Lorelai said with a bright smile. Luke grinned back at her

"First breakfast in two months that doesn't consist of a pop tart or cereal" Max said in an approving tone

"Well, you know cooking is not exactly, my god given talent" Lorelai said with a smile

"Honey, your cooking does not exactly meet the standards for pigs to eat" Luke said lovingly

Lorelai gave him a playful annoyed look. The kids laughed causing Luke and Lorelai both to smile. Things felt like normal.

The moment was interrupted when Emma's presence was noticed

"Um…hi" she said timidly

"Hey" Lorelai said somewhat coldly

"I was just making breakfast" Luke said trying to meet her gaze but she wouldn't look at him. She just nodded.

"I'm um sorry mom, about running away" Emma said desperately trying to make her mom look at her

Lorelai turned and looked at her, she tried to remain cold and indifferent but couldn't help it she pulled Emma into a hug. Emma tightly hugged her back

"I'm sorry about yelling at you too, its not your fault" Emma said

"Shhhh, honey its okay" Lorelai soothed. Luke smiled at the way Lorelai comforted their daughter.

"I'm sorry too Max and Will" Emma said

"Its okay, but don't do it again, as much of a bonding moment me and Max had at 3 AM riding around looking for you, I like to sleep" Will said sarcastically.

Emma grinned at him, Lorelai noticed how Emma didn't say sorry to Luke or even really acknowledge him

"Don't you have something to say to your dad?" Lorelai prodded.

Luke looked up from scrambling eggs

"No" Emma said and took a seat at the kitchen table

"Well you apologized to us, don't you think he deserves an apology as well?" Lorelai asked

"Nope" Emma said and turned away

Alright so there you guys go, next Emma finds out the truth and so does Lorelai about what Luke said. Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review!


	28. Chapter 28

The rest of breakfast was silent, Luke tried desperately to get Emma to talk to him but she wouldn't.

"Emma honey, can we talk to you for a second?" Lorelai asked

"Sure" Emma replied setting down her fork

"Well um, today your dad-" Lorelai began

"Max?" Emma asked

"No, Luke" Lorelai clarified

"He's not my dad" Emma said with indifference

"Well that's what we need to talk to about, Luke found out today that Emma had her brother fake the paternity results, Luke isn't April's dad" Lorelai said

"What! No way!" Will said

"D*** dad, what are you going to do about it, we should sue Anna and her brother" Max chimed in

"We're not suing anybody" Luke said

"Anyway, we think he may have lied about the results of you and Max's paternity test" Lorelai said bringing the attention back to the matter at hands

"I don't think so" Emma stated

"Em, were going to have you retested" Lorelai said with finality

"No, I don't want to be retested, I'm glad he's not my dad" Emma said getting up

"What is wrong with you" Lorelai said her voice rising

"Just stop, stop talking, Max is my dad, just leave it alone" Emma said yelling

"Emma McKenzie Danes, don't you dare leave this table, you are in so much trouble" Lorelai screamed

"My last name isn't Danes anymore" Emma yelled in retaliation

"What has gotten into you?" Lorelai asked

"This is all HIS FAULT" Emma screamed

"What did your dad do?" Lorelai asked stunned

Luke took a deep breath "Emma don't, don't say it, I didn't mean any of it, please just forget it, I'm begging you" Luke pleaded

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Lorelai screamed

Luke's eyes pleaded with Emma's. she simply turned away but before she could make it to her room Lorelai stopped her

"What did he say Emma?" Lorelai asked softly

"He…he….I….I'm sorry" Emma said and ran up the stairs to her room

Lorelai followed her

"D***" Luke said out loud, the boys just looked at him.

Emma stood in her room rubbing the back of her neck

"Tell me what he said" Lorelai pleaded and sat on her bed

"I came home early this morning, you were asleep, dad was awake, and Will and Max were out looking for me" Emma started

Lorelai nodded and she continued

"I felt bad about running away and dad immediately started yelling at me, and then he said I was grounded for 5 months, I asked him why I get grounded all the time and April doesn't when she's mean to our family, he told me it was none of my business, I said something rude and then he said that I was mean and that nobody wants me and that he's glad that I'm not his daughter" Emma said with tears running down her face

"He said that?" Lorelai asked in disbelief

"So I left again, and Max and Will made me take Will's phone and made me promise to stay in Stars Hollow, but I ended up just coming in the house and going to sleep once I saw dad's truck leave" Emma finished

Lorelai wrapped Emma in a warm hug.

Downstairs

"So, this whole nice family breakfast thing, probably wont be happening again" Max said trying to break the tension

Luke glared at him and Will smiled sadly

"Probably not" Will said

"Well, Will its time for baseball practice, we have a game tonight" Max said

"That's right, well we should get going, dad are you going to come?" Will asked

"Um, yeah sure" Luke said with a distant nodd

"Okay….well thanks for breakfast" Will said and they left.

Luke stayed positioned at the kitchen table, he couldn't get himself to move, about 30 minutes later Lorelai came down finding him in the same spot as before. She was angry to say the least

"What the hell would make you say something like that?" She snapped

"You know I didn't mean it" Luke said rising

"I cant believe I fell for it once again" Lorelai said shaking her head and sinking into a chair

"No, its not like that, I was tired, I hadn't slept, I didn't mean it, any of it" Luke pleaded

"I'm so tired of this" Lorelai said with a smirk

"I thought that after giving you time away from us for two months, you would be crawling on your hands and knees to get us back, I thought we would get back together and everything would be perfect, its been two months Luke, since you've lived in this house with us and your just the same as before" Lorelai said with a disgusted smile

"No, I've changed" Luke pleaded

"Please" Lorelai said holding up her hand to stop him

"Its over" she said and made her way into their bedroom

"No, don't say that" Luke yelled getting hysterical

"Everything is okay now, I can fix it, if you would just let me, we can be a family again, I love you" Luke said with tears running down his face

"Just leave" Lorelai said

"No, I'm not leaving" Luke said

"Leave" Lorelai said her voice full of anger

"I'm going to go clean the kitchen, the boys game is at 6, so we'll go together, and I'm going to fix things with Emma" Luke told her

"I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE" Lorelai screamed and slammed her bedroom door shut.

Luke sighed.

Upstairs in her room Emma called Max

"Hey Emma bug" Max said happily

"Hey" Emma said sniffling

"You okay?" Max asked full of concern

"Yeah, you might not be my dad" Emma said

"What, of course I am, we had it checked" Max reasoned

"Dad found out that Anna had her brother fake his and Aprils test and he might have done the same to ours" Emma replied

"Oh" Max said dumbfounded

"I don't want to get the test redone, I want you to be my dad" Emma said quietly

"I want you to be my daughter, but we have to get it redone" Max said in an apologetic tone

"No we don't" Emma spat

"Honey, we do" Max said with finality

"Fine, I have to go" Emma said and hung up

While Luke was cleaning the kitchen he heard a knock at the door it was April

"Mom told me" April said with tears in her eyes

"Um come in" Luke said

"I didn't know Luke, I swear" April said

"Hey its okay, I know you didn't" Luke tried to make her feel better.

Emma watched the scene from on top of the stairs, wasn't even his daughter and he still comforted her over me" Emma thought in her head

"You hungry, I made the family breakfast?" Luke asked

"That's okay, I just felt like I needed to come say bye to you" April said and reached out her arms to hug him. He hugged her back and smiled

"You know I'm sure with your real dad, things will work out a lot better" Luke said

"Maybe, I'm um sorry for how I split up your family this past year" April said looking down

"It was my fault not yours" Luke said

"Some of it was mine, is Emma here, I think I need to talk to her" April said

"Yeah, I think so, um please don't be nasty to her, she's had a rough couple of days" Luke said

"I wont, I need to apologize" April said and made her way up to Emma's room.

Emma quickly ran into her room and closed the door, a second later she heard a knock

"Come in" Emma said

"Um, hi can I come in?" April asked politely

"Sure" Emma said with reservation

Emma waited for April to speak

April sat on the floor Indian-style

"So I guess your pretty psyched right now?" April asked sadly

"No, not really" Emma said

"What? Why? I was so jealous at the thought that Luke had another daughter, you are way more closer to him I cant even imagine what it must have been like to you" April said confused

Emma let out a breath oblivious to Luke standing in the doorway listening

"April, I was never jealous of you, I was raised to never be a jealous person, sure at times I thought my dad liked you better, he blew me off a lot of times to spend time with you and that really hurt me, but I was never jealous, and I'm really sorry your mom lied to you" Emma said sitting down on the floor next to April

"I'm really sorry Emma, we could have been so close" April said looking down

"Yeah, we could've been" Emma agreed

"I'm meeting my real dad in an hour" April said with a smile

"Really? That's cool" Emma said with a smile

"Yeah, I called him, he owns a pizza restaurant and him and his wife have 2 sons" April replied with a smile

"So, no new sister to claw each others eyes out?" Emma asked smiling

"No, Emma, Luke really loves you, a lot" April said getting serious

"Yeah, right" Emma scoffed

"Trust me, he may of blew you off all those times to spend time with me but your all he talked about" April said with a small smile

"Really?" Emma asked surprised

"Yeah, well I need to go, but I just want you to know that if I could I would do things all over and I would be a whole lot nicer to you" April said looking down

"Thanks" Emma said and offered her arms out to hug her. April hugged her back tightly

"Um if you ever want to talk or anything, just call me" April said

"Alright, I will" Emma said with a smile and turned away as April left her room

Luke made his escape downstairs and into the kitchen

"Bye, Luke" April said with a wave

"Bye" Luke said and gave her a smile.

Alright next chapter, the boys baseball game, and Luke and Emma's talk. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Also not sure about what to do with Max. Plzzzz vote who you want to be Emma's father? So in your review plz write Luke or Max, and I'll know what your talking about.


	29. Chapter 29

Luke left the house around 2:00 to get a shower and get ready for the baseball game. He hadn't spoken to Emma or Lorelai when he left. Around 5:00 the Danes doorbell rang and since Lorelai was getting a shower Emma answered the door

"Hey babe" Jordan said with a smile

"Oh hey" Emma said taken aback

"I uh wanted to come see you before my game, your going to be there right?" Jordan asked

"Yeah I'm coming" Emma said

"So where's your family?"

"Moms the only one home and she's in the shower" Emma replied

Jordan grinned and pulled her in to kiss her

"Jordan, stop" Emma said pulling away

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked confused

"I kissed Adam" Emma said looking down

"Adam Webster, that kid that shows up to a class once a month, I didn't even know that you knew him?" Jordan didn't believe her

"Um, yeah, were kind of….friends"

"I swear Ems, I've never seen you talk to him once"

"Well we do, and last night I ran away with him to New York and we kissed" Emma continued

Jordan laughed

"Why are you laughing?" Emma asked

"Am I being Punk'd, your so cute trying to punk me, baby I love you" Jordan said humored

"Jordan I'm not kidding" Emma said seriously

"Wait, this isn't a joke, you really kissed the guy?" Jordan asked getting angry

"Yes" Emma replied looking at her shoes

"Do you have feelings for him?" Jordan asked hoping that she didn't

"Yes"

"And so this kiss, it means you want to be with him?"

"I don't know, well….maybe…..yes"

Jordan nodded, he couldn't believe this he was going to be the quarterback next year, he was a junior, every girl wanted him and the one he wanted, wants someone else. He is in love with Emma and she is in love with Adam Webster, he just couldn't believe it.

"Jordan, I'm sorry"

"I need to get back to practice….um I'll see you around" Jordan said sadly

Emma would do anything to make him feel better at that moment.

A couple minutes later Lorelai came down the stairs

"Hey, you ready to go, game starts soon" Lorelai asked

"Yeah" Emma replied sadly

"Hey why arent you wearing your I heart 7 shirt, your boyfriend needs his support" Lorelai said smiling

"He's not my boyfriend anymore" Emma replied

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry, you can stay home I'm sure Sookie would be happy to spend some time with you tonight, if its too hard to see him?" Lorelai asked

"I'm the one who ended it Mom"

"What? Why?" Lorelai asked confused. Emma and Jordan had been in love with each other for a few years now and have only been dating 4 months.

"I kind of have feelings for someone else"

"Who?"

"His name is Adam"

"Have we ever met him?"

"Um, no" Emma replied

"So your going out with him now?" Lorelai asked

"I don't know" Emma said confusedly

"Okay, well we have to get going, do you want to drive?" Lorelai asked

"Uh yeah"

At the game Lorelai and Emma took their seats, Emma and Jordan kept from looking at each other before the game started.

Will and Max came up to their mom

"Hey mom, did you bring our jugs of water?" Will asked

"Right here honey" Lorelai said holding up the two jugs

"Awesome" Max said and chugged some of his

Lorelai laughed

Will looked at Emma " Can we talk to you for a second?" Will asked her

"Yeah, I'm coming" Emma said and followed them away from the bleachers

"What the hell is this I hear about you kissing Adam Webster?" Will asked protectively

"What? Jordan's going around telling everyone my business now?" Emma asked

"I'm your brother, he only told me" Will said annoyed

"Its none of your business Will"

"It is my business, the guy is not good for you, he'll bring you down to his level"

"You don't even know him"

Will shook his head

"Games about to start, I'm telling dad"

"Will, don't" Emma yelled but it was too late he had already reached the dugout

Emma let out a huff and took her seat next to her mom.

Right when they sat down they saw Luke meet them on the bleachers, he took a seat beside Emma

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" he asked more to Lorelai than to Emma

"I don't care" Lorelai replied with her arms crossed

"I brought some food" Luke said

"We're not hungry" Lorelai said stubbornly

"Burger and Fries" Luke responded

"Still not hungry" Lorelai repeated

"Well, I am" Luke said taking out a giant burger from his bag

"Lorelai's stomach grumbled

"Sure your not hungry?" Luke asked with a smirk

"Give me that" Lorelai said taking the burger.

Luke handed her fries

"I know you don't eat this stuff Em, so I made you a turkey club and cut you up some carrots" Luke said surveying Emma

"On wheat?" Emma asked

"On, wheat, exactly the way you like it"

Emma reached into the bag and pulled out her sandwich. Luke smiled.

"Ooh look Max is up to bat" Lorelai cheered

"Hit it out of the park Max" Emma yelled in support

Max swung at the first pitch and missed then on the second swing Max hit it into the far left field

Luke beamed "That's my boy" he said proudly to himself

"No, that's our boy" Lorelai replied eating a French fry.

Luke beamed at her and she smiled back.

"Hey Em?" Luke asked getting Emma's attention his eyes still focused on Max at third base

"What?" she replied

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean any of that stuff I said"

"Sorry's getting kind of old" Emma responded

"I second that" Lorelai said with a mouth full of burger

"So don't let there be a next time, and just stop screwing up, your making it very hard for us to take you back" Emma said with a smile

"No next times, no more screw ups, I love you both and I've missed you and I'm never going to let this happen again"

"If you say so" Emma replied

At the end of the game Luke, Lorelai and, Emma waited for the boys to get all their belonging's from the dugout.

"So dinner?" Lorelai asked

"You just ate" Luke said rolling his eyes

Lorelai pouted "I'm still hungry"

"There is no way possible that you can be hungry you ate double what me and Em ate"

"Well I am, and I bet the boys are hungry too, so where are you taking us out to dinner at?" Lorelai asked

"How about Sniffy's?" Luke asked caving in

"Perfect" Lorelai said with a sniffle

At Sniffy's

"Hey stranger, long time no see, you brought the kids, buddy he brought the kids" Maisy screeched in delight

Buddy came running from the kitchen

"Hey, take any seat" Buddy said with a smile

"How are you guys doing?" Luke asked

"You know us, always doing great, the question is how are you?" Maisy asked with raised eyebrows

"I'm good, we just came from Max and Will's baseball game" Luke said

"That's what's stinking up the place" Buddy said with a warm smile

"Hey" Will said interjecting

"Oh don't mind Buddy, look at you three, gorgeous, just gorgeous" Maisy commented

"Thank you" Emma said with a smile

"Do you have a boyfriend? I bet you have a boyfriend? I bet old softy Luke is going crazy" Maisy said

"I am" Luke easily said

"Actually, I don't have a boyfriend" Emma said softly

"What?" Luke asked confused

"Well, we don't want to get into anything, we'll catch up later, Buddy lets go see what we can serve them ay?" Maisy asked

"Oh…..sure" Buddy agreed and they left

"it's a long story, please don't ask, I don't want to talk about it" Emma said and shot a pleading look at Will

Will decided he would let the pleasant dinner continue and tell her parents about Emma kissing Adam later.

Later that night Adam snuck into Emma's window

"Hey" he said and met her at the window

"Hey" she said back not sure of what to say

"You want to drive with me to Hartford I need to get out of this town for a little while?" Adam asked

"Are you my boyfriend?" Emma blurted out

Adam laughed deeply "Shhh, your going to wake someone up"

"Sorry, I'm not really the relationship type" Adam said cooly

" Oh " Emma said looking down

"Yeah, I don't have girlfriends, I just you know…."

"Hit it, then leave it?" Emma asked

"Pretty much" Adam said

"I'm not a hit it and leave it kind of girl, so don't expect anything from me' Emma said turning away

"Id be willing to try a real relationship with you' Adam said dropping his joking demeanor

"Yeah?"

"Sure, got to try everything once Adam said jokingly again

'Okay so you're my boyfriend'

'You're my girlfriend

Okay so there you go PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!


	30. Chapter 30

Max Medina had just pulled in his driveway from his job of teaching at Chilton. He was a bit tired but excited because Emma was supposed to call him tonight. Just then his phone rang

"Hello" Max answered

"How's our baby boy?" his mother replied cheerfully

"Hey mom" Max said smiling

"I just got the pictures you sent, my god she is gorgeous" his mother commented

"Thank you" Max said delighted

"Me and your dad are coming this weekend to meet her, we are just so excited, to meet our new granddaughter, I swear Max this girl is just going to be a great new part of our family, I just know it" His mom said in her usual bubliness

"Don't get too excited yet, we found out that the paternity test might have been wrong, were re-testing next week" Max said sadly

"Oh no! Well we're still coming in this weekend and were both dying to meet her" His mom continued

"And I'm dying for you both to meet her, but I don't know if it's the best idea" Max confided

"It would really mean a lot to us, if you shared this part of your life" his mother continues making him feel guilty

"Alright, I'll figure something out, I guess" Max concluded

"Great, we will see you on Saturday, I just so excited son, we never thought we would get any grandchildren out of you and now, I'm just so happy

At school Max and Will were sitting at their usual table, Will's arm was draped around Jessica and the group was in a discussion about the past baseball game, everyone was laughing and joking around. All of Emma's friends were conversing about making shirts for the next pep rally when Emma's best friend Paige asked where Emma had been the past 3 days. Jordan immediately looked away

"Yeah What has been going on with your little sister?" Noah asked Will and Max

"I don't know" Will responded absently

"She hasn't been sitting with us at lunch, and she never wants to hang out with us anymore on the weekends" Sally added

"Its getting a bit old, I mean if Emma wants to be out of the group than fine, but who is she going to sit at games with anymore?" Ashley another friend added

"Chill, Emma is still in the group" Max added

"Jordan? Did you and her break up or something?" Paige asked

"I've got to go" Jordan said and stood up to leave

"Another one leaves us" Amanda sighed

As Jordan was walking into the outdoor commons area, Emma was walking by with her books, she had just left from making out with Adam

Neither was looking were they were going and bumped right into each other

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean t- Jordan?" Emma asked stunned

"Hey" Jordan said reserved

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching"

"No problem, so are you going to eat lunch with us anymore or not?" Jordan barked

"Oh um, yeah, I've just been…..busy" Emma replied

"Your friends are getting kind of mad"

"Right….well um okay" Emma responded

"See ya" Jordan said and motioned to his next class

"Bye"

At the diner Luke was serving customers when Lorelai came in

"Hey" Luke said happily as she sat on the stool

"Coffee?" Lorelai asked

Luke filled her coffee

"Max called" Lorelai stated with a sigh

"What does he want?" Luke snapped

"His parents are coming into town, he wants Emma to meet them"

"No, that's ridiculous, he's not her father, I don't want her getting attached, she's already attached to him"

"I think we should let Em, decide" Lorelai stated sipping her coffee

"You have to understand where I'm coming from, I just don't want to let my daughter get attached to someone who's not going to be permanent in her life" Luke reasoned

Lorelai took a deep sigh

"What?" Luke asked

"When do we ever talk about anything besides the kids?" Lorelai asked out of the blue

Luke gave her a confused look

"That's all we ever talk about, every time we spend time together its always with the kids, and don't get me wrong I love our middle, but its never just you and me" Lorelai said sadly

"Then, I'll take you somewhere"

"Were in the middle of a divorce" Lorelai scoffed

"Screw the divorce, just forget about it" Luke said with a shrug

Lorelai stared down at her coffee

"When can I move back in?" Luke asked

"When you prove that you've changed"

"What more is it going to take from you, I apologized, I've been there for you and the kids, I love you, what more could you possibly want?"

"I just don't feel like we've hit that point, that big reconciliation, the moment just hasn't happened, I'm afraid it never will" Lorelai admitted

"It will happen" Luke reassured her

Lorelai gave him a small smile

"Get back together with Jordan" Will said cornering Emma at her locker

"Will stay out of it"

"I'm going to tell dad" Will stated

"What are we five, your going to run to dad and tell him what? That I'm with someone else? What can he do about it?, Nothing anyone does is going to stop me from being with Adam" Emma continued

"I'm just telling you Emma, he's involved in things that are really bad, he might hurt you"

"Thanks for the brotherly concern, but I can handle this" Emma said and walked past him

William was walking around the square and decided to watch Patty's dance class

"Don't think I don't see you there, sweetheart" Patty said suggestively with a wink

William laughed "Don't mind me miss Patty, just taking a walk" William said with a smile

"Don't you want to stay?" Patty teased

"I could for a little while"

"Alright ladies, take 10 or however long it takes to score him" Patty said laughing at her own joke

William laughed too

"My oh, my you are not at all like that hunky son of yours, I like"

"I used to be a lot like Luke years ago, now with my grandchildren I've evened out" William commented

"Well keep up the good work"

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me Miss Patty?" William asked

"Does that include dessert?" Patty asked with a wink in her usual suggestive tone

"We'll see" William said with a grin

"Pick me up at 7, and be a little late" Patty continued

"Alright, see you at 7:15"

At the Inn Sookie noticed that Lorelai was not her usual self

"Sweetie? Are you alright?" Sookie asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine its just….Luke…..and Rory"

"Rory?" Sookie asked confused

"I don't know Sook, this past year since she's been dating Logan, she hasn't really wanted to come around, I don't know, maybe she feels left out or something, she hasn't returned any phone calls since the dinner we had with the whole family, she said something then about being mad at Emma for something she said"

"Do you think her and Emma have been fighting?" Sookie asked

"I really don't even think they talk, Emma has been dealing with a lot lately, soccer, who's her dad, her and Jordan just broke up, and with Rory I have no idea what she's been up to because she doesn't return any calls"

"Wait Jordan and Emma broke up?" Sookie asked

"Yeah, a few days ago"

"They were so cute together though, and they were obviously smitten with each other for years"

"I don't know what's been up with her lately, she's been changing, just her demeanor, she's much more reserved, she doesn't spend much time with her brothers, I'm really concerned and I'm really worried about Rory too"

"Do you think maybe Rory feels left behind?" Sookie asked

"I don't think so, we've been making an effort to include her, all last year she would pop over all the time, I think she's been to our house 3 times in 9 months"

"Lorelai I think this could very much be a little bit of sibling jealousy"

"What does Rory have to be jealous of?" Lorelai asked with a scoff

"What was April jealous of?' Sookie countered

"Emma's relationship with Luke?" Lorelai asked

"Have you seen the way Luke looks at her, the older she gets the more protective he gets, honey that little girl is his whole world, who wouldn't be jealous of that? And on top of that have you seen her? She's gorgeous. She's an amazing sports star, every boy wants to date her, if perfect in the dictionary had a picture attached, it would be Emma on the page" Sookie finished

"So your saying Rory is jealous of Emma, Sookie I love you, but I highly doubt my 21 year old ADULT daughter is jealous of my 15 year old"

"It very well could be that she's busy, but honey I'm telling you the older Emma gets the worse its going to get, you don't see it because she's your daughter, and I love Emma to pieces, but she knows she has Luke wrapped around her finger, she knows she's beautiful, and she knows every guy wants her, and she takes full on advantage of it, and that may be whats pushing Rory away"

Lorelai was stunned and a bit offended that Sookie characterized Emma like that, no Emma wasn't innocent all the time but Sookie had no idea of how hurt Emma had been the past year when Luke stopped spending time with her, and she didn't know how Emma had her few insecure moments just like everybody else.

When Luke was sitting in his diner, he got to thinking about the paternity test, he suddenly got filled with rage over the thought that Anna would screw his life up like that

"Hello?" Anna's voice came over the phone

"Its Luke" Luke barked

"Oh….hey what do you want?" Anna asked

"Is Emma my daughter or not, you messed with me and April's test results, no doubt you messed with mine and Emma's"

"I don't know if she's your daughter" Anna whispered

"The hell you don't" Luke yelled

"Luke I really don't know, I didn't ask my brother if you were her dad or not, I just asked him before he began processing if he would tell you guys that Emma was Max's daughter, ok? I never asked for the real results."

"Fine, bye" Luke went to hang up the phone

"Luke wait?" Anna said

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry"

"Yeah….okay"

"Alright so, goodbye?" Anna asked

"Yeah bye" Luke said and hung up

Luke got in his truck and made his way to Anna's brothers lab

"Do you have an appointment sir?" the receptionist asked

"I need to talk to John Nardini" Luke snapped

"He's with a client right now, and you don't have an appointment" The receptionist said rudely

"Call him and tell him that Luke Danes is out here, and if he doesn't meet me here in 2 minutes with the real lab results of who my daughters father is, I personally with make sure he has his license revoked, he'll know why, and then you will be put out of a job" Luke said full of anger

The receptionist quickly called and 2 minutes later John appeared looking worried

"Um….Luke hey" John said

"Is that the real results in your hand?" Luke asked

"Yeah, take a seat" John said

Luke sat

"I'm sorry I lied, I was just trying to help my sister out"

"I really don't care, I just want to results" Luke said blowing him off

"Right, well um according to the way the DNA matches up, Luke you are her father, without a doubt" John said resigned

"Thank you, would have helped to have known that a week ago" Luke muttered

"Your not going to press charges or anything, are you?" John asked concerned

"I guess not" Luke said

"Thank you, so much I'm really sorry" John said

Luke nodded and made his way back home, a huge grin on his face.

Now his plan of getting his family back together could begin. He pulled out his cell phone and called the number he recently added to speed dial

"Hi, yes this is Luke Danes, and I've thought about it and I want to do that vacation to the Virgin Islands, I have a family of 5 and maybe my father and my step daughter might want to come along, so lets say 7"

Okay so nothing like a vacation to bring the family back together! The votes for who her father would be were unanimous! I don't know if from now I'm going to skip to the vacation or if I'm going to finish out the rest of the school year for the kids and then write the vacation. In my story its April, so the kids have two more months. I don't know if you want to see Max Medina's reaction to the news or Lorelai's its up to you guys. Um coming up huge talk between Rory and Luke


	31. Chapter 31

So to my reviewers, your reviews make me so happy. So thank you so much Marion Davis: Your review especially warmed my heart, so sweet of you to say. And to all the other reviewers, your reviews made me so happy! So thank you guys! It makes me want to update more when I get reviews!

Luke came home around 6:00, he wanted to tell him family the news that they were going to the Virgin Islands as soon as school got out. When he got into the house, he realized that the lights were all off and that no-one seemed to be home. He figured the kids were all at practice and went into his and Lorelai's room because he heard the T.V on upstairs. He crept up the steps and made his way to their bedroom, Lorelai had her back to the door and was lying on the bed.

"Lorelai?" Luke said softly

Lorelai didn't respond

"Sweetie?" Luke asked again, and coming around to the way she was faced and kneeling on the ground.

She was crying, and he instantly began to wipe the tears away

"Shhhh…its okay…..do you want to talk about it?" Luke asked softly

Lorelai shook her head no

Luke sat in the bed with her and let her cry it all out on his shoulder as he stroked her back

"Whatever it is….I'll fix it…I promise, I'm going to fix everything" Luke said softly comforting her

"Rory" Lorelai choked out

"Rory? Is she okay?" Luke asked full of concern

"She…..isn't…..returning…any of my…..calls, because of…..Emma" Lorelai choked

"What did Emma do?" Luke said getting a bit defensive, that Emma was being blamed for something, he couldn't help it, he just had an instant defense for her

"See….exactly" Lorelai said still crying

"I don't understand" Luke said confused

"Its always about Emma, everything, your all about Emma, Rory feels left out" Lorelai reasoned

"Well what does Rory want me to do, I'm Emma's father"

"We don't know that" Lorelai said

"Yeah We do, I went to Anna's brothers office today, threatened to press charges, he gave me the charts and DNA stuff, I'm Emma's dad" Luke said with a grin

"That's great" Lorelai said with a weak smile, that didn't reach her eyes

"Aren't you happy about this?" Luke asked softly

"I am, its just I want Rory back" Lorelai chimed

"Rory, will come around, honey I don't think Rory is jealous of Emma, that's just not her" Luke reasoned

"Sookie said that if perfect had a picture in the dictionary, Emma's face would be the one that pops up" Lorelai said trying to persuade Luke

"As true as that may be, I really don't think that's the reason Rory's not coming around"

"She wont return my calls, what am I supposed to do?" Lorelai asked

"Just give it a few days, I'm sure she will call you back" Luke said stroking her back again

Lorelai nodded and layed on Luke's shoulder. When Luke noticed she fell asleep, he made his way to his truck. Luke was going to Yale, to talk to Rory.

Rory heard a knock on her apartment door and was stunned to see Luke standing there

"Um, hi, come in" Rory said shocked

"Thanks Rory" Luke said and sat on her couch

"it's a nice place, you've got here" Luke said looking around

"Thanks, Logan is out of town for a few days, so I've been redecorating a little"

"So, I came here to talk about something"

"Yeah?" Rory asked

"Well I wanted to make sure, your okay, you haven't been around much, and Lorelai has mentioned that you haven't been returning her calls"

"So you're here because of mom?" Rory asked looking down

"No, I'm here because I'm your step dad, and I'm concerned about you" Luke said softly

Rory scoffed "Yeah…Right" Rory said

"Hey, I mean that, I care about you a lot Rory" Luke said getting defensive

"Please, you barely have time for any one else besides Emma, let alone a kid that's not even yours"

"Rory I've known you since you were 2, I've watched you grow up, I'm proud of you, I don't want you to ever think I don't care about you" Luke said softly

"What about Emma?, she's all you seem to care about" Rory muttered

"I'm sorry if I've made you, or anyone else feel that way, Emma is my daughter Rory, I cant ever explain to you just how attached that makes me to her, and yes Emma is a very important, maybe even the most important person to me, but Rory I loved you before she even existed, hell I loved you even before the boys existed, I don't want you to feel that there is a competition between you and Emma"

Rory nodded

"Rory, maybe I've made some mistakes about the way I've put Emma over you, but please don't take this out on her or your mom, its not fair to them, take it out on me" Luke reasoned

"You know I never felt close to her" Rory said softly after a minute of silence

"What?"

"I've never felt close to Emma, I felt close to the boys when they were born but by the time Emma was three it was those three against the world, and then I never tried to be close to them again"

Luke didn't know what to say so he just waited for her to continue

Rory was some what in tears now

"I remember the day Emma was born, you had told me the whole time since you had found out you were having what you were told was going to be another boy, that me and my mom were your only girls, and that I was the closest thing to a daughter that you would ever of had and that you were happy, with me as your daughter, I remember when mom had her, I came to the hospital the next day and you were holding her in the pink blanket, and you never even realized I came in, you didn't even look up, she was your whole world then, and I realized….I had lost"

"Rory, this isn't a game, you didn't lose anything, Rory you have a father" Luke said trying to get her to understand

"I do, I have a father, I just wish my dad was the father to me that you are to Emma"

Luke sighed "Rory, I'm sorry if you feel that I put Emma over you, but the reality is that she's my daughter and your not, I love you Rory but at the end of the day, you have a dad who is a huge part of your life, you cant begrudge Emma because I'm her father. How fair is that?" Luke asked

"Not very" Rory said understanding his point of view

"Rory, your father has been there for you, its not like he was a dead-beat dad, where is this really coming from, this jealousy, it isn't you" Luke said staring at her intently

"She's the new and improved me" Rory said softly looking around

"Rory are you kidding? Your at Yale, your editor of the Daily News, you're an amazing writer, you in a great relationship with Logan, and you can do anything you set your mind to, Em is 15, she would kill for the kind of genius you are, she's just broke up with her boyfriend, are you really comparing your life to hers?" Luke asked softly, he wasn't understanding this side of Rory

"I just want things to go back to the way they were before, I want to be closer to mom again, I want the town to love me again, I want to not feel inferior to my sister" Rory said sadly

"Start coming around, our house is always open to you, your mom was crying today because she misses you, give her a call, or better yet stop by, the town will still love you, just come around more and Emma looks up to you a lot, I look up to you a lot" Luke finished softly

"What?"

"Rory, you taught me how to be a father, and that is something that I will always be thankful for, if your dad hadn't been such a huge part of your life no doubt in my mind would I have adopted you, I love you Rory, I don't want you to ever feel that your not as good as Em, because it isn't true" Luke said and hugged her tightly

Rory smiled "Thanks Luke, I think I'll come over in a few days" she said and walked him to the door.

He winked at her before he finally left.

Emma and Max flew into the house, Lorelai quickly got out of bed, wondering where Luke went.

"Mom, you'll never guess" Emma said excitedly jumping up and down

"Grandpa…..asked…..On a date" Max said in hysterical laughter

Emma began hysterically laughing as well and they clung to each other from keeping from falling on the ground .

Lorelai smiled "Grandpa asked someone on a date?' Lorelai asked in amusement

"Ms. Patty" Emma choked out and her and Max burst out in hysterical laughter again

"Your grandpa, William Danes, asked Ms. Patty, the Ms. Patty on a date?" Lorelai said with a huge smile

By that point the kids couldn't breath from laughing so hard, Luke starred when he walked in

"Are they having a mental breakdown or something?" Luke asked eyeing them suspiciously

"Your father is going on a date tonight with Ms. Patty" Lorelai said with a smile

"Aw Jeez" Luke complained

Max and Emma where still laughing like hyenas

"It isn't funny" Luke said like a spoiled 5 year old

"Babe it kind of is" Lorelai said bursting out in her own fit of laughs

"Where's Will?" Luke asked looking around

"That's the best part, Kirk recently opened a 70's disco shop and grandpa and Will are picking grandpa out an outfit to go dancing with Patty tonight" Emma said in a whole other laughing spell

"Maybe, they'll get him some Hammer Pants" Lorelai said with a smile

"Crazy, you three are Crazy" Luke said shaking his head

"But you love us" Lorelai said with much deeper meaning than the playful way it came out

"That I do" Luke said and returned with a small smile

"So where have you been?" Lorelai asked

"At the grocery store, my kids need to be fed, I noticed the empty fridge earlier" Luke said and began to put groceries away

"You know we like take out" Lorelai said with a shrug

"No, you and the boys like take out, Emma doesn't" Luke said putting vegetables in the fridge

"Max wanted to know if I wanted to come to dinner with him and his parents this weekend?' Emma asked suddenly

Luke and Lorelai took a long pause

"Um, Em, your dad talked to Anna's brother today"

"Were going to sue, right dad?" Max asked

"Anyway, Max isn't your father" Lorelai said softly to Emma

"Your sure?" Emma asked looking at Luke

Luke nodded

"Okay" Emma said after a moment, neither Luke or Lorelai or Max could tell if she was happy about this news or not.

"I'll call Max, and tell him" Lorelai said

"He's already here, we were going to go to the gym" Emma said looking at his car in the driveway

Just then they heard a knock. No one moved so Max said "I'll get it"

Shortly after they were met by both Max's

'Hey, Emma bug, hey Luke, Lorelai"

They all said hello to him

"So, you ready to go?" Max asked Emma

"Max, there's something we need to tell you" Lorelai started

"Mom, I want to tell him" Emma said and lead Max to the living room

Max took a seat on the couch and Emma stood up pacing

"Dad went to the paternity lab today, and got the real results, he's my dad, not you" Emma said looking down

"I'm not just going to take his word, he lied before he could just be lying again not to get your dad to press charges, next week were redo-ing the test, I refuse to believe any word that man has to say" Max argued jumping up

"Max, he showed me charts, he's not lying" Luke said sympathetically

"No, I want to re-do the test" Max said getting angry

"No, there's no reason to re-do it" Luke said getting defensive

"Luke, if he wants to re-do it than we'll re-do it, okay?" Lorelai asked

"Fine, whatever" Luke said and stalked off to his bedroom

"Fine, I'm going home, I'll see you Saturday Emma for dinner with my parents" Max said and went to leave as well.

At dinner with the parents Luke walked Emma to the door

"You can call me anytime you want to go home" Luke told her

"Hello" Max's mother answered the door

Emma smiled brightly "Hi I'm Emma"

Luke grinned at Emma and paused a moment before introducing himself "I'm Luke Danes, Emma's dad"

"Well nice to meet you both, come in Emma"

"Bye dad" Emma called

"By princess" Luke said and got back into his truck

Emma told Max's parents all about her childhood, Volleyball and Soccer and her friends and any other questions they had.

Max's parents obviously adored her as well as Max

When Emma finally left Max's mom turned to Max

"That girl is precious Max, but she isn't your daughter" his mother said and put her arm on Max

"I know" Max said sadly with a nod

"Luke, Luke is her dad, its obvious honey" His mother said with a sympathetic smile

"I just wished…..you know?"'

"I understand, she lights up a room"

"I love her" Max said looking down

"Then make it easy on her and let her go back to her real dad without feeling any remorse for you, honey she cares about you as well but that man is her dad"

Max nodded "I'm going to go to bed" Max said and left to go to his room

Okay so I got Max out of the way, Rory will possibly start coming around more, I was happy to write a family-like scene with Luke and his family, and I'm so excited for this next chapter! I'm going to show the kids lives at school and a bit of Adam and Emma, and defiantly some Luke and Lorelai! Also some funny moments, because I missed writing them! Any suggestions? Review because I am all ears


	32. Chapter 32

"Hey" Emma said as Adam opened the door to his house

Adam wrapped his arms around her and grinned "Hello" he said in his British accent

"no, none of that until I ask you a question" Emma said with a giggle when he leaned in to kiss her

"Shoot" Adam said

"Will you come to school with me tomorrow, and sit with me and my friends at lunch? I want them to get to know you" Emma pleaded

"No" Adam said with a grin pulling her in for a kiss

"Please?" Emma asked pulling away

"Emma, you know I don't fit in with those people, I really could care less about sitting with them for 45 minutes discussing football games and nail polish"

"I know, but I'm your girlfriend now and it would mean so much to me" Emma said with a pout

"But what about what we do at lunch, you meet me out back and we…" Adam trailed off

"Yeah, that's fun, but I miss my friends and if your going to start going to games and pep rallies with me, your going to have to learn to get a long with them" Emma reasoned

"Woah, wait, I never said I was going to games or pep rallies with you, you know that's not me"

"Well what is you Adam? All you ever seem to want to do is…. You know"

Adam grinned and leaned in and kissed her "That's because its fun" Adam said

Emma backed away "Well none of that, until you sit with me and my friends at lunch" Emma stated and started backing away

"Emma, come back here" Adam said grinning and following her

"Nope. Not until you agree to lunch" Emma said meeting his grin and walking into the town

Adam kept following her

"Come on, one more kiss, don't leave me hanging" Adam matched her playful tone and kept following her

Emma didn't realize where they were going and he pulled her to him in the middle of town. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled apart he kissed her a second time, then a third time, and finally when Emma looked up she saw her dad running out of his diner

"Oh crap" Emma said when she saw Luke

Adam turned around "That your father?" Adam asked and before Emma could speak Luke was prying him off of her

"Stay away from my daughter" he yelled with his finger in Adam's face

"Whoa! BACK OFF" Adam spat

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, AND STAY AWAY FROM MY DINER, Emma come with me" Luke said through gritted teeth.

Emma gave Adam an apologetic look and followed her dad

"Do you know what you were doing?" Luke yelled

"She was getting some, honey, way to go, he's hot" Babette said in her raspy voice

"Thanks Babette" Emma said with a smile

"Do not encourage this" Luke spat

Instantly Babette and Emma's smile's faded

"Oh honey, she's a teenage girl, is that your boyfriend?" Patty asked

"Yeah" Emma said with a giggle

Luke stared at her, Emma gave him a small smile

"Daddy, Relax okay, Adam is amazing, you'll love him" Emma said

"Yeah right, he's worse than the punk, he reminds me of your cousin Jess and not in a good way"

"Yeah but you love Jess now, you could learn to love Adam"

"Jess isn't all over my 15 year old kid" Luke spat

"Daddy, I love you, no worries" Emma said and hugged him, before he could respond she was out the diner door

"God, their kids would be goddesses" Babette remarked

"There is not going to be any kids, get out of my diner" Luke yelled and Patty and Babette quickly left

"No tip for him" Patty said with a wink

At home Lorelai heard a knock on the door, she was surprised beyond belief to see Rory

"Rory!" Lorelai screamed and flung her arms around her

"Hey, mom, I was….stupid" Rory said and held onto her tightly

"Shh, kid its okay, your back now, your going to come around more?" Lorelai asked hopefully

"Of course, I'm never going to go this long without seeing you" Rory said hugging her back tightly again

"I'm so happy to hear that" Lorelai said with tears in her eyes

"Where's my sister and brothers?" Rory asked

"Out, I don't know what they do anymore" Lorelai said with a sigh

Rory laughed "Movie night?" she asked hopefully

"Yeah defiantly, I can force Emma to go to a friends house if you want it to be just you and me, or she can do something with Luke" Lorelai offered

"Sounds good" Rory said with a smile

Lorelai grinned and hugged her again tightly

"So what made you stop returning my calls and stop coming by?" Lorelai asked

"Can we just forget it, and focus on the important thing that I'm here now?" Rory asked

"Rory, I just want to know, so that it doesn't happen again"

"Emma" Rory said letting out a breath

"What about Emma?" Emma asked coming into the room biting down on an Apple

She looked at Lorelai and Rory expectantly

"Um, nothing honey don't worry about it" Lorelai said putting her arm around her and leading her out of the house

"Wait mom, I want to hang out with you and Rory" Emma said trying to go back into the living room

"Just give me some time with Rory, you and me get time together just us all the time" Lorelai said

Emma looked confused but left,

"Hmm where to go?" Emma thought aloud. Her brothers were out with the baseball team so she figured she would go to the diner.

She walked in and took a seat at the counter

"Caesar we'll be done in like 30 minutes, these are the last customers" Luke said coming out of the kitchen

"Oh hey princess" Luke said and kissed her on the forehead

"Hey dad" Emma said and began looking through a menu

"You know everything on the menu, why are you looking through it?" Luke asked bewildered

"Because I'm bored" Emma said and sat the menu down

"Do you want something to eat?" Luke asked

"Can I have some grapes?" Emma asked

Luke nodded and motioned for her to go upstairs. She went up and opened her dads fridge to find all kids of fruit. She immediately began making a fruit salad and went to join him back in the diner

"What took so long, you only went up for grapes?" Luke asked and Emma held up her big bowl of fruit salad

"Nice" Luke said

Emma began to silently eat her bowl of fruit salad at the counter while Luke finished up giving his customers coffee.

"Hey Em?" Luke asked while wiping down a table

Emma looked over at him

"I'm um really happy with the paternity results….I don't know if you knew that…..but I just thought that would be something you would like to know"

"It is" Emma said with a smile

Luke nodded this was very hard for him, all of a sudden it was hard to talk to her

"This morning with what I assume is your boyfriend" Luke started

"Dad, forget about it, it wont happen again"

"I wish I believed you" Luke said sinking into a chair

"Dad, I love him" Emma said looking down

Luke nodded again "I was afraid this would happen someday"

"Afraid what would happen?" Emma asked perplexed

"That you would fall in love with something other than puppies and unicorns" Luke said scratching his neck

Emma smiled but stayed silent

"Its okay though, if you ever need anything I'm here okay?" Luke asked

"I know dad"

"I wasn't there for you in the past few months, but I am now, and I always will be" Luke finished feeling a bit shy at expressing his emotions

Emma looked down, that was something she wished she could believe

"Em what is it?" Luke asked concerned standing next to her and putting his arm around her shoulder

"I…um I just, um never mind"

"Princess?"

"I just, um I always seem to be everyone's second choice" Emma said looking away

"That's not true" Luke immediately defended

"The only reason you come to my games now is because April's not your daughter and she's not in your life anymore, the only reason mom spends time with me is because Rory's not around"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because when Rory came over, mom made me leave"

"Why?" Luke asked

"Because Rory wanted me to" Emma said with a shrug

"Alright then, tonight me and you are going somewhere, and not because April isn't around but because I love you, and you are still my favorite" Luke said with a grin

PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!


	33. Chapter 33

Alright so I've noticed that not many of you are reviewing anymore. Last chapter I only got one review, So I'm going to assume that you guys are getting bored with this story and I will wrap it up fast. To be honest I'm getting kind of bored with this story as well.

Lorelai burst through the diner "Coffee, Coffee, Coffee" she screeched and took a seat at the counter

Luke grinned and filled her mug "Good morning" he said with a laugh

"Good morning! So where is my daughter? She texted me that she was staying here with you, she was so happy you spent time with her last night" Lorelai asked

Emma came out in an apron and plates of food

"Oh my god, you are breaking child-labor laws you know that? My daughter is in an apron, honey your dad is tainting you get out while you can"

Emma laughed "I have to work for dad if I want 200 dollars for shopping with my friends this weekend"

"Making her earn her keep?" Lorelai asked with a smile

"Something like that" Luke agreed with a smile

Emma smiled at her parents who were both grinning at each other

Emma gave Kirk his pancakes

"Thank you Emma, can I ask you something personal?" Kirk asked

Before Emma responded Luke gave him an angry look and barked no.

Kirk sighed and started eating his pancakes.

Lorelai watched Emma serve customers for a second before turning to Luke

"Hey you know what this reminds me of?" Lorelai asked

Luke starred down at his receipts "What?" he answered

"Do you remember when she was 4, and she stayed with you for the day and when I came to pick her up she was in a tiny apron and was helping you work, she was so cute" Lorelai answered

Luke smiled "she was 3, actually" Luke responded

Lorelai grinned at him

"What?" Luke asked

"You were just so cute with our kids is all"

"I was not cute"

"You were cute, you still are" Lorelai responded casually

Luke looked up and grinned at her

"I am not cute"

Just then Patty and Babette came in "Doll, its so good to see you" Patty said to Lorelai

"its good to see you too" Lorelai responded

"Does this mean you two are back together?" Babette asked

"Were taking things slow, easing our way back into each other" Lorelai commented

"Good for you honey" Patty said with an eye wink

Lorelai laughed "Em, come fill mommy's coffee" Lorelai called out

Emma quickly came over "This stuff is going to kill you before Will graduates high school" Emma remarked

"Luke do you hear the way your daughter is talking to me?" Lorelai asked

"That's my girl" Luke responded getting orders from Caesar.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes

"Well I'm off, I have to get to the Inn" Lorelai said and hopped off her stool

Luke met her around the counter and kissed her for a second

"I'll see you at home" Lorelai whispered with a grin

Luke grinned back "I'll be the one in flannel" he commented, with one last smile Lorelai left

The morning rush seemed to slow and it was just Luke, Emma and a few other people in the diner

Emma took a seat at the counter "Hey dad?" she called out when he set her breakfast down in front of her and took a seat next to her at the counter to eat his own breakfast

"What?"

"I think you need to re-vamp your wardrobe" Emma commented

"No"

"But dad, your taking us to the Virgin Islands, you cant wear flannel and jeans there"

"Emma, leave my wardrobe to me"

"Fine, but seriously dad, I think its time to invest in some polo's and cargo shorts"

"and I think its time for you to invest in longer shorts, those are way too short"

"But dad their cute, plus its hot outside"

"Whatever"

Later that week at dinner with the Gilmore's Will started talking about how excited he was to go to the Virgin Islands

"Make sure you spend a few days in St. Thomas" Emily said

"Ah, yes I just loved it there, very cultural" Richard commented

"Wasn't that sweet of Luke to surprise us with?" Lorelai asked rhetorically

"Yes, very" Emily said with a warm smile

Just then the doorbell rang

"I'll get it" Richard said getting up

"No the new maid will, Roberta the door" Emily called

A couple seconds later Rory walked in

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late" Rory said and looked for a chair

"I didn't know you were coming?" Emily said confused

"Neither did I" Lorelai said with a huge grin

"I can leave" Rory said pointing to the door

"No, of course not, stay, Roberta bring my granddaughter a chair and a plate" Emily yelled

The maid quickly brought in what Emily had requested

"So did your mom tell you, were going to the Virgin Islands" Luke said excitedly

"No she hasn't mentioned it, wow that's cool" Rory remarked

"We're feeding Em to the sharks" Max said with a grin

"Hey" Emma butted in

Luke laughed at his kids joking around

"I think it will be a lovely trip, don't you Rory?" Emily prodded

"Yeah….very lovely" Rory replied with indifference

"You know you don't have to come" Emma commented a bit rudely

Everyone was stunned

Lorelai looked at Emma quizzically

"Well, she acts like she's bothered to even be here, she doesn't have to come to our family vacation its not even like she's part of the family, she never comes over and when she does she makes me leave"

"What is this about making people leave?" Richard asked confused

Luke spoke up for Emma "The other night Rory came home and Lorelai made Emma leave the house because Rory wanted alone time with her mom and it hurt Emma's feelings"

"It didn't hurt my feelings" Emma said getting annoyed

"I don't even know why I came, I'm apparently not part of this family" Rory said standing up

"See what you did Emma?" Lorelai said harshly

"Hey, don't talk to her like that, you're the one's that kicked her out of her own house" Luke quickly defended

"I didn't kick her out of the house, I just wanted alone time with Rory, I never see her" Lorelai commented

"That's not my daughters fault" Luke yelled standing up as well

"Luke don't do this, we were fixing things remember, don't go too far" Lorelai yelled

"Too late, your not going to villainize Emma" Luke shouted

"Roberta. Hold dessert" Emily called

"I'm leaving" Rory said and grabbed her purse

"No, your staying and your going to work things out with your sister" Luke yelled

"She's not my sister" Rory rebutted

Emma quickly left the room

"Max, Will go after her" Luke called

Max quickly left to go after her followed by Emily

"See what she does, she always turns this around on me" Rory said getting very agitated

"Rory, please stay" Will asked

"No, not where I'm not welcome, Logan's waiting for me at home anyways"

"Young lady, you are staying, we see you once a week" Richard's voice boomed above everyone else's

"I'll get Em" Luke said and quickly disappeared from the dining room to see where Emma had gone

"I'm sorry Rory, she didn't mean to raise her voice at you" Lorelai said comforting Rory

Rory nodded in fake understanding

Luke entered the room with Emily, Emma, and Max

"Sit" Luke barked

"Rory, I'm sorry I snapped at you" Emma said looking at her

"I'm sorry I made you leave the other day, I just sometimes want alone time with my mom" Rory clarified

"Your right I'm sorry, I wont be so sensitive next time" Emma said

Rory came over and hugged Emma tightly

Alright so that sets the stage for the vacation which will be the last chapter probably. The next chapter will most likely be the last. I can tell you guys aren't interested anymore. Tell me what your thinking in the reviews! Please Review!


	34. Chapter 34

First things first I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter, it really gave me the motivation to continue. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed ever, it means a lot that you would take the time to write me your thoughts. Along with a thank you I would also like to offer an apology, to those of you who asked questions in your reviews that I didn't answer. I was so caught up in trying to get your next chapter to you guys that I didn't spend the time I should have answering back reviews and I'm very sorry about that. One reviewer brought that to my attention, and I will for now on answer your reviews to any of you that have questions. Didine I know you asked this for the chapter before the one recently updated: I post my chapters at different times, mostly between 11:00-3:00, its very rare that I would post one after 3.

Here is the next part, I'm way to excited to write about the vacation, so I'm going to sum up the school year. Emma learned that she shouldn't put Adam over her friends, and eased her way back into sitting with them at lunch and hanging out with them on the weekends. Her and Adam are at a rocky place, because although he does love her, he is not quite ready for a girlfriend. Her and Jordan finished the school year not on speaking terms. A part of Emma every now and then wished that Adam was Jordan but she herself loved Adam a great deal as well. Emma and Rory worked out some of their problems, Rory came around more and just her and Emma spent time together sometimes.

Max finished the school year strong, he pulled up his grades and really enjoyed the end of the year with his best friends and went to a lot of parties. He has yet to find a girlfriend, but he is enjoying being single. Him and Luke began to spend a lot of time together and their bond grew strong again, however still has yet to be the same as before.

Will and his girlfriend of 3 years broke up, in a horrible fight. In the middle of town in the pouring rain. Both cried and both were miserable for the rest of school. Will has still refused to tell his parents why they broke up. He was the most excited to go on vacation to get away from Stars Hollow for awhile.

Luke and Lorelai rekindled their romance. Around May Lorelai thought she was pregnant, however it was a false alarm. Which Luke was a bit thankful for as well as the kids. Luke had both Will and Emma working in his diner and he quickly became happy again. He was finally the husband and father that he had been all alone and Lorelai and the kids couldn't have been happier. Luke did his best when Adam came over for dinner to officially meet the parents not to kill him, and learned with Emma that he needs to give her a bit of space and not be so over protective. Lorelai's Inn was as productive as ever and she finally found it in her heart to forgive Luke, but things have still not completely felt right.

William and Miss Patty really hit it off and have been dating ever since. The only ones not happy about the pair are….Luke and…..Taylor. William is happy to go on the trip and excited to spend time with his grandkids

Rory is doing great, she finished her Junior Year of Yale and is still with Logan. She's extremely happy and is excited to go to the Virgin Islands, even though she is only going for 4 out of the 14 days, because she has a vacation already planned with Logan.

Monday morning Max trounced down the steps excitedly, with both his suitcases in hand.

Lorelai sat at the bar in the kitchen "Someone is excited" Lorelai commented

"Not every day you get to go somewhere like St. Thomas" Max said and took the other piece of Lorelai's bagel off her plate and began to eat it.

Just then Luke came through the kitchen with 3 out of 8 of Emma's suitcases, she was carrying two other ones

"Luke, Max ate the bagel you made me" Lorelai said with a fake pout

"I'll make more later, I'm trying to load up our car" Luke remarked and was out the kitchen with Emma on his heals.

"Where's Will, he hasn't came down yet? And its 11" Lorelai asked Max

"I don't know, you know how he's been since the breakup"

"Poor Will, I've tried talking to him, I'll get your dad to"

Luke walked back through the kitchen to get Emma's other bags

"Luke, I think you should go talk to Will" Lorelai said standing up and walking over to him

"Yeah, I was going to" Luke said his voice soft and full of concern for his son

Lorelai nodded and leaned up for a quick kiss, which Luke returned and then smiled at her.

"5 minutes in the toaster, that way its crunchy the way you like it but not burnt" Luke said

"But Luke, you know the toaster and I are enemy's, that's why I've been sleeping with one eye open, he's out to get me, Larry the toaster is out to get me" Lorelai said with fake hysterics

Luke rolled his eyes "Then get Max to make your bagel for you" he said in fake annoyance

"But Luke, the toaster wants to hurt me, what better way than to hurt my little boy, its classic, everyone knows that if you want to hurt someone then you hurt their kids" Lorelai reasoned

"First off the toaster is not evil, possessed, out to get you or any other thing you want to say about it, and second Max is 16 and a half, he's not a little boy" Luke reasoned with an eye roll

"But he's my little boy" Lorelai said with a pout

"Fine, I'll make you one when I get done loading the car"

"Thank you Lukey"

"Don't call me that" Luke said and bounded up the stairs and knocked on Will's door.

"Come in" Will said sadly

Luke walked in to see Will sitting on his bed, with pictures in his hands. He was already dressed but looked incredibly sad

"Hey" Luke said not sure of what to say

"I'll be downstairs and ready to go in like 5 minutes" Will said not taking his eyes off of the pictures

Luke nodded "Um, so what do you have there?" Luke asked still in the doorway

"Just old pictures, they don't mean anything, I should throw them out or put them in the Jessica box mom made me keep in my closet"

"Hey I know you're a bit…..upset about what happened with Jessica but it will get better and if Jessica is the one for you, than you'll be together again" Luke said trying his best to comfort his son

"You don't even know what happened, things can never be the same again" Will spat angrily

"Your right I don't know what happened-" Luke said but was quickly cut off by Will

"How could she do that?" Will said with tears rolling down his face

Luke stood waiting for him to continue

"She killed our baby" Will said sobbing

"What?" Luke said quickly making his way over to Will and putting his hand on his shoulder

"I didn't even know, she didn't even tell me, and then she decided when we were walking home from the diner she told me that 3 months ago she found out she was pregnant and she got….a …..she got a…she said the baby would have ruined both our lives, she didn't even include me, I would have loved the baby, I would have loved her…..It was a girl dad, a little girl and she took her from me without even telling me about her first" Will sobbed

Luke didn't know what to say, first he was angry with Jessica for doing this** to **his son, and then he was thankful to Jessica for doing this **for **his son.

"I mean….she tried to reason a football scholarship and senior year next year, but its not fair because I would have loved the baby…..I really would have…and you and mom would have been mad, so mad but you would have loved her too" Will said his tears still lingering

"Yeah….we would have loved her too" Luke said and hugged Will tightly

"This was her, when I broke up with Jessica, I decided to go back by her house an few days later, because I wanted to tell her that I still love her, and her mom handed me a box of all the stuff I gave her and handed me the picture of the ultrasound, this was her" Will said and showed Luke the picture of the ultra sound that Jessica's mom gave him

"Will, I know right now your heartbroken, but this will get better, you will be thankful oneday for what Jessica did, you might never forgive her, but one day when your life fits together the way its supposed to, and you meet the woman that you should spend the rest of your life with, you'll be thankful, Will, I've known Jessica since you both were 8 and I'm telling you I can bet my life that she was just as upset as you are. It probably killed her inside to do that, I have no doubt in my mind she did that for both of you, now don't get me wrong I'm so angry that someone could do that, but it will get better, and you will be happy again" Luke said softly

Will took a deep breath and did a small smile. He hugged his dad tightly and pulled away. When he pulled away he took all the pictures of him and Jessica and put them in the box in his closet. He took the only picture of what would have been his daughter and put it in his wallet.

"Don't worry dad, I'll be okay, lets go enjoy our vacation" Will said softly and took his two suitcases with Luke following along, full of pride for his son.

"Hey look, I made a bagel" Lorelai said happily

Luke grinned "I love you" he said because after his talk with Will, he was going to appreciate the small things in life

Lorelai looked confused "I love you too" she said and wrapped her arms around him in a hug which he returned.

Emma came down the steps smiling "We have to leave or we'll miss our flight" she said

"Right, lets go" Luke said and held Lorelai's hand.

Luke looked over to see Will smile for the first time in months, and joking with Max. He saw Emma adjusting her belt and put his arm around her, he saw his dad just coming in from being with Miss Patty because he could see the lipstick stains all over him and rolled his eyes but smiled immediately after that. His step-daughter would be with them later in the week along with Emily and Richard, and he felt truly happy because he had his family back, and this vacation was going to unite them in ways they hadn't been united in years.

Alright so there you guys go, I really want to write about the actual vacation so I don't think I'm ending it here, please tell me what you think. And I'm sorry I just needed to have a Luke/Will moment and for some reason my brain thought of that. Um after I finish this story I want to maybe write a sequel of the kids lives going back to school, how Will deals with Jessica, maybe Max finally not being a player and getting a real girlfriend, and how Emma sorts out her problems with Adam, plus other twists. Or I may write a prequel where it shows the kids as babies or toddlers. Or I might write something completely new. Just tell me if any of you would be interested in any of that!


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks for the reviews. Didine- I think this chapter will explain if Luke tells Lorelai, I 'm not sure if I want Luke to tell her or if I want Will himself to tell her. And once Lorelai does know she is defiantly going to have a major talk with Will and it will be during the trip.

Puppies are cute- I'm not sure if I will write if Will and Jessica work things out, however if I do want to write a confrontation scene!

After about 10 minutes of who was going to sit with who and one of Luke's angry rants, the family got situated on the airplane. William, Will and Max were seated at the very front of the airplane and Luke, Lorelai, and Emma were in the very back. Emma wanted to sit with her brothers, but William wanted to sit with the boys, Luke wanted to keep Will close but didn't want to be seated away from Lorelai and after the family went back and forth, Luke dictated seats and that was the way it was. When the play started to take off Emma looked out of the window in amazement, she was the only one in the family who had never been on a plane before. Luke watched her wide eyes as she looked out the window and saw the plane moving upwards in a slant past the ground. It reminded Luke of when she was little and the little parts of life amazed her. Lorelai was watching too with a smile

"Pretty scary huh?" Lorelai asked

"No, this is really cool" Emma responded never taking her eyes off the window

Luke and Lorelai shared a smile and Emma spent the next half hour talking their ears off.

Finally Emma fell asleep and Luke turned to Lorelai

"Hey, so I know were going on vacation and all, but there is something I need to tell you about Will" Luke said

"I don't know what you said to him, but he's so much happier, thank you for cheering him up, now we can have a relaxing vacation and I wont have to be worried about my son" Lorelai said truly grateful

"Right, well um that's all I wanted to tell you was that, he's happier now, I talked to him"

"You did good babe" Lorelai said and kissed him on the cheek.

Lorelai was just too happy for Luke to crush her with this news and he didn't want to put a damper on their vacation.

When they finally arrived on St. Thomas, they had to take a ferry to get around places, and to get to the house they were staying at.

"Dad, look, isn't it so pretty" Emma said motioning to the water

"Yeah, and really clear" William commented

"We should go snorkeling" Max added

"And fishing" Luke said

Emma was intrigued by the way St. Thomas was as well as Will. It was very cultural and different, It was the most beautiful place any of them had ever been.

Lorelai put her arm around Will while on the ferry

"This vacation is going to be good for you" she told him in her ear

Will smiled "I know mom"

"Just checking" Lorelai said and matched his smile

Will was looking around at all the people of the ferry and was very intrigued by them. Some of them were obviously American tourists like himself but he could tell others were natives, to him the people just seemed to be so beautiful and beyond anything he could have imagined. When looking around a particular girl caught his eye. She was very tan and he could tell she spent a lot of time at the beach. She was also very fit. She wore what looked like a homemade dress and her arms were filled with handmade bracelets, her wind blown curly blonde hair hung to her face and her eyes were a deep brown. She was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back but turned his view, he felt like he was cheating on Jessica, after being with someone for 3 years straight, even looking at someone else felt wrong. Emma was so caught up looking out at the water which was so clear she could see the animals swimming in it that she didn't notice the 6"2 native born, tan, shirtless guy starring at her. Luke however did "We cant go anywhere, everywhere we go, one of them follow us" Luke whispered to Lorelai motioning to the guy starring at Em. Lorelai laughed "Just be happy she has her options" Lorelai said. Luke rolled his eyes and studied the water as well. Once off the ferry the blonde girl walked past Will and Will caught her eye. She looked at him for a moment before disappearing into one of the shops. The boy who had been eyeing Emma also left as well .

"Its beautiful here Luke, don't you think?" Lorelai asked

"It is, its really pretty here" Luke commented

"Hey mom, look at all the shops, we need to go shopping" Emma said excidely

" Aw jeez, my credit cards are going to be in a coma after you two" Luke complained

"That's the small price you have to pay for getting the pleasure to live with two Gilmore girls everyday" Lorelai teased

"Hey, I'm a Danes girl" Emma said laughing

Luke grinned at her "Yes you are" he said

"Do you think I should get Jessica a present?" Will whispered to his dad

"Its up to you, maybe as a peace offering?" Luke said

Will shrugged.

The following day the family woke up early to go to the beach. William brought his medal detector and took off immediately to search for treasure. Emma took off her shorts and tank top to reveal a white top and black bottom bikini. Luke looked over and almost had a stroke

"Lorelai" he hissed

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked revealing her bikini as well

"Tell Emma to put her clothes back on, boys will look" Luke snapped

"Honey were at the beach, calm down" Lorelai tried to soothe him

Luke took a deep breath, he promised himself he would ease down on his over protectiveness of Emma and he would. Emma , Will, and Max, bounded into the water. They all laughed and splashed each other.

Luke and Lorelai sat in beach chairs enjoying the breeze from the ocean

"You know, I love our little family" Lorelai said looking over at Luke

"Yeah?" Luke asked

"Yeah, I mean we've had quite a year, You thought you gained a daughter, then you thought you lost a daughter, then you lost the daughter you thought you gained, then the daughter you thought you lost turned out to be your daughter the whole time, then the separation, things with Rory, I don't think I ever appreciated just how perfect our family is until we almost lost it" Lorelai said

"Me either, I don't think I ever realized how much I didn't want to lose you, until I almost did" Luke said softly

Lorelai beamed at him and he smiled back.

Meanwhile in the water. Will had Emma on his shoulder's while Max has some random girl on his. No matter where Max went he always managed to find some girl that could fall completely in love with him, that was just Max. They were playing chicken and the girls instantly hit it off. The girl on Max's shoulder's was named Isabel and she was staying in the house next door to them. She said she came to visit her cousins who had lived her their whole lives.

When Isabel finally got Will to drop Emma, Will plopped down into the water. He quickly made his way back up to see the blonde headed girl from the ferry in the water as well, with what looked to be her little sister. She was laughing with her little sister and Will involuntarily smiled and laughed as well. Emma noticed and looked at her brother. He caught her and turned his attention back to the group he was with. Emma decided to let it go, it was good that her brother seemed to be interested in someone else even though Jessica was like a sister to her and she always thought they would get married. William came running up to Luke and Lorelai who had dozed off in the chairs

"I'm rich" he cried. He yelling woke both Luke and Lorelai up

"Dad I was in the middle of a nap" Luke complained

"But I'm rich" William yelled holding out a gold necklace

"Wow, that's pretty" Lorelai commented

"And expensive, dad someone could have lost that, you need to turn that in" Luke said

"Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers, your never going to get me to turn in my fortune" William said and ran off taking his metal detector with him.

Lorelai laughed.

"My dad is the most sensible person I know until it comes to money and "treasures" then he loses his mind" Luke said in annoyance

"I think its cute, maybe he'll give it to Patty" Lorelai said with an amused laugh

"Aw jeez, can we not talk about my dad and his relationship with Miss Patty"

"But Luke its adorable, just think we'll come home and he'll say 'look I found this while I was going up and down the beach with my 20 year old metal detector just for you tiny dancer" Lorelai said with a laugh

Luke gave her a grossed out look

"I'm going swimming with the kids" Luke said, Lorelai quickly followed him and they spent the day in the water laughing with there kids and getting tan.

That night the kids decided to go over and hang out with Isabel and her cousins.

So this is my cousin Fin, Had Emma seen on the ferry, she would have recognized him as the guy that kept starring at her, she also introduced her cousin Zane, and her cousin who didn't seem much interested in hanging out with them Willa.

The kids took to hanging out in the pool. Max and Isabel were in a corner talking alone, Will and Zane were in deep conversation about surfing and Emma was left alone with Fin.

"So, this your first time here?" Fin asked

"Um…yeah" Emma replied for some reason this guy made her nervous. Around all other guys she was fine but this guy wasn't even like a guy to her, he seemed almost like he was already grown up.

"I was raised here, I work for my dad's company picking sugar cane, and herding the donkeys" Fin remarked

"Donkeys?, I haven't seen any"

"They're all over the place" Fin commented

"Hmmmm…..So do you have a girlfriend?" Emma asked, she didn't know why she did, she didn't mean to make him think she was coming on to him put it just came out.

He seemed a bit taken aback "I don't tell strangers about my personal life" Fin said

"Right" Emma replied looking down and turning red. Fin started hysterically laughing

"Your just too easy, no I don't have a girlfriend, don't be so shy" Fin told her

Emma smiled

Isabel was talking to Max about getting a tattoo.

"Yeah, I really want to get one" Isabel said

"Me too" Max replied cooly

"I know some great places, Fin told me where to go and where not, he has like 4 or 5" Isabel commented

"Wow, hmm well maybe we can go together, moral support" Max said leaning in

'Defiantly" Isabel said moving closer.

Just then Zane did a cannonball in the pool pulling them out of their trance. Everyone started laughing and doing cannonballs as well when Emma heard her phone ring

"Hey Adam" she said jumping out of the pool and moving to the side of the house where people couldn't hear her

"No, I'm sorry I didn't call, I just forgot" Emma said

"Yeah, I'm sure, you know I'm not going to wait around for you all summer" Adam replied

"I'm going to be gone for 2 weeks, what are you talking about?" Emma asked she was really done fighting with Adam all the time

"You want to have fun, I can have fun too, you know there's a lot of girls in Stars Hollow" Adam commented

"Really? Well you know what Adam I think we need to breakup, You can have your fun all summer with whoever you want, I don't care" Emma said

"Yes, you do, baby just come home" Adam said pleadingly

Just then Emma heard a giggle

"What was that?" she asked

"No-one, nothing, I have to go" Adam said quickly

"Put the phone away, I miss you" she heard a girl say into the phone

Emma hung up on him, she stood by him as his girlfriend for 6 months and he does this to her, cheats on her, Emma was done. She smiled and walked back to have fun with her new friends.

Next up, Rory and the Gilmore's, Luke and the kids plotting something for Lorelai, and maybe some Luke/Emma/Rory father daughter time. Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review


	36. Chapter 36

Lorelai awoke to Luke's arm wrapped tightly around her.

"Goodmorning" he said softly as he moved a few strands of hair out of her face

"Morning" Lorelai responded groggily. Luke leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead

"What time did the kids get back last night?" Lorelai asked

"Late" Luke responded and kissed her softly

"Its so nice waking up to the pretty waves, can we move here?" Lorelai asked peering out at the ocean seen from their beach house room.

Before Luke could respond Will and Emma made their way into their room. Will had a breakfast tray in hand and Emma carried a pot of coffee and a glass of orange juice.

"Breakfast Mommy and Daddy!" Emma enthusiastically said

"When did you become a morning person?" Luke asked amused

"Since today" Emma responded

"We brought breakfast for you guys" Will said setting the tray on his moms lap

"Ooh Luke, our babies brought us breakfast in bed" Lorelai said grinning

"That was very nice of all of you" Luke said taking in the breakfast

"Correction it was very nice of grandpa, Max and me, we did all the cooking, Emma sat and watched

"I supervised" Emma said with a pout

"Your daughter" Luke said to Lorelai motioning to Emma

"Oh so when she's winning soccer games and being fabulous she's your daughter, but when she's being Castro to the Cubans than she's mine?" Lorelai asked with fake annoyance

"Yep" Luke agreed taking a bite of toast

Will and Emma took it as their queue to leave

"Enjoy your breakfast" Emma said grinning

"We will baby, thank you" Luke said

Lorelai smiled warmly at him

"What?" Luke asked

"Nothing, this is nice and your such a sucker for our daughter" Lorelai said smiling

"Am not" Luke replied and leaned in and kissed Lorelai again.

As Emma, Will, and Max made their way to the beach, Emma went on and on about how cute she thought her parents were being.

"They are not cute" Max said with disgust

"Arent you a Luke Jr.?" Emma said rhetorically

"I just don't see what's cute about an old married couple actually enjoying each other's company" Max stated

"Give it up Max" Will said with an eye roll

"Whatever" Max muttered

"You know what is cute? Dolphins" Emma stated smiling

"Random " Max replied

"Let's swim with the dolphins today, and we can invite our new friends!" Emma stated excitedly

"You just want to spend time with Finn" Will said rolling his eyes

"No I don't, I just got out of a relationship, after Adam I am really not looking for another"

"Good, because Finn is way too old for you" Max said as they finally made it to the water.

"You really are a Luke Jr." Will said laughing at Max's expense

After about 4 hours on the beach the kids headed back to the beach house. Max threw a t-shirt over his head that matched his bathing suit, Will just walked back in his bathing suit, and Emma threw on a pair of short-shorts but kept her bikini top showing.

"Yup defiantly trying to impress Finn" Will noted. Emma just glared at him in return. When the kids got home they saw their dad cleaning up in the kitchen

"Hey dad" Max said taking a seat on a bar stool in the kitchen

"Hey guys" Luke responded wiping down the counter tops

"Where's mom?" Will asked

"Her and your grandpa went to get some fresh sea food, your grandparents and Rory are coming in tonight, and I'm on cleaning duty" Luke responded

"All that's left is the kitchen?" Emma asked looking around. Everything else seemed to be clean

"Right" Luke responded.

"So I want your honest opinions okay?" Luke asked

The kids waited for him to continue

"I really want to make things up to your mom for how I treated her this past year"

"I thought this is what this trip was about?" Will asked

"Well it is, it's also an apology to you three for how I acted, but your mom and I are married and I want to show her that I'm never going to take her for granted anymore" Luke said blushing softly, He was never one to reveal that kind of information especially not to his kids.

"Awwww, that's so sweet dad" Emma replied hugging him. Luke wrapped his arm around her tightly

"There's a reason I planned this vacation this exact week, Friday is your mom and I's anniversary and I want to maybe…do a vow renewal"

"Oh my gosh, we have to get dresses and tuxedo's and flowers, and Rory and grandma and grandpa have to be there, oh and Sookie, dad, Sookie has to come and Jackson and Davey and Martha, and everyone from our town, and we can't just go get mom a wedding dress in 6 days' notice, and Paul Anka, Paul Anka has to be there!" Emma ranted

"I am not flying out a dog" Luke dead-panned

"But dad, it has to be perfect" Emma said looking up at him with her puppy dog blue eyes.

"Your grandma is bringing her personal dress consultant and me and you can go pick out flowers and I have a tuxedo appointment for all of us men on Wednesday, its going to be perfect" Luke responded

"Dad, you've lost your touch, since when did you become some softie?" Will asked laughing

Luke glared at him

"And also Young Danes I would like to have a talk with you of what your intentions are with my mother" Max mocked

Emma giggled.

"Please fly Paul Anka out, he can be the ring bearer!" Emma remarked

"No, and even if I did agree who's going to bring him to the airport"

"Sookie and Jackson when they fly up"

"Honey, we can't just ask Sookie and Jackson to fly here last minute, that's expensive" Luke said

"Grandma and Grandpa can pay, their freakin' rich" Will stated

"Fine I'll talk to Emily" Luke grumbled

"And Paul Anka too?" Emma asked in a hopeful tone.

Luke sighed "Yes Paul Anka too"

The kids left the house to go Isabel, Finn's, and Zane's.

When they went inside, Isabels arm immediately grabbed Emma and they rushed upstairs.

"I have to know, does Max like me?" Isabel asked

"Um, I think so, he hasn't said anything since the concert last night"

"There was a moment right, towards the end, it seemed like he was going to kiss me" Isabel stated

"Iz I don't know, it seemed like a moment, but hear me out, and I'm telling you this because I like you okay?" Emma said

"Okay?" Isabel replied hesitantly

"Max isn't really a boyfriend type of guy, he doesn't just date one girl, he has never had a serious girlfriend and I doubt that he will because after this 2 weeks is over were going back to Stars Hollow and you're going back to California and I just can't see him getting serious with any girl especially a girl that he will have to have a long distance relationship with" Emma stated sympathetically

"Yeah, I guess, he's just so hot you know?"

"Um, he's my brother so I don't really think of him like that"

"Right, well lets go" Isabel replied grabbing her arm and bringing her downstairs

"Hey Emma!" Zane said happily

"Hey Zane, whats up?" Emma asked while looking around for Finn

"Nothing, Finns not here, he's out working" Zane responded

"Oh okay, cool" Emma said trying to shrug it off.

A while later Max and Isabel were in the kitchen getting food for everyone when Isabel stopped dead in her tracks.

"Max, do you like me?"

"Yeah, your cool" Max responded grabbing some potato chips

"No I mean like me like me, like do you find me attractive?" Isabel asked

"Well yeah, look at you, I don't know anyone who wouldn't find you attractive"

"Okay, but Max I like you, I really like you and I think maybe we could date or something?"

Max sighed and looked at Isabel deeply

"We can pretend this didn't happen" Max said and began to leave

"But Max! What is it? Why don't you want to try being together?"

Max walked closer to her and kissed her explosively. She wrapped her arms around him and he grabbed her around the waist.

"What you want 2 weeks of that, just to go home and lose touch?" Max whispered and layed his head on her forhead

"We don't have to lose touch" Isabel reasoned

Max removed a strand of hair from Isabels face

"I just don't want to put myself through that, you're like the only girl, I've ever felt like this towards"

"Well then lets enjoy this 2 weeks we have together, why waste it? "

Max kissed her again and pulled her upstairs.

Meanwhile downstairs Finn busted through the door from his long day at work. Emma felt her heart flutter at his tan skin and large muscles.

"I'll be upstairs taking a shower" Finn said to Zane

Emma waved at him and he waved politely back.

That night the kids came home to get ready for dinner. Max and Will both put on Khaki shorts and Will wore a shirt with the sleeves cut off and the sides cut out. Emma came down in shorts and a bikini top. Suddenly Lorelai bust through the door with Emily, Richard and Rory in tow

"Look who's here!" Lorelai squealed

"Rory!" Emma yelled and threw her arms around her older half-sister

"Hey" Rory said happily

"Emma it really isn't appropriate to walk around like that, you don't want some filthy man to get the wrong impression" Emily said snootily

"That's what I said, hey Rory, Richard" Luke responded making his way into the room.

"Hey Luke, where's everybody?" Rory asked

"Will and Max went to get some milk from the store and my dad is out on the beach with his metal detector"

"Honestly you would think that man is starving, the way he is constantly desperating himself for a dollar" Emily said rolling his eyes.

"Mom its just a hobby, just like the DAR is a hobby for you" Lorelai spoke up

"I could hardly consider the DAR a hobby, there's a lot of time and effort put into to that"

"Well maybe I'll join him" Richard said nodding

"You certainly will not" Emily continued offended

"Dads making stuffed clams tonight for dinner" Emma said changing the subject

"That sounds delicious" Richard replied surveying the house.

Emma gave her grandparents and Rory a tour of the house and showed them their rooms. The family had a nice dinner and Luke discussed his plan for a vow renewal with Emily and Richard and they agreed to fly Sookie and her family in for the renewal.

Around 9:00 the kids were wanting to go back to the beach.

"Hey, I'm going with Rory and the kids to the beach, you want to come?" Luke asked Lorelai

"No, I'm not feeling well, I just threw up I think those clams made me sick" Lorelai replied

"You want me to stay here with you" Luke asked sitting next to her on the bed

"No, go spend time with the kids, I'll be okay" Lorelai said softly and kissed his cheek

Luke kissed her on the forehead and exited the room.

Down on the beach there were few people. Rory strolled with Luke as Max carried Isabel on his back and Emma and Will raced eachother to see who could make it to the pier the fastest.

"Excited for your last year of Yale coming up?" Luke asked Rory

"Yes and No, I'm kind of scared not to know what my future will hold" Rory said gazing at the ocean

"Well that's okay, what about Logan, you think maybe you and him will settle down?"

"I don't think so, not anytime soon, I have a lot I want to do first"

"That's good, I'm proud of you, you have your priorities straight, I really respect that"

"Thanks Luke, so Emma told me that you are wanting to renew your vows with mom"

"Yeah" Luke said turning away so Rory wouldn't see him blush

"I think it's a nice thing to do" Rory responded

"Yeah, your siblings seem to think so too"

"Who's going to be the flower girl?" Rory asked amused

"Um…I guess Martha, or maybe your sister" Luke said with a smile

"Yeah I can see 5 foot 5 Emma dressed in a tiny flower girls dress, walking on her knees pretending she's 5" Rory said laughing

"She would do it, my kid would do anything she's dared to do" Luke said as he watched Emma and Will race back. His kids were constantly making bets with each other it highly amused Luke.

"I know remember when I dared her to drink a cup of coffee even though she hates it, I mean she really hates it" Rory said smiling

"I think she hates it more than I do" Luke responded

"Nobody can hate coffee more than you, besides I think you hate it about the same, but she drank it and in one sip, you were so mad at mom for letting her" Rory laughed

"Well she was practically a baby, it could have stunt her growth"

"Luke, that was last year, I dared her to drink the coffee last year"

"Well, I can't help it in my mind she's still 3, just like I cant see you past being that bookworm starting Chilton" Luke said

"I was not a bookworm" Rory scoffed

"Please, your purse weighed like 30 pounds from all the books you would stuff in it when we would go grocery shopping"

Just then Emma and Will popped over.

"I beat her" Will boasted

"No fair, you have longer legs" Emma pouted in a way that reminded Luke of Lorelai.

"Rory lets go pick seashells" Emma said and took Rory's hand.

Luke was left standing with Will

"Couldn't have just let her win?" Luke asked with a smile

"Nope, I'm not you" Will responded

Luke and will took a seat in the sand, the sun was going down and Will looked up when he heard a little girl giggle. The little girl was about 2 and was wearing a tiny baby bikini and skirt. Will smiled at the image of the dad holding the little girls hand as she struggled to walk through the sand. The mom came back from behind and held the dads hand. Both parents watched the little girl with grins on their faces. Will then quickly looked away

Luke studied the couple and then turned to Will

"What are you thinking about?" Luke asked him

"I wish Jessica was here" Will stated quietly

"It will be okay" Luke said and squeezed Will's shoulder

"Is that so bad that she didn't want that?" Will asked motioning to the family

"Its not that she didn't want that its that you both have the rest of your lives to get the whole package as your mom calls it, you have every right to be mad son, but Jessica did what she thought was best"

"What was best for her, maybe not whats best for me" Will stated

"Will your getting a football scholarship next year its pretty much guaranteed, your going to go off to college and really get to experience life, if you had a kid you wouldn't be able to do it"

"Mom did it" Will said

"Your right but she was very lucky, Jessica loved you very much, she would have never wanted to hurt you" Luke replied trying to get his son to understand

"She did though, I love her so much dad, but I just cant forgive her right now"

"That's okay for now, you both need your space, but I think at some point you need to talk to her"

Will nodded and turned around when he felt someone tap his shoulder

"Hi, my name is Anna-Maria, I saw you on the ferry a few days ago, I don't know if you remember me" The girl said.

Will immediately smiled, this was the girl with the long blonde hair that was breath-takingly beautiful

"Hi, I'm Will"

Anyway please review it will make me happy and want to write more! What did you guys think of Rory? Luke talk, Isabel and Max, and the vow renewal? Let me know what your thinking the good, the bad, and the ugly!


	37. Chapter 37

So sorry for taking so long to update, it's been one thing after the other, after the other. Also thank you for the reviews, many of you are excited for the vow renewal which makes me excited and many of you think Lorelai is pregnant. On that one I must tell you this: Personally I don't really like the idea of her having another baby with her kids already so much older however it could be cute! So please vote if you want her to be pregnant or not and the sex you would want the baby to be. I don't want to drag this all out with a whole 9 more months so I'll just put the results of the votes in the prolog, which will be in about 2-3 more chapters. So here is your next installment, thanks so much for the fabulous reviews!

By Wednesday Luke, Emma, Emily and Rory had taken care of everything for the vow renewal that Luke decided he would surprise Lorelai with. Will had said hello to Anna-Maria; the beautiful girl with long blonde beach waved hair but nothing much came out of it. They didn't exchange numbers or take walks on the beach, she left shortly after she said hello. Richard and William spent a lot of time together fishing and Rory spent a lot of time with Emma.

"Rory wake uppppppp!" Emma sang as she jumped on Rory's bed

"Oh my god, its 5 AM, what the hell is wrong with you" Rory whined clenching her eyes shut

"Everybody's up, lets go to the beach" Emma reasoned

"Who is up at 5 AM?"

"Um….Dad…and Max" Emma said

"That's not even half the people staying here, let me sleep" Rory begged

"Fine meet me at the beach in a few hours" Emma huffed

"You headed to the beach?" Max asked eating the breakfast his dad had made on the bar stool in the kitchen

"Yup, I'm learning to surf today" Emma exclaimed

"Cool, me and Isabel are heading out in about an hour"

"No, you can go with your sister now" Luke said glaring at Max

"No, I'm going to take a run, I'll meet up with her in a few hours" Max shot back

"I don't want her going by herself"

"Dad, I'll be fine" Emma said entering their conversation

"That's not the point, your brother should go with you to protect you from bad people" Luke muttered

"Bad people?" Emma asked with a laugh

Luke rolled his eyes

"Emma will be fine, I'm taking my run and then me and Isabel with be there"

"I'll just go with her then, damn can you kids ever just be reasonable" Luke shot and then stalked towards his bedroom to get his bathing suit on.

"What's his problem?" Max asked

"I don't know" Emma said taking a bite of her apple

When Emma and Luke made it to the beach Emma took off her bathing suit cover and heading into the water holding a surf board

"Dad, come in" Emma shouted from the ocean

"Nah, I'm okay here" He said standing in the sand

"Please?" Emma asked

"Yeah ok" Luke said and made his way into the water

"Waters nice huh?" Emma asked

"Yeah, kind of hot though" Luke said frowning

"Well it is like a thousand degrees here all the time" Emma said smiling

Luke smiled and looked out at the sun rising

"I really love it here" Emma said looking at the sun rising as well

"Yeah, especially when you get away from the gossip mill, its great being away from those crazy people" Luke muttered

"We know you secretly love Stars Hollow" Emma replied

"Yeah well, so do you"

"Not as much as you, see you could never leave however I could, I would be sad but I could do it" Emma said softly

"What are you trying to say?" Luke asked agitated

"Nothing" Emma quickly responded and started swimming while sitting on her board

Luke swam fast to catch up to her

"No, you meant something by that, what is it?" Luke demanded

"I've been spending a lot of time with Rory and I've never been anything like Rory, EVER! But she tells me about her life with Logan and her goals and stuff and she's seen so much of the world and I haven't, I mean we went to Disney World and here but I haven't really seen anything compared to her"

"Don't compare yourself to Rory" Luke snapped

"I'm not, I just I want…..I want to be like her" Emma stated

"Stop, Your not that girl Em" Luke said warningly

When Emma didn't say anything Luke continued

"Your not that girl that wants to be someone else, never have been, you've always been free-spirited and happy and everything that me and your mother raised you to be"

"Dad, your acting so strange, because Rory is my role model your saying I'm insecure?" Emma asked

"No" Luke took a deep breath

"Sorry, it's just something's been stressing me out is all"

"Well what is it, you practically snapped Max's head off this morning"

"I think your mom might be pregnant" Luke said letting out a breath

"What?" Emma asked with a dumb-founded expression

"Shhhhhh" Luke scolded

"Were the only ones on the beach" Emma said ignoring him

"Just don't tell anyone, especially your mom" Luke said

"Aren't you guys a tad bit old to have more kids?" Emma asked

"Were only 40, jeez" Luke said rolling his eyes

"Okay, well you don't seem too happy about this" Emma stated

"Well, its just weird" Luke said

"Yeah I guess, that's going to be strange not being the youngest anymore" Emma said starting to freak out

"Well maybe its not true" Luke said

"Maybe" Emma whispered.

Later that day Will was laying out in a lawn chair by the ocean. He had his head layed back with no shirt on and pink sunglasses

"Wow" Anna-Maria said coming up to him and laughing

Will jerked his head up and smiled

"I didn't think I would see you after you disappeared" Will said with a laugh

"Hey I didn't disappear, I'm very busy I had places to be" Anna Maria said laughing

"I'm sure" Will replied with a smirk

"Hey its true" Anna Maria faked being offended and punched him in the arm

"Ouch! I could call the police on you, first disappearing after saying hello and now hitting me, that could get you in jail" Will joked

"Well I could easily get you put in jail as well" Anna-Maria stated

"For what?"

"For not asking me to spend the day with you" she replied arrogantly

"Well then Anna-Maria, would you like to spend the day with me?" Will asked

"Nah, I'll catch you later" she said and began to walk away

Will was confused.

A couple seconds later Anna-Maria turned around

"I was kidding, let me show you around the island" she said giggling

Will ran up and they spent the rest of the day together. Will was begging to think he was falling for her. She was so different than Jessica, she was wild and care-free, she could care less what people thought of her, she never straightened her hair, she loved the outdoors, she didn't put on tons of makeup , and she wasn't a cheerleader or anything close to that, she didn't wear tight jeans, she always seemed to be in some sort of maxi dress, this girl was unlike any girl Will had ever been around and he felt himself wanting to kiss her. Will hadn't even looked at any other girl besides Jessica in many years but with this girl it was easy. That night Anna-Maria was running around barefoot on the beach. When she finally stopped spinning in circles she sat down next to Will in the sand

"So, what's your girlfriends name?" she asked

"Believe it or not I don't have one"

"I don't" Anna Maria replied

"Well its true"

"Hmm lets see you are one of those, if you don't have a boyfriend then you must be a cliché heart breaker, let me guess you sleep around with all the girls because you don't think any single one of them are good enough for Mr. Football star"

"Actually that would be my brother" Will said looking at her deeply

"Yeah" she scoffed

"Hey its true, that's not me"

"Well then how are you not taken?" she asked

"Just not" he said with a shrug

She rolled her eyes

"I bet I'm not like any of those girls you date" she stated simply

"Your not" he confirmed

"I'm sure they were all Barbie cheerleaders" she said with a laugh

"She was" he confirmed again

"You only had one girlfriend?" she asked taken aback

"Ever? Ever?" she asked with a laugh

"Hey, your making me sound pathetic" Will said laughing

"How long were you together?"

"A little over 3 years"

"Why did you break up?"

Will shifted uncomfortably "Can we talk about something else?" he pleaded

"Like?" she asked

"Like what the point was you were trying to make when you said you bet your not like the other girls I dated"

Anna Maria laughed

"Whats so funny?" Will asked

"Your ego, sorry but I'm not coming on to you, so you can get that smirk off your face" Anna Maria said light heartedly

Will grinned shyly and stood up pulling her hand and making her stand up as well. He took her hand into his hand and with the other moved a piece of hair that the wind blew out of her face and behind her ear. "Its kind of a bummer that your not coming on to me because I am defiantly coming on to you" he said softly

"but…you said yourself that im not like any of the other girls" she said confused

"that's exactly why I want to be with you" he said and pulled her in for a kiss.

So I feel super stuck with this story. So next chapter will be the vow renewal and then the pro log. Don't forget to vote if you want Lorelai to be pregnant or not and the sex of the baby if you want her to be! Look out for a new story coming sooon!


End file.
